La estrella solitaria
by Luty Malfoy
Summary: Cambio de roles donde los personajes principales son Stanford y Stanley, para mostrar como amo estos personajes. Cambie los nombres para que concuerde con la serie.
1. El comienzo del verano

**Como saben a mi me gusta experimentar con cosas que leí en un fic en inglés o algo que vi en Tumblr, claro sin copiar literalmente, no soy Hermione Granger, claro.**

 **Espero críticas, en serio las quiero.**

 **El comienzo del verano**

Las vacaciones de verano acababan de empezar en New Jersey y Stanley estaba alegre en frente de su casa, con una mesa tratando de vender su riquísima limonada, una que era tan especial que por eso se vendía a un dólar en lugar de hacerlo por veinticinco centavos como todos los otros idiotas. Eso era lo que lo hacía especial, él era demasiado inteligente, así había logrado vender esa agua con un poco de jugo de limón y azúcar como si fuera limonada.

Había estado vendiendo con su hermano al lado de él leyendo, nunca había sido buen cómplice para ese tipo de cosas porque se la pasaba leyendo pero lo necesitaba porque a diferencia de Stanley, Stanford si usaba sus anteojos y por eso podía ver mucho mejor.

Había dejado de usar los anteojos por dos razones, por lo parecidos que eran, eso claro si no contábamos que uno de ellos, Stanford, tenía seis dedos y que Stanley estaba usando frenos y que se arreglaba el pelo, más bien trataba de arreglárselo porque el pelo que había heredado de su familia hacía que eso fuera más que complicado pero eso no quería decir que dejaría de tratar.

Fue gracias a la falta de lentes que no pudo reconocer a su padre cuando este se parara delante de él, con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

Alexander Pines era un señor muy serio, era vendedor de autos y tenía un especial odio por todo lo que no fuera honesto, usaba siempre anteojos oscuros y un sombrero.

Siempre arreglado, con su bigote recortado, también odiaba que sus hijos estuvieran desarreglados.

— ¿Cuántos vasos de rica limonada le gustaría tomar al respetuoso señor? — poniendo su más tierna sonrisa sin saber que lo único que estaba logrando era que su padre se enojara más.

— Tienes tres segundos para explicarme que está pasando aquí — reconociendo la voz Stan se asustó pero aun así trato de verlo bien y para eso entrecerró los ojos tratando de forzar su vista y poder verlo.

— Solo estoy vendiendo limonada para poder divertirme este verano, como soy una persona responsable, estoy tratando de ganarme mi propia plata — lo dijo sonriendo y de haber tenido puestos sus anteojos habría notado la cara de enojo que portaba su padre, en parte era bueno porque de haberla visto se habría sentido intimidado.

No sabía pero su papá estaba agarrando uno de los vasos, sirviéndose un poco y tomando su contenido, al sentir el sabor tiro el vaso al piso con enojo y sin decir nada fue atrás de él, lo agarro por el brazo, lo llevo a la cocina donde se sentó en una silla de la cocina, puso al niño en su regazo y le pego una cuantas veces en el trasero con la mano abierta.

Eso le dolió a Stan mucho más en el orgullo que en la cola y cuando terminara lo mando a su cuarto, acto seguido fue afuera de la casa y mando a Stanford al cuarto con su hermano.

Una vez hecho eso espero a su esposa que estaba en el supermercado.

Charlotte era el amor de la vida de Alexander, ella siempre usaba su cabello negro y ondulado, cortado corto, poco maquillaje y vestidos de colores claros, que era el color que le gustaba, era de carácter pero muchas veces dejaba que fuera su esposo el que castigara a los niños, porque ella era de sentir lastima por ellos.

Cuando llego, los dos hablaron y llegaron a una conclusión y con eso en mente fueron al cuarto donde los dos hermanos estaban hablando pero se callaron al escuchar que los padres entraban.

Cuando la madre de los niños vio que Stan no tenía puestos los anteojos, le dijo que se los pusiera.

— Pero mamá, esos antojos hacen que me vea como un idiota — quejándose pero su hermano, quien si podría ver la cara de furia de su padre, sacó los anteojos de la mesa de luz de su hermano y se los dio, este se los puso solo porque era su hermano el que se los estaba dando y cuando se los puso pudo ver lo furioso que estaba su padre y por eso se quedó callado.

— Estuvimos hablando y hemos decidido que irán a pasar el verano en Gravity Falls, con su tía abuela Mabel, mañana van a salir, así que vayan a empacar ahora — eso fue todo lo que dijeron antes de salir, la madre mirándolos con un poco de compasión pero sin decir nada, como habría hecho muchas veces.

En el momento en el que se fueron, Stan se acostó en su cama, agarró un comic de Superman y se puso a leer ante la mirada de enojo de su hermano, lástima que no pudo decir mucho porque su madre había entrado al cuarto llevando unos bolsos vacíos para ellos.

— Mejor que empaquen, su padre ya está enojado y no quiero tener que soportarlo de mal humor más de lo que sea necesario — dicho eso se fue dejándolos para que empaquen cosa que hicieron, Stan con menos entusiasmo que su hermano pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba la idea de alejarse de su casa, podría hasta planear cosas mucho mejores sin su papá vigilándolo como perro guardián.

— En serio no quiero que te metas en problemas, ya estoy harto de que nos castiguen por cosas que tu haces y ponte tus malditos anteojos que no puedes ver nada sin ellos — mientras empezaba a empacar, queriendo dar por terminado todo, en serio no tenía ganas de que lo retaran por algo que su hermano hubiera hecho.

De mala gana Stan empezó a empacar sus cosas, era parte de su castigo el tener que hacer eso ellos.

La cena ese día fue silenciosa y bastante tensa, cosa que no le gustó para nada a la madre de los niños que los fue a arropar a la noche, sabiendo que los iba a extrañar pero al mismo tiempo estaba decidida a hacer eso porque sabía lo importante que era que su hijo aprendiera un poco de responsabilidad y esperaba que la tía de su esposo le enseñara esas cosas a sus hijos y que Stanford dejara un poco los libros para hacer algún amigo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente estaban los dos en el bus yendo a Gravity Falls y la verdad es que ninguno de los dos estaban emocionados de ir pero Stan se sentía culpable porque estaban metidos en ese problema y lo que menos quería era que su hermano lo odiara.

— Ford, perdón por meternos en este lio — sintiéndose miserable, mientras jugaba con su camiseta que tenía el dibujo de una luna y se sorprendió cuando su hermano lo abrazo.

— No seas idiota, claro que te perdono, como tu me perdonas cuando papá nos reta porque me quede leyendo en vez de hacer una de las labores contigo — eso no pasaba demasiado seguido pero a veces lo hacía y Stan siempre le perdonaba.

Después de eso los dos jugaron a algunos juegos tontos hasta que se quedaran dormidos y no se despertaron hasta que el conductor les dijera que acababan de llegar y cuando se bajaron se encontraron con una señora de unos sesenta y algo de años que los esperaba con una gran sonrisa. La señora estaba usando un traje de negocios de color negro con un fez de color rosa con una estrella fugaz dibujado en él, la verdad es que hacía mucho que no la veían y no recordaban mucho de ella.

Stanley fue el primero en bajarse llevando consigo sus bolsos y atrás de él fue Stanford quién tenía un bolso y una mochila, de esa forma podía llevar un libro debajo del brazo de forma más cómoda.

Fueron en el auto de ella a una cabaña y a la cual ella señalo orgullosa.

— Les presentó la Cabaña del misterio, el lugar más misterioso de la Tierra — cuando termino de decir eso, con una enorme sonrisa, la letra s se calló de forma estrepitosa.

Los dos niños miraron el lugar con algo de asco pero Stanley se bajó más emocionado que su hermano y los dos siguieron a su tía que les mostró donde iban a dormir, el ático de la casa. Mientras que Stanley ordenaba sus comics Stanford miraba alrededor del cuarto, pero no pudieron estar así mucho tiempo porque Mabel los llamó para que ayudaran en la tienda.

Cuando bajaron Mabel estaba con unos carteles que iba a pedir que pegaran en la parte más fea del bosque.

La chica en la caja registradora, una chica de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes llamada Helen Brown, se negó.

— Lo haría encantada pero ¿Quién vigilaría la caja? — la excusa le pareció tan mala que miró a los otros que estaban en la cabaña, al notar que los miraban también rechazaron la tarea así que ella señalándolos por turno dijo:

— De tin marin de don, tu — terminó señalando a Stanford quien se quejó.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? — preguntó indignado.

— Te doy a elegir, cuelgas esto o te lleno de brillos y te haces pasar por el niño del espacio — eso le gustó menos que colgar carteles y por eso los agarro y se fue con cara de hastió, ya iban a ser dos cosas que Stanley le debiera.

Había colgado algunos quejándose, cuando y mientras trataba de clavar uno de los clavos, se dio cuenta de que el árbol era de metal y después de investigarlo un poco vio que tenía una puertita y dentro de ella un aparato. Toco todas las perillas que tenía en la parte de arriba hasta que escucho un ruido y detrás de él pudo ver como del suelo se abría una compuerta y dentro del agujero había un libro raro lleno de polvo, al limpiarlo con la mano pudo ver que había el dibujo de un pino con un número tres dibujado encima de este. Con curiosidad lo abrió y vio que decía propiedad de pero no se podía leer el nombre porque el papel estaba roto.

Le libro hablaba de alguien quién había estado investigando el pueblo durante seis años y terminaba con un "no confíes en nadie". Eso lo dejo pensativo por unos segundos porque la voz de su hermano lo volvió violentamente con un grito.

— No me digas que ya te pusiste a leer de nuevo, en serio te van a retar y esta vez no me voy a echar la culpa — con tono de advertencia pero Stanford lo agarro por el brazo y lo llevo al cuarto de ellos para contarle del diario.

— ¿No confíes en nadie, en mi no vas a confiar? — bastante ofendido al escuchar eso.

— Claro que confió en ti — dijo tratando de consolarlo, pero no hizo mucha falta porque Stan ya le estaba cambiando de tema.

— ¿Adivina quién tiene una cita? Si, yo — eso le pareció raro porque Stan era generalmente tímido.

— ¿Cómo te animaste a hablarle a una niña? — Stanford no entendiendo nada, y vio cómo su hermano se ofendía pero no le importó.

— Helen apostó a que no podía pero eso no es lo que importa — su frase fue interrumpida por alguien tocando la puerta y cuando fue a abrir había una niña con una sudadera con capucha de color negra y un jean azul, con zapatillas rojas, toda una chica rara.

— Tenemos tanto en común que da miedo — emocionado por lo parecidos que eran.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — la chica se movió de una forma, como dudando.

— Me llamo Norm… Norma — como si estuviera feliz de que se le ocurrió decir eso.

Todo eso le pareció tan raro a Stanford que no pudo evitar seguirlos y había muchas cosas en ella que en serio le molestaban a Ford y no fue hasta que viera el diario que se pudiera hacer una idea, estaba claro como el agua, esa niña era una bruja, la explicación decía que eran mujeres que atacaban a los hombres, las razones eran varias pero siempre trataban de atraparlos y que lo mejor era evitarlas.

Fue a donde estaba Stanley para contarle lo que había descubierto:

— Norma no es normal ella es esto — abriendo el diario pero cuando vio en que página había quedado se sorprendió y cambio de la página de hadas, que era en la que había quedado a la de brujas, que era la que le quería mostrar.

— No me vas a hacer creer que lo que dice ese libro es real ahora me voy a preparar para tener una cita con una niña a la cual le gusto — dándose vuelta y yendo al baño, donde seguramente pasaría un largo rato peinándose.

En ese momento no supo que hacer y mientras estaba pensando vio que el encargado de reparaciones, alguien llamado Fiddleford, un niño de unos pocos años más que él y su hermano pero de su misma altura.

— Sé que este pueblo tiene cosas raras pero nadie me cree — estaba realmente ofendido y Fiddleford lo miro de forma comprensiva antes de comentar.

— Yo vi muchas cosas raras en los bosques, es divertido buscar esas cosas raras — dijo con tranquilidad, como quien habla del clima, pero seguramente era algo común en ese pueblo.

Después de pensarlo decidió filmar a su hermano cuando salía con su supuesta novia.

Se estaba aburriendo cuando vio que a la niña aparentemente se le caía una mano cuando estaba abrazando de costado a su hermano y se la volvía a poner, cosa más que rara y tardo bastante en ver eso.

Mientras que eso pasaba Stanley estaba en el bosque hablando con Norma, esta parecía muy misteriosa.

— Hay algo que quiero contarte, algo que puede llegar a escandalizarte — lo decía con aparente inseguridad, cosa que preocupo a Stan.

— Dime que es, aunque seas rara, yo te puedo querer — tratando de no sonar tan tonto como se sentía.

— No soy humana… soy…. — se sacó la sudadera y se pudieron ver varias hadas una parada encima de la otra — un hada.

Eso fue demasiado raro para Stan quien dio un paso para atrás, en serio no se había esperado eso.

— Por favor, quédate con nosotros y se nuestro rey, cásate con nosotras — mostrándole un anillo, otra cosa rara pero no tanto como que la chica con la que saliera fuera un hada.

En ese momento Stanford fue corriendo con su tía pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada hablando de una de sus atracciones como para prestarle atención y por eso fue con Helen, quien no le creyó pero le dio las llaves del carrito de golf, esperando que le sirva para algo.

Stan por su parte, trato de escapar pero las hadas lo terminaron atando al piso donde se quedó atado hasta que Stanford lo fuera a rescatar y cuando le estaba por decir que era una bruja se terminó enterando que eran hadas.

Ford logro desatarlo y entre los dos se escaparon pateando hadas e insultándolas diciéndoles que siendo tan pequeñas no podrían acercarse, ni siquiera volando.

Igual usaron el carrito de golf para escaparse de esas hadas malditas, lamentablemente ellas usan su magia para unirse formando un hada enorme que siguió el carrito, tratando de detenerlo y quedarse con Stan.

Las hadas estaban decididas en quedarse con Stan y por eso atacaron el carrito en toda la persecución, por suerte los niños algo sabían de boxeo y las pudieron alejar a golpes. Generalmente estarían en contra de golpear cosas con forma femenina pero en ese caso tuvieron que hacer una excepción.

Con muchos esfuerzos llegan a la cabaña y mientras que Stanford trataba de buscar en el diario pero no encontrando como deshacerse de las hadas.

Fue Stan el que engañándolas, diciéndoles que iba a aceptar casarse con ellas, agarro el soplador de hojas y con ellas las sopló lejos.

Cuando se deshizo de ellas Stan bailó celebrando lo que había hecho y una vez que todo hubiera terminado fueron a la tienda, donde estaba la tía Mabel contando la plata que había ganado y al ver a sus sobrinos sintió lastima por ellos y les ofreció que se llevaran un regalo cada uno, alegando que había comprado cosas de más.

Stanford no confió mucho en ella y le preguntó cuál era la treta y ella le dijo que se apuraran antes de cambiar de idea.

Stanford después de revisar la tienda agarro una campera que atrás tenía escrito "La cabaña del misterio" y su hermano muy emocionado eligió un gancho volador, cosa que a Mabel le pareció más que raro.

— ¿No prefieres una camiseta o algo menos raro? — preguntó pero el negó enérgicamente.

— Claro que no, esto es lo que quiero — dijo decidido.

* * *

Esa noche Stanford escribía en el diario diciendo que a pesar de lo que dijera el diario él sabía que podía confiar en su hermano, que siempre lo había hecho y que nadie lo iba a convencer de lo contrario.

 **Como siempre espero les guste lo que escribo, estoy en un momento de inspiración y más porque deje los RPG.**

 **Admito que ni siquiera estudie para el examen que tengo la semana que viene.**


	2. El Gobblewonker

**El Gobblewonker**

Estaban los gemelos comiendo el desayuno, cada cual tenía un envase de miel de maple. Acababan de terminar de comer cuando a Stanley se le ocurrió hacer una carrera con la miel de maple.

Stanford estaba ganando pero eso fue hasta que Stan se hartara de lo lento que iba su miel de maple y le pegara a la parte de abajo del recipiente haciendo que esta cayera demasiado rápido en la garganta haciendo que tosiera.

— Hiciste trampa, de otra forma no me habrías ganado — le reto Stanford mientras agarraba la revista que recibían en la cabaña y encontró algo que le llamo la atención.

— Mira esto Ford — mostrándole la revista pero para su decepción Stan se interesó más en una bola de hámster tamaño humano que en el artículo que Lee quería que leyera.

— Con esa cosa sería imparable — dijo de forma soñadora pero Stanford le llamó la atención al otro artículo.

— Nosotros vemos cosas mucho más raras de las que muestran aquí, ¿Sacamos alguna foto a las hadas? — termino preguntando a lo que Ford negó con la cabeza.

— Solo este puñado de polvo de hada y los recuerdos — mostrándole el puñado de polvo brillante que tenía en un frasquito.

— ¿Por qué guardaste eso? — intrigado su hermano a lo que Stan solo se encogió de hombros.

Fue en ese momento que llego la tía Mabel con una gran sonrisa.

— Niños, ¿Saben que día es hoy? — más emocionada que de costumbre.

— ¿Feliz aniversario? — trato de adivinar Stanford.

— ¿Mazel tov? — trato de adivinar Stanley y con eso lograron que su tía le pegara a cada uno con el diario que había estado llevando en la mano.

— Día de diversión familiar. Hoy no trabajamos para poder divertirnos — decía mientras revisaba la heladera y sacaba un poco de leche para agregar al café.

— ¿Sera como el último día de diversión familiar? — preguntó preocupado Stanford.

Habían estado creando decoraciones para la tienda y la tía había usado tanto brillo que tardaron días en sacárselo del pelo.

— Aún algunos pájaros me atacan la cabeza a veces — se quejó Stan fritándose el pelo enojado.

— Sé que eso no fue lo más divertido que se me pudo ocurrir, pero quién quiere vendarse los ojos y subir a mi auto — lo dijo con un tono de emoción tan grande que ninguno de los dos pudo evitar gritar "yo", hasta Stanford tardo en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Como había propuesto la tía, los dos se subieron al auto con las vendas en los ojos, cosa que hizo el viaje mucho más espeluznante de lo que hubiera sido de poder ver, en especial porque ellos no sabían que Mabel no estaba mirando el camino, porque estaba tratando de sintonizar algo en la radio.

— Con los ojos vendados mis otros sentidos se agudizan, soy como un superhéroe — decía Stan mientras que le tocaba la cara a su hermano pero fue interrumpido porque el auto pegó un salto.

— ¿Tía, tu también tiene los ojos vendados? — preguntó Stanford preocupado no sabiendo lo que pasaba con su tía.

— No pero con mis cataratas es como si los tuviera — mintió mientras hacía como si el sol le molestara a los ojos, — ¿Es ese un pájaro carpintero? — dicho eso se salió del camino.

Después de unos minutos más de un viaje movido, llegaron al lago donde los dos niños se sacaron la venda cuando se les dijera y se quedaron mirando a su tía sin entender.

— Es temporada de pesca — mostrándoles un cartel que anunciaba el inicio de la temporada.

— ¿Qué estas tramando anciana? — preguntó Stanford no creyéndose que su tía quisiera hacer eso solo para pasar tiempo con ellos.

— Les va a fascinar, todo el pueblo está aquí — viendo a las otras personas que estaban pescando y como se estaban divirtiendo.

— Eso es tiempo en familia — dijo pensativa pero fue interrumpida por Stanford.

— ¿Desde cuándo te interesa pasar tiempo en familia? — eso puso levemente triste a Mabel pero lo disimulo antes de volverles a hablar.

— Vamos, va a ser genial, sé que a los niños de su edad les encanta esto, nunca pude convencer a mis amigas de que vengan a hacer esto conmigo porque "son demasiado femeninas para esto" — diciendo lo que decían sus amigas haciendo comillas con los dedos.

— Creo que si quiere pescar con nosotros — Stanley sintiéndose atrapado y no sabiendo como zafarse de eso.

— Sé que puede alegrarlos, los sombreros de pesca de los Pines — poniéndoles unos gorros con más brillo que tela y que tenían bordados Stan 1 y Stan 2. Los chicos los miraban incrédulos.

— Los hice yo y estaremos los tres solos con esas hermosas gorras pescando durante diez horas — eso si que no le gusto a los niños.

— ¿Diez horas? — preguntó escandalizado Stanford mientras que Stan lo miraba preocupado, no quería estar allí pero tampoco quería lastimar los sentimientos de su tía.

Estaban pensando en cómo no ir cuando un hombre alto y un poco robusto grito desde el muelle que había visto algo y siguió gritando mientras tiraba todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Estuvo gritando hasta que una señora lo parara preocupada, pero eso duro poco porque ya estaba mostrándoles a todos su bote destruido y echándole la culpa a un monstro llamado Gabelwonker.

Eso interesó mucho a Stanford, quién le mostró la revista a Stanley recordándole del premio por una foto de algo raro y como podían dividirse la ganancia por la mitad.

Eso emociono mucho a Stan quien trato de convencer a Mabel de que fueran a la isla, después esmeraron a celebrar poder ir a una cacería de monstros pero pararon cuando el viejo se uniera a ellos pero no pudieron decir mucho porque un bote se estaba acercando a ellos. En él estaba Fiddleford y estaba emocionado de verlos.

— ¿Dijeron cacería de monstruos? — emocionado por lo que acababa de escuchar y a los dos les encantó ver a Fidds.

— Fidds — celebró Stan feliz de verle.

— ¿Cómo estas Stan uno? — Haciendo el golpe de puño con él, seguido de un ruido de explosión, sabía que eso le gustaba — después te devuelvo el libro que me prestaste Stanford — le había prestado un libro hacia unos días y no lo había terminado de leer.

— Si quieren puedo llevarlos en mi bote, le mejore el motor hace unos pocos días — orgulloso de su trabajo y logrando emocionar a los chicos.

— Piénselo bien, puede ir a perder el tiempo en una épica cacería de monstruos o divertirse de lo grande pescando con su tía abuela Mabel — poniendo pose triunfadora, cosa que se vio opacada por el mal estado del bote en el que estaba sentada.

Los chicos primero vieron al bote de Fiddleford y después al de Mabel para y sin dudarlo mucho irse en el bote del chico reparador.

Eso puso muy triste a Mabel pero no iba a dejar el bote, ya esos dos se darían cuanta de su error pero no estaba tan segura de aceptarlos de vuelta en su bote cuando eso pasara.

Cuando estaban yendo se dieron cuenta de que no tenían protector solar y por eso volvieron a comprar un poco a la tienda que estaba cerca del lago.

Una vez que no les faltara nada, Stanford les contó cuál era su plan y de paso respondió la pregunta de su hermano de qué era lo que había comprado y que llevaba en muchas bolsas.

Les contó como el mayor problema para los que seguían monstros era que se quedaban sin rollo o no encontraban la cámara. Pensando en eso fue que él compró dieciséis cámaras descartables.

Después de perder varias cámaras en la explicación Stanford asigno los puestos. Nombrando a Stanley vigía, a Fiddleford se encargaría del timón y él sería el capitán.

— ¿Quién te dio el título de capitán? — se quejó enojado Ford.

— Porque todo esto fue mi idea — respondió enojado Lee.

— ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo el capitán? — preguntó desafiante.

— No me parece buena idea — dijo pensativo con una mano en la pera.

— Entonces seré co capitán — emocionado por haber descubierto una solución al problema, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— No existe el título de co capitán — como respuesta, Ford tiro una de las cámaras al agua.

— Esta bien sé lo que quieras — dijo dándose por vencido, — lo que vamos a hacer para atraer a la criatura es atraerlo con esto — dijo señalando un barril de comida para peces.

Todo eso paso ante la mirada atenta de Mabel quien ofendida fue a tratar de hablar con alguien pero lo único que consiguió fue se fueran dejándola sola.

* * *

Por su parte los niños ya estaban llegando a la isla Undetrasero, Stan jugando con un pelícano que estaba en la proa, cosa que molestaba a Stanford que quería que se tomaran el tema en serio, tan en serio como se lo estaba tomando él, por lo menos.

Fue gracias a eso que prácticamente chocaron con la isla y antes de que Stanford pudiera quejarse, Stanford1 declaro que habían llegado.

Viendo que el ambiente estaba tenso fue al cartel y con algo de esfuerzo logro tapar parte del cartel.

— Miren chicos, la isla trasero — eso solo le dio gracia a Stanley e hizo que Stanford se enojara más.

— ¿Qué te pasa, el miedo mató tu sentido del humor? — preguntó creído Stan.

— No tengo miedo — se quejó Stanford pero Stanley empezó a hacerle cosquillas, cosa que solo logró molestar más a su hermano y no paró hasta que escucharan un ruido horrible.

— Por favor díganme que eso fue el estómago de uno de nosotros — dio Stan asustado.

— No creo que ningún estomago humano haga ese tipo de ruidos — dijo igualmente asustado Fiddleford.

Tan ocupados estaban estando asustados que no notaron la zarigüeya que apareció y se llevó el farol que habían estado usando, yéndose por la niebla hasta que no se le pudiera ver.

— No veo nada — se quejó Stanford tratando de ver a pesar de la niebla.

— Tal vez no valga la pena — dijo Fiddleford pero Stanford estaba tan seguro de querer la foto que les emociono contándoles cómo serían las cosas de poder tener esa foto, lo bien que les iría si la tuvieran. Eso los alentó a seguir y Fiddleford por si acaso agarro un palo que había en el piso, planeando usarlo como arma.

Llegaron al otro lado de la isla donde había algo que tenía la forma de un monstro pero cuando se acercaron se dieron cuenta de que se trataba solamente de un monstro de madera, en el cual había muchos castores jugando y abrazándose.

— Pero lo que escuchamos era un monstro — se quejó indignado Stanford y cerca de donde estaban volvió a sonar el ruido y para decepción de todos se dieron cuenta de que no era más que un castor mordiendo una motosierra y eso haciendo que se encendiera por unos segundos.

— Al final resulto que el viejo solo estaba loco — dijo Stanford abatido.

Xxxxxxx

Mientras tanto Mabel le estaba dando consejos a un niño que había visto en un bote.

— Cuando lanzas una línea mucha gente no lo sabe pero debes usar un nudo de barril, es un secreto que te comparto — eso había sido algo que aprendiera cuando era joven.

Lamentablemente lo que logró hablándole así fue asustar al niño.

— ¿Quién es usted? — preguntó asustado.

— Tu puedes llamarme tía Mabel — orgullosa pero los padres del niño la amenazaron con llamar a la policía y ella se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

— ¿Qué le diremos a la tía Mabel? La dejamos sola por nada — se quejó Stanford para luego tirar una piedra al lago.

En ese momento la tierra se estremeció un poco y del agua salió la criatura que habían estado buscando, asustando a los tres exploradores que empezaron a correr siendo perseguidos por el monstruo y mientras huían le iban tirando cámaras, en un vano intento de lastimar la criatura.

Mientras eso pasaba Mabel estaba escuchando como una abuela estaba pasándola bien con sus nietos, cosa que la ofendió y les abucheo.

Xxxxx

El monstruo los siguió, haciendo que se chocaran con la estructura donde estaban los castores y estos los atacaran.

Deshacerse de ellos fue complicado y cuando lo lograron estaban demasiado cerca de una catarata y pensando que atrás de esta iba a haber una cueva, por suerte para ellos, si la había y por el tamaño de esta el monstro se quedó trabado.

Aprovecharon eso para sacarle unas fotos pero en ese momento una piedra le cayó encima y la forma en la que callo la cabeza fue demasiado rara, cuando Stanford se acercó y golpeó el monstro, notó que era de metal y después de treparlo, encontró una compuerta y al abrirla encontró al viejo que habían visto gritando y le explicó como nadie le prestaba atención y como había construido un robot para lograrlo, eso les pareció raro hasta que les dijera que era algo común en las personas viejas. El buscar atención, no el construir monstros.

— Creo que fue cruel que dejaran a la señora Pines sola — eso le dolió a los gemelos que decidieron agarrar el destruido bote e ir con Mabel.

* * *

Mabel no estuvo feliz de recibirlos pero al final lograron convencerla y pasaron lo que quedo de la tarde pescando, jugando juegos y sacándose muchas fotos, la verdad es que no había sido tan aburrido como pensaron que sería.

También esperaban que haciendo eso no volviera a hacerles pasar por algo lleno de brillo en lo que les quedaba de vida.

 **Sé que me apuro en partes pero espero que igual les guste como escribo.**

 **Acepto ideas para cambios de roles, igual pondré los cambios hechos hasta ahora.**

 **Mabel = Stanley**

 **Dipper = Stanford**

 **Wendy = Helen (esposa de Stanford en mis fic)**

 **Soos = Fiddleford**


	3. Cazadores de cabezas

**Hola mis angelitos, vuelvo aquí para seguir con este fic.**

 **Escribo los fics de forma alternada para que no se me acabe la inspiración y este me cuesta un poquito más.**

 **Siguiendo consejos no seré tan fiel al original pero claro que la trama la respetare.**

 **Cazadores de cabezas**

Los gemelos Stan estaban viendo tele, viendo un programa sobre un pato detective, bueno el que estaba viendo el programa era Stanley porque Stanley estaba leyendo uno de sus historietas.

— No entiendo cómo puedes ver esa cosa — se quejó Stanley sin dejar de mirar su comic.

— Dices eso porque tu no tienes idea de lo que es usar el cerebro para investigar algo — Stanley indignado de que dijera que el programa que estaba viendo no era bueno.

— ¿Cómo si tu pudieras ser un detective como los de los libros que tanto lees? — con tono burlón a lo que Stanley lo miro con media sonrisa.

— Claro que puedo, para empezar te puedo decir que sé que hiciste algo malo y por cómo estás viendo el pasillo viendo el pasillo por el cual podría aparecer la tía Mabel, diré que te has robado un helado de la tienda, además de que tienes una mancha en la playera — Stan se miró la playera notando, para su enojo, que su hermano tenía razón.

— Bueno, eso lo sabes porque nos conocemos de toda la vida no es ningún mérito — o queriendo admitir que estaba impresionado y antes de que pudiera objetar algo, Fiddleford llego a donde estaban bastante emocionado.

— Chicos, encontré un cuarto mientras que estaba limpiando — dijo para mostrarles una puerta que estaba abierta, había estado tapado por un empapelado y Fiddleford descubrió un picaporte tirado cerca de esta puerta.

Entraron los tres con una linterna, Stan escondiéndose atrás de Stanley, porque a pesar de cómo actúa generalmente, él es bastante cobarde.

El lugar estaba lleno de figuras de personas y eso no era para nada agradable para los que lo estaban recorriendo.

— Estas son demasiado falsas, en especial esta — dijo Stanley apuntando una de ellas, una que parecía tener la forma de su tía y cuando esta les hablo se fueron corriendo.

Le costó a Mabel tranquilizar a los niños lo suficiente como para que volvieran, Fiddleford se había ido lejos diciendo que tenía algo que reparar mientras decía en voz baja como le gustaría olvidar todo.

— Este es mi colección de figuras de cera, siempre tuve un gran amor por todo lo que tiene que ver con el arte y por eso tengo todos y mi favorito es… Por Dios, ¿Qué le paso a mi Lincoln? —enojada, — no sé cuál de ustedes fue pero los voy a estar vigilando a todos — señalando a las otras figuras.

Mientras que ella hacía eso, Lee se acercó al charco que había dejado la cera derretida.

— No debe de ser difícil, yo soy bueno en artes, mucho mejor que este nerd por lo menos — orgulloso de lo que estaba diciendo.

— Estás seguro de que podrías hacer algo así, lo haría yo pero tengo que cuidar del negocio pero si puedes hacer algo como esto, no veo porque no — dicho eso dejo a Lee y a Lee para que el primero pueda hacer su trabajo.

A Stan le costó mucho llegar a una conclusión de que era lo que podía hacer y fue gracias a un comentario de Lee y a ver una foto de su tía que llegara a la conclusión de que era lo que podía hacer.

Lee había exagerado en lo bueno que era en el arte y por eso cuando llego a la parte del pecho de la figura se le paso la mano y cuando vio lo que había hecho se asustó y al ver como su hermano no estaba prestándole atención por leer, su susto paso a enojo.

— Lee, presta atención y ayúdame que me equivoque — en pánico, era como si quisiera que su hermano estuviera igual de asustado que él pero no lo logró.

Lee, con toda la calma del mundo fue a ver la figura y lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? Dime que hago y lo haré — ya empezando a dar saltos en el lugar ante la mirada poco interesada de su hermano, que fue a donde estaba y le pegó una cachetada, eso fue lo que necesito para calmarse un poco.

— ¿Y si haces la versión masculina de la tía? De esa forma no importa lo que hiciste — Stan lo pensó y era verdad, no había muchas otras cosas que pudiera hacer al respecto.

De esa forma siguió trabajando hasta que su tía fuera buscando sus zapatos y al ver la escultura se cayó de espaldas y la miró asustada.

Ellos no podían saber, no había forma de que supieran.

— ¿Qué te parece tía? — preguntó emocionado Stan y después de ver que su cara era de genuina inocencia respondió.

— Qué el museo de cera está de vuelta abierto — con emoción y feliz ante la idea de conseguir plata para eso que estaba haciendo en secreto.

Después de eso mando a los dos niños a dar panfletos a todos para invitarlos a la inauguración y para convencerlos prometió hamburguesas gratis.

Cuando Stan vio como ella las estaba cocinando, la miro sorprendido y le dijo:

— Pensé que no las ibas a hacer — eso le molestó bastante a su tía abuela, ya se sentía bastante mal con cobrar por estar allí pero en serio necesitaba la plata.

— No les voy a mentir porque de hacerlo dejarían de ser mis clientes — eso era algo en lo que Stan no estaba para nada de acuerdo.

En su casa, el vendía limonada a los vecinos y nunca se la dejaban de comprar, claro que el ser tierno le ayudaba.

La estuvo mirando como su fuera una cosa rara todo el tiempo y todo fue bien hasta que les dijo que era solo una por persona, una mísera hamburguesa del grosor de una hoja de papel, sin condimentos ni lechuga o tomate, por persona.

Eso enfureció a las personas que habían ido con la ilusión de llenarse hamburguesas y actuaron de forma violenta, por lo que Mabel agarro la caja de la plata y se fue corriendo.

El resto del día estuvieron divirtiéndose, ignorando como Mabel miraba la nueva figura de cera, que era con una mescla de felicidad y nostalgia, cosa rara.

Esa noche Mabel llevo la figura a ver tele con ellos, cosa que extraño a los niños pero ya sabían que su tía era rara y por eso no le dieron mucha importancia.

Después de agradecer a Stanley por haberle hecho esa figura, lo mando a dormir y se quedó viendo la tele.

Al poco tiempo se levantó para ir al baño, dejando a la figura sentada en su lugar, si no fuera por el fez sería la persona que tanto extrañaba, esa de la que mucho no le gustaba pensar.

Igual y de una forma rara le encantaba tener esa figura cerca.

Fue por eso que cuando volviera del baño y viera que su amada escultura de cera estuviera decapitada pegó un grito, uno que asusto mucho a los dos niños que bajaron corriendo para ver a su tía arrodillada cerca de la figura.

Stanley se quedó tratando de calmarla mientras que Stanley llamaba a la policía, cosa que realmente no había querido hacer pero Stanley le convenció de que hiciera.

Cuando la policía llego, estos dijeron que no se podía resolver, eso enojo mucho a los tres Pines, en especial a Mabel que se había encariñado mucho con la figura de cera.

Stanley dijo que ellos dos podían encargarse de resolver todo, que entre los dos podían encontrar al que acecinara al tío de cera, que era como lo estaban llamando.

Eso no le gustó para nada a Stanley, una cosa era ser fanático de las historietas y otra muy diferente era ponerse a buscar a un criminal, uno que seguramente iba a estar armado y que podría llegar a pegarle un tiro a casa uno.

Pero como siempre su hermano lo convenció, diciéndole que lo necesitaba porque Stanley era mucho más simpático que él, cuando este quería y era capaz de convencer a las personas a confesar, algo que Stanley no podría por ser demasiado directo.

Revisaron el lugar donde ocurrió el crimen y lo que encontraron fue un hacha y unas huellas, huellas de alguien que tenía un agujero en el zapato, cosa que les pareció raro a los dos.

Al día siguiente, cuando estaban saliendo, vieron a Mabel que estaba bajando un ataúd del baúl de su auto y cuando le dijeron lo que iban a hacer, ella solamente les dijo que tuvieran cuidado y que volvieran para el funeral que iba a hacerle, sentía que era algo que tenía que hacer.

Viendo la lista de sospechosos fueron al bar del pueblo, donde lograron entrar gracias a unas identificaciones falsas hechas por Lee, supuestamente había aprendido como se tenían que ver por lo programas de la tele.

Lograron entrar y Stanley se volvió a pegar a Stanley por lo feo que era el lugar y la gran cantidad de personas que se estaban golpeando.

— Si papá se enterara que entramos a un lugar como este nos mataría — eso también lo asustaba incluso más de lo que le asustaba el lugar donde estaban.

— Papá no se va a enterar, la única forma sería si la tía le cuenta y no creo que ella le cuente porque estamos investigando quien mato a su querido amigo de cera — eso convenció a Stan, en especial cuando fueron a hablar con una mujer que estaba peleando con una máquina de pulseada, logrando romperla, era la señora Brown, persona de Mississippi a la que le encantaba cazar y hacer otras cosas que siempre se consideran como cosas de hombres.

— Señora Brown ¿Dónde estuvo usted ayer? — cuando los escuchara la señora dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ver a los niños que le estaban interrogando.

— Estuve bebiendo en la barra, pueden preguntarle al cantinero si no me creer, eso y que esa hacha es para zurdos y yo soy diestra — dicho eso gano y le pego a la maquina con una silla, por lo que Lee se fue corriendo y Lee más tranquilo fue a ratificar lo que la señora había dicho.

Cuando Lee salió, no hizo comentario sobre cómo había escapado.

Pero lo que les dio servía como pista para saber quién había sido el que decapitara al amigo de cera.

Fueron de persona a persona tratando de ver cuál era la mano que usaban para escribir y muchos resultaron ser diestros, hasta el viejo Soos Ramírez, que tenía una lata de comida atascada a la mano.

Fue por descarte que llegaron a la conclusión de que la culpable debía de ser la periodista Shandra Jiménez, una periodista que nunca había logrado salir del pueblo y que le tenía mucha envidia a un periodista feo que a pesar de eso estaba trabajando en la televisión y ella en un diario de mala muerte.

Fueron con los policías al diario pero no consiguieron nada, solo asustar a la periodista porque esta tenía una cámara de seguridad en la que se mostraba a ella jugando a los dardos con una foto de Toby Decidido.

Eso le dio vergüenza a ña periodista y los echo de la oficina.

Ya fuera los gemelos estaban demasiado desilusionados como para querer ir a la cabaña pero estaban seguros de que iban a llegar tarde al funeral del tío de cera y sabían que el que ellos no estuvieran allí podría llegar a ofenderla.

* * *

El funeral fue bastante sencillo y no solamente estuvieron ellos dos, también estuvo Fiddleford, quien estaba leyendo un libro cuando llegaron y solo lo soltó cuando la tía Mabel empezó a decir su discurso. Un discurso que no pudo ser completado porque ella se puso a llorar y se fue corriendo del lugar, siendo seguida por Fiddleford, quien admiraba demasiado a la señora como para verla mal.

Cando se fueron los niños se acercaron a la figura de cera y Stanley se dio cuenta de que esta tenía un agujero en el zapato, cosa rara pero Stanley le dijo que era común, que era la cosa que lo sujetaba para que este parado.

Cuando Stanley estaba sacando sus conclusiones, las figuras cobraron vida y fue de suerte que descubrieran que se podían derretir con las velas decorativas, y terminó siendo perseguido por Sherlock Holmes quien lo siguió al techo mientras que era insultado por el detective.

Para su mala suerte, este no contó con que el sol saliera y este fuera lo suficiente como para derretirlo.

Mientras debajo de él, Stanley en medio de un ataque de pánico estaba atacando las figuras de cera con toda cosa caliente que pudiera llegar a sus manos.

Cuando Stanley bajara, este estaba quemando a Poe, después de burlarse de su poesía, llamándola demasiado triste.

Cuando hubiera quemado la última entro la tía Mabel y se quedó estupefacta cuando vio toda la cera derretida en el cuarto y ninguna de sus figuras por ninguna parte.

— Dios mío, ¿Qué paso aquí? — preocupada por todo lo que había perdido.

— Las figuras de cera trataron de matarlos pero nosotros les ganamos en una heroica pelea — haciendo un gesto golpeando el aire — suerte que papá nos hizo ir a clases de boxeo — a escuchar a su hermano decir eso Lee lo miro extrañado.

— Pensé que tu odiabas ir a clases de boxeo — no entendiendo a su hermano.

— Lo odio pero si me sirve para pelear con lo raro, es bueno haberlo hecho — festejando las cosas que habían hecho.

Cansado de la discusión que estaban teniendo Stanley bajo la cabeza del tío de cera que estaba encima de la chimenea.

— Aquí tienes tía — tirándosela y ella la miro con afecto.

— Gracias chicos, ¿Quién quiere unos besitos de tía? — los dos chicos se negaron pero ella fue y les dio un beso a cada uno en la frente, por lo que los dos pusieron cara de asco.

— Para celebrar pediré pizza, se lo merecen por ser mis pequeños héroes y ya mañana Fidds va limpiar esto — se fue orgullosa con la cabeza bajo el brazo.

Los niños estaban tan felices con la idea de la pizza que ni Stanley sospechó en el trato afectivo que le daba a la cabeza.

 **Así termina el capítulo, espero les guste y les parezca gracioso que haya cambiado al masculino Dan por la mamá de Helen, eso vendrá bien para un chiste en un capítulo futuro.**

 **Sigo diciendo que si tiene alguna idea, las aceptare con gusto.**


	4. Citas para olvidar

**Bienvenidos a este capítulo espero les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

 **Citas olvidable**

Aprovechando que tenían los gemelos Stan estaban con Fiddleford mirando la tele, un bizarro programa de un tigre al que le insertaron un puño, se llamaba "Puño de tigre". Eso a Stanley le parecía ridículo pero lo veía porque no tenía mejor cosa que hacer.

Cuando llegaron las publicidades apareció una donde una niña llamada "La pequeña Susan" los invitaba a un lugar llamado "La tienda de la telepatía".

La niña era más pequeña que los gemelos, con un vestido de color celeste y un moñito en el cuello, cosa que parecía raro pero su peinado levantado era aún más raro, era como esos que se usaban en los sesenta, con mucho fijador.

Hasta la mostraron a Mabel saliendo de la letrina en camisón, con un papel higiénico pegado a su pantufla y la llamaron "falsa mujer misteriosa", cosa que molestó a los gemelos.

— Deberíamos ir a ver qué tal es — dijo Stanley pero una enojada Mabel entro a donde estaban y mientras se sacaba el saco lo retaba:

— Nadie de esta casa va a ir a la casa de la competencia — enojada de que hasta se atreviera a decir eso, — todo se me complicó mucho más desde que ese maldito volviera al pueblo — estaba realmente enojada con esa niña que estaba haciéndole cosas como sacarle el lugar del estacionamiento.

— En ese caso podemos ir a la tienda que no es una casa — Stanley feliz de poder hacer lo que quiere e investigar algo que le parece raro.

A Stanley mucho no le ilusionaba la idea de ir a ver a alguien que estafa como su tía o que lo haga hasta más que ella.

Tuvieron que esperar a que ella se fuera a tomar una siesta para poder ir, estaban seguros de que si los viera ir no les dejaría.

Fiddleford fue con ellos porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y no tenía ganas de estar aburriéndose en la casa.

En la entrada estaba un señor Buddy Wentworth, que estaba con un saco de tela al que llamaba el saco de la adivinación y era idéntico al que usaba la tía Mabel y lo usaba igual que ella para sacarles plata a los visitantes. Está claro que ninguno de los tres dejo algo de plata.

Se fueron a sentar tratando de adivinar qué tipo de lugar era esa tienda.

Antes de empezar a cantar la niña se tocó e l moño mientras que pedía que se pararan y para la sorpresa de Lee y desconfianza de Lee, ellos se pararon aunque no fuera por voluntad propia.

Después de eso la niña empezó a cantar mientras adivinaba cosas de las personas del público, hasta llegando a adivinar el nombre de Lee pero este estaba usando una playera con su nombre pintado, así que no era algo tan sorprendente.

Cuando salieron, Lee admiraba a la niña por como lograba desplumar a los incautos.

— Solo hace unos tontos pasos de baile y le dan su dinero, es en serio increíble y solo tiene que usar una tienda y alguien que toque el órgano electrónico — asombrado de cómo ganaba plata con tan poco.

— Sería raro que no admiraras a una estafadora — se burló Lee desarreglándole el pelo para después salir corriendo y que Lee lo persiguiera divertido.

* * *

Esa tarde mientras volvían a ver la tele cuando alguien tocó el timbre y Stan tuvo que ir a atender por haber perdido una partida de piedra, papel o tijeras, cosa que alegro a Stanley que se podía quedar leyendo el diario.

El encontrar a la persona que podía ser tan buena estafando sorprendió mucho a Lee.

— Hola Stanley, estaba pasando por aquí y quise venir a hacerte una visita — sonriendo, tratando de verse lo más tierna posible pero eso no funcionaba con Lee que la miro nada impresionado.

— Dime la verdad, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — no confiando nada en ella.

— Veo que tu no eres fácil de engañar, que a diferencia de muchas personas de este pueblo tu eres alguien con cerebro — eso le gustó escuchar a Lee, quién generalmente era muy tímido con las niñas pero no con esta y eso era por ser ella menor que él.

—Gracias por todos los halagos pero eso no me dice que es lo que quieres y tengo historietas que me están llamando — se estaba por volver cuando Susan, ya casi sin ideas vio lo desarreglado que estaba el pelo de Lee.

— Si quieres puedes venir a mi camerino, ahí tengo algo que puede hacer que tu pelo se vea fabuloso — Lee lo pensó unos segundos y mientras que lo hacía se escuchó a Mabel que lo llamaba y eso fue lo que necesito para convencerse de ir con ella.

Gracias a eso, fue Stanley el que tuvo que sacar la basura y por eso estaba enojado con su hermano pero el enojo paso a sorpresa cuando lo viera llegar con todo el pelo tirado para atrás usando mucho gel, cosa que no era para nada común en él.

— Dios mío, ¿Qué te paso en el pelo? — tratando de ver que le habían hecho y no entendiendo porque alguien se haría algo así voluntariamente.

— Fui a pasar el tiempo con Susan y ella me ayudo a arreglar el desastre de pelo que heredamos — feliz por cómo se veía.

— Te ves como un mafioso de la tele — se burló Lee a lo que Lee puso imitando la voz del Padrino dijo:

— Y te voy a hacer una propuesta que no vas a poder rechazar — divirtiéndose al decir eso.

— En serio no creo que sea bueno confiar en alguien que usa tanto fijador — preocupado por su hermano pero este le respondió enojado.

— Con ella es divertido estar, no se la pasa haciendo cosas científicas de nerd como tu y Fidds — en ese momento apareció el mencionado invitando a Lee a tratar de ver hasta que altura puede llegar su nuevo cohete que había fabricado. Eso emociono mucho a Lee que se fue corriendo.

Al encontrarse solo y no estando nada interesado en ver el cohete, Lee fue a lo de Susan y los dos fueron a sentarse al techo de la fábrica, lugar desde el cual se podía ver al pueblo.

— Desde aquí la gente del pueblo se ve como hormigas, hormigas que me gusta imaginar que puedo quemar con una lupa y dar de comer a mi gatito — dijo feliz y a Lee no le gustó.

— Claro que si — dándole la razón recordando lo que su padre habría dicho, que a la gente loca siempre hay que darle la razón.

— Me gustas mucho Stanley, tu nombre es increíble — lo del nombre Lee no se lo creyó, en especial por lo consiente que estaba de como su nombre era nombre de persona vieja.

— Tu también me agradas mucho — no queriendo entender lo que ella había dicho de otra forma.

— Como me gustas quiero tener una cita contigo — eso fue algo que no se había esperado y hasta se puso rojo por la sorpresa, nunca había sido bueno para ese tipo de cosas.

— No creo que pueda… — ella aprovecho la duda

— Nos vemos esta noche para la cena, en serio te lo agradezco — dicho eso lo abrazó y por lo perplejo que estaba Lee no se atrevió a moverse.

* * *

Más tarde mientras que jugaban a una consola de videojuegos vieja, la Atari, algo que habían encontrado por la cabaña, siguieron charlando.

— Lo más triste es que esta podría ser considerada como mi primera cita — sintiéndose un poco como un perdedor por ser su primera cita con una niña a la que le lleva dos años.

— Seguramente te llevara a un buen lugar, yo que tu aprovecharía pero trata de no hacer que ella se enamore de ti, porque si lo hace no te desharás de ella — tratando de darle un buen consejo a su hermano mayor.

— Por favor no soy tan seductor — mientras hablaba le ganaba.

— Eso es algo que no discuto — dijo Lee y el timbre sonó, haciendo que Lee fura a atender y para gran susto de él estaba Susan en un caballo, diciéndole que esa iba a ser la mejor cita de su vida.

No sabiendo que otra cosa hacer, Stan se subió al caballo y fueron galopando al restaurante más caro del pueblo.

Eso le encantó a Lee, quien se dejaba sorprender por las cosas costosas.

— Tu si que tienes buen gusto — admirando el lugar — y me sorprende que hayan dejado entrar al caballo — viendo hacia donde el animal tomaba agua de una fuente.

— Es que a mi me dejan hacer lo que quiero — ella riéndose, la verdad es que un poco Lee se sentía fuera de lugar y nervioso pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo más que grande para que no se notara.

La verdad es que la niña estaba actuando demasiado como una malcriada y eso no le gustó para nada a Lee, que no podía esperar el momento de irse a su casa a leer sus comics.

— Como esta cita fue tan bien, la próxima será fantástica — dijo ella a lo que él se enojó.

— No dijiste nada de que fueran dos citas, después de esta se acabó y nada de lo que hagas me va a hacer cambiar de opinión — mostrándose decidido pero ella llamo un enorme pájaro el cual lo invitó a un baile y eso no fue lo peor, mucha gente que se acercó pensando que eso era lo más tierno del mundo y por eso no pudo decirle que no, cosa que lo enojo a más no poder.

* * *

Lee estaba en la casa viendo tele cuando Lee llegó y sin dejar de mirar el aparato le preguntó:

— ¿Qué tal estuvo la cita? — no mostrándose realmente curioso y se sorprendió cuando su hermano se sentara en el mismo sillón que él, a su lado.

— Horrible y para colmo me convenció de ir a otra cita — suspirando, por no saber qué hacer.

— Es gracioso que tu hayas sido el que se quejaba que en el colegio ninguna de las chicas lo aceptara hacer algo con él — le parecía divertido en parte lo que le estaba pasando a su hermano.

— Ya sé pero a Susan la quiero como amiga y me encantaría que ella entendiera eso — sintiéndose realmente mal por lo que estaba pasando.

— Lamentablemente no creo que ella acepte eso — dicho eso abrazó a su hermano y se quedaron viendo tele hasta que se hizo la hora de dormir.

* * *

Mabel estaba en la tienda cuando vio en uno de los diarios de chimentos que había una foto de uno de sus sobrinos agarrado de la mano del pequeño monstruo.

Enojada fue a mostrar el diario al hermano que estaba barriendo la tienda de regalos.

— ¿Qué hace tu hermano en esta foto con Susan? — sintiendo como si su sobrino la hubiera traicionado.

— Todo el mundo habla de la hermosa pareja que forman — dijo Helen mientras que se fijaba en su teléfono.

— Ningún sobrino mío va a salir con esa niña — fue a ponerse ropa de trabajo y buscar su bastón y salió de la casa tratando de verse lo más intimidante que se pudiera.

— Realmente no me gustaría ser el que se tenga que enfrentar a ella estando así — comentó Fiddleford, que se había asustado bastante con la salida de su jefa.

Con total enojo Mabel manejó hacía la casa de Susan, donde golpeo la puerta con fuerza y cuando vio el cartel de "Disculpe el jardín" lo saco diciendo:

— Este jardín horrendo no tienen perdón — y en cuanto lo saco apareció Buddy que estaba con cara de pocos amigos pero esta cambio cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, cambio la cara por una sonrisa.

— Mabel Pines, es un placer verte, mejor pasa y hablemos — empujándola dentro de la casa a pesar de cómo esta trataba de zafarse.

— La verdad es que vengo a hablar sobre tu hija… — empezó siendo interrumpida por el padre de la niña.

— Claro pero déjame que te sirva un café, es de Colombia — eso le gusto a Mabel.

— Claro, escuche que el mejor café es de allí — dejándose guiar al sillón donde se sentó, espero que le sirviera el café.

— Escuche que nuestros niños están teniendo citas — dijo mientras se acomodaba en su sillón reclinable.

— Estoy totalmente en contra — para demostrar más enojo tiro un almohadón que estaba cerca de donde estaba sentada.

— Yo creo que este sería un buen momento para que la cabaña del misterio y la tienda de la telepatía se unan y así poder aumentar las ganancias —eso a Mabel le encantó, le daba un poco de culpa pero teniendo en cuenta en lo que estaba planeando usar esa plata lo mejor era tragarse esa culpa.

* * *

El baile fue tan malo como Lee se lo había imaginado y hasta peor, con ella haciéndose la tierna todo el baile y tratando de abrazarlo lo más posible, cosa que le molestaba demasiado a Lee.

Después de eso fueron en un bote que era manejado por el loco Ramírez, haciendo todo demasiado romántico como para cortar con él.

— Esta cita fue fabulosa, la siguiente te dejara sin aliento — eso enojo realmente a Lee.

— Hasta acá llego, no quiero que te hagas la romántica, solo quiero que seamos amigo, que es más divertido — tratando de razonar con ella pero esta le agarro la mano con ternura.

— Tu eres mi alma gemela y quiero estar contigo para siempre — una vez que dijera eso no supo que más decir.

Cuando volvió a la cabaña estaba caminando de un lado al otro tratando de encontrar una buena forma de terminar con ella pero entre su nula experiencia en el tema y que la muy maldita siempre tenía una forma de verse tierna y tener audiencia para hacer que él se sintiera culpable si quería rechazarla.

— No seas tan fatalista Lee, no es como si te fueras a casar con ella — dijo sin saber que Mabel iba a entrar con una remera que dijera "Equipo Susan" y dijera:

— Stanley, tu te vas a casar con Susan, hice un trato y me regalaron esta playera — la miro y mucho no le gustó — le faltan brillos — pero eso no fue escuchado porque Lee se había ido corriendo al cuarto, siendo seguido por un preocupado Lee.

Cuando Lee llegó al cuartó vio que Lee se había tapado la cara con una chaqueta, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

— Stanley no está aquí, está en pueblo chaqueta — sonando abatido.

— Si tanto sientes que no puedes, yo cortare por ti — tratando de animarlo y logrando que se saque la chaqueta de la cabeza.

— Es una maldita y demasiado buena chantajeando a las personas, ni yo puedo decirle que no — lo gracioso era como admiraba y odiaba eso de ella.

— No te preocupes, yo lo hare — dicho eso se abrazaron y mientras que Lee iba a leer unos comics para tranquilizarse, Lee iba a ver a Susan al restaurante al que había llevado a Lee.

Le sorprendió con la facilidad con la que le dejaran entrar y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo fue a la mesa donde estaba ella.

— ¿Stanley? — preguntó ella no prestando mucha atención.

— No, soy Stanley y vengo a decirte que él no quiere salir más contigo, que lo pones muy nervioso — espero que la niña tuviera una rabieta de algún tipo pero aparentemente se lo tomó con calma.

— ¿No vas a volverte loca y amenazarme o algo así? — preguntó Lee, siendo eso lo que había esperado de ella.

— Claro que no, sabía que esto podría pasar — eso le dio una sensación de alivio.

Lo que no sabía era que en su casa la niña estaba usando su moño para hacer que las cosas de su cuarto flotaran y se chocaran entre ellas.

Eso enojo a su padre quien le quiso retar pero esta lo echo del cuarto diciéndole que lo podía comprar y vender a un circo.

Xxxxxxx

Ajeno a todo eso Lee atendió el teléfono, resultaba ser Shandra Jiménez quien le decía que estaba interesada en saber sobre las cosas que había estado investigando, hasta le garantizó que no le importaba el que la hubiera acusado del asesinato del tío de cera.

Le dio una dirección y emocionado él fue.

Una vez que entrara la puerta se cerró detrás de él y la única persona que estaba en ese lugar era Susan sentada con una sonrisa maligna.

— ¿Te estas divirtiendo en este pueblo, hace cuanto que estás aquí, hace unos días? — preguntó sonriendo pero de una manera que le estaba crispando los nervios a Lee, — este pueblo tiene misterios que tu nunca entenderás — dicho eso uso su moño para hacer que las cosas brillen y se eleven.

* * *

Mientras que eso pasaba Lee estaba en las afueras de la cabaña tirando piedras a un árbol.

— No creo que lo derives de esa forma — dijo Helen sentándose al lado de él.

— Sé que tal vez no entiendas porque eres mujer pero no sé cómo romper con Susan — realmente consternado.

— Ve y habla con ella, pero haz que te escuche — fue todo lo que le dijo y después de agradecerle el consejo se fue corriendo a la fábrica de Susan donde encontró a su hermano siendo amenazado por unas tijeras enormes que volaban y la niña agarrando el moño que en el centro tenía una piedra que brillaba.

— Mi amor, juntos podremos ser lo más grande que este pueblo haya visto, únete a mi y seremos invencibles — dijo Susan recordándole a Stan los malos de los comics que tanto leer y de no ser una situación tan mala, se habría reído de la frase.

— Susan, no puedo ser tu novia pero si te calmas podemos ser amigos — tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible mientras se acercaba a ella y aprovecho que estaba distraída para sacárselo y tirárselo a Lee, eso sin saber que la loca se iba a tirar encima de este y que ambos iba a caer al precipicio que estaba cerca de la fábrica.

Por suerte para ellos Lee había agarrado el moño y lo había usado para levitar él y hacer que los otros dos no se choquen contra el piso.

— Nunca saldré contigo Susan, nunca — dicho eso tiro el moño contra una roca rompiendo el cristal, eso hizo que saliera humo en forma de calavera.

* * *

En la casa de los Wentworth, Mabel estaba festejando con Buddy el haber firmado el contrato.

— Desde ahora todos serán lujos y buenas pinturas de gatitos — señalando una pintura que estaba atrás de Mabel, una que a ella le había gustado más que nada en la casa. Lamentablemente esa celebración fue interrumpida por Susan que se paró en la mesa ratona delante de Mabel.

— Esta será una de sus últimas transgresiones, voy malear a todos los Pines, los maleare hasta que pidan piedad — Mabel no entendiendo lo que decía solo pudo preguntar.

— ¿Acaso te compraron un diccionario nuevo? — tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

— Pero Susan, el trato… — empezó a decir pero a ver lo decidida que estaba su hija rompió el contrato diciendo — perdón Mabel pero me tengo que poner de lado de Susan — como pequeña venganza, Mabel se llevó el cuadro que le había gustado ignorando los gritos de Buddy.

* * *

Ya en la casa lo colgó y se dio vuelta para ver lo maltrechos que estaban sus sobrinos.

— ¿Qué les paso? — preguntó preocupada.

— Susan — respondieron los dos al unísono.

— Esa maldita pulga juró venganza pero ¿Qué va a hacer, golpearme la pantorrilla? — dijo ella de forma despectiva.

— Quiero ver que trate de adivinar el número que estoy pensando, es el menos ocho, nadie adivinaría un número negativo — dijo Lee sintiéndose muy ingenioso.

Mabel feliz de tener unos sobrinos tan leales los abrazo con fuerza tratando de llenarlos de pequeños besos, cosa que ellos trataron de evitar.

Todo eso pasaba sin saber que en la casa de los Wentworth había una niñita que estaba revisando un libro, uno que era idéntico al de Lee pero que en lugar de un tres tenía escrito un dos.

— Ya me vengare de ellos, ya verán de lo que soy capaz — dijo para si misma y después se rio de forma maniática.

 **Este fue mi capítulo más largo, que bueno que tengo a mi beta, Siletek, a la que llame Shirubana por ser distraída en mi otro fic.**

 **Elice Afrodita** **: Gracias, esa fue idea de mi beta, ella me ayuda mucho con las ideas de mis fics y yo la ayudo a ella.**


	5. La tienda maldita

**Volví con ganas de más.**

 **La tienda maldita**

Era un día aburrido en la tienda de la Cabaña del misterio y los gemelos Stan estaban trabajando, como siempre pero claro que no estaban solo, Helen Brown y Fiddleford McGucket estaban con ellos y hacían lo que podían para divertirse, cosa que era bastante complicado por lo poco que se podía hacer pero aun así se las ingeniaban. Por ejemplo Stanford estaba haciendo girar el globo terráqueo mientras le tiraba un pedazo de goma de mascar y veía a que país le caía y Stanley trataba de convencerlo de que deje de hacerlo y todo eso siguió hasta que Mabel apareciera por la puerta diciendo que se iba y les dejaba el lugar para que ellos lo cuidaran.

Helen no tardo ni dos segundos en mostrarles una cortina y la escalera que estaba detrás de ella.

— Miren una escalera secreta — lo dijo con ese tono que usan los presentadores de programas de televisión, esos en los que las personas ganan premios.

— Estoy seguro de que a la señora Pines no le va a gustar eso — no le escucharon porque es una personas muy nerviosa y el que él estuviera asustado no era para nada raro y fue así como subieron divertidos con lo que estaban haciendo.

Ya arriba admiraron la reposera y la hielera que estaban mirando al tótem, este tenía una mira en la parte de arriba y había un balde con piñas. Sacaron unas cuantas piñas y las tiraron al blanco, Helen y Ford le pegaron pero Lee se quedó corto aunque fue por poco.

— Por eso papá insiste que practiques boxeo, si sigues así serás un debilucho —burlándose pero eso fue interrumpido cuando una minivan llegara a la cabaña.

— Sin Mis amigos, nos vemos después — saludo a los dos Pines y se fue volviendo a bajar por las escaleras y saliendo corriendo.

Los dos Pies se quedaron ahí y Ford empezó a reírse de la nada.

— No me digas que te enamoraste de Helen, aunque la verdad no es fea — divertido por la cara que estaba poniendo su hermano.

— Claro que no, me cae bien, no es como si me pasara las noches pensando en ella sin dormir — tratando de sonar tranquilo pero fallando miserablemente.

Eso fue exactamente lo que hizo esa noche y al día siguiente mientras que otra vez cuidaban la tienda de recuerdos, una aburrida Helen prendió el equipo de música y Stan se puso a bailar un poco y cuando estaba bailando Helen noto a Stanley, quien estaba haciendo como que anotaba y con una sonrisa lo invito a bailar.

— No sé bailar — tratando de acabar el tema pero Stan que estaba parado detrás del mostrador se rio.

— Ahora no pero cuando éramos niños bailabas "El baile de la oveja", mamá le ponía un traje de oveja y le hacía cantar una ridícula canción sobre flores — divirtiéndose del recuerdo y sacando de su billetera una foto que guardaba de su hermano.

— ¿Cómo podemos saber que ese no eres tu? — lo decía porque al niño de la foto no se le veían las manos.

— Dos cosas, primero están los anteojos, yo siempre use anteojos rectangulares para que nos puedan diferenciar y después está el hecho de que a mi no lograron obligarme a ponerme ese disfraz, yo me ponía uno de lobo y saltaba encima de él arruinándole la canción, por eso es que la dejo de cantar, ahora que lo pienso creo que le hice un favor — sintiéndose orgulloso de lo que había hecho cuando era más pequeño.

— Según mamá tu te tirabas encima de mí y yo terminaba empujándote para que después lloráramos los dos enojados y ella nos tenía que calmar, creo que tengo esto todavía — revisando su propia billetera y sacando una foto de Ford con disfraz de lobo, tratando de verse intimidante pero se veía más tierno que nada. Eso enojo a Ford que trato de sacarle la foto pero el reloj anuncio que era hora de irse y Helen se despidió mientras que guardaba el tag con su nombre en su bolsillo pero Stanley la paro llamando su nombre.

— ¿Podríamos ir contigo? — extendiendo su mano como si la quisiera detener.

Helen se dio vuelta para volver a encararlo y lo pensó antes de responder.

— No sé si convenga, mis amigos son demasiado locos y no estoy segura de que puedas con ello — no queriendo meter a los niños en un problema.

— Claro que podemos, hacemos boxeo, podemos con cualquier cosa — señalándose con el pulgar seguro de sí mismo o por lo menos pareciéndolo.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? — tratando de adivinar pero la verdad es que ella no era muy buena para eso.

— Tenemos trece, ya somos unos adolescentes — esperando que ella se lo creyera y mientras que ella iba a saludar a sus amigos, los dos chicos hablaban.

— ¿Ya tenemos trece? No sabía que este año habría habido un dos por uno en los cumpleaños — pensativo Ford, cosa que enojo a Lee, quién le dio un leve golpe en la nuca.

Eso ofendió a Ford pero no dijo nada, solo salieron de la casa y se encontraron con Helen que estaba ya hablando con sus amigos, que eran una chica a la que aparentemente le gustaba el rock, con su pelo que tenía partes teñidas de rosa, con ropa negra y que estaba jugando con su celular, dos chicos que estaban con jeans y playeras, uno rubio y otro castaño, también había un gordito que tenía una playera como la que usan los tenistas y un shortcito; por último estaba un chico rubio con pelo algo largo y que estaba hablando con Helen como si fueran muy amigos y eso molestaba mucho a Lee e hizo que Ford girara los ojos y fuera a donde estaba Helen.

— Acá llego el rey de la diversión — señalándose con los pulgares a lo que Lee se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

— Él no es bueno para las primeras impresiones, no es tan bueno como yo — a diferencia de su hermano, él se señaló con un solo pulgar pero al no escuchar nada solo se quedó callado.

— ¿Estás haciendo de niñera? — preguntó uno de los rubios

— Cállate Thistler, ellos son los gemelos Stan y son mis compañeros de trabajo — no le había gustado como había hablado de ellos.

— Stanley, Stanford, les presentó a Lee y Rick, ese es Thomson, quien por cincuenta centavos se comió un insecto y ya saben quién es Thistle — Thomson se enojó cuando contara lo que había hecho pero a ella no le importó.

Después de los saludos, se subieron al auto y cuando estuvieron arriba Thomson les dijo que no golpearan el techo, porque a su mamá eso no le gustaba pero fue lo primero que hicieron, mientras que vitoreaban a Thomson.

* * *

Mientras que eso pasaba, en la cabaña estaba Mabel mirando la tele y todo estaba bien hasta que el programa que estaba viendo terminó y una película cursi apareció, asustada empezó a buscar el control remoto pero como no lo encontraba, les gito a los chicos y como estos no le respondían, indignada se resignó a ver el programa.

Xxxxxx

Cuando llegaron a donde iban, se dieron cuenta de que era un mini mercado que estaba cerrado y rodeado por una reja.

— Admiren, la tienda maldita — divertida Helen admirando el lugar donde habían ido.

— ¿Por qué la cerraron, fue sanidad? — curioso Stanley.

— Asesinaron personas en ese lugar y dicen que desde entonces esta maldito — dijo el amigo de Helen que tenía el nombre que era igual a como llamaban Stanley.

— No sabía que este pueblo tenía historias tan interesantes — dijo Stanley mientras que Stanford temblaba al lado de este.

— Por favor no me digan que hablan en serio — tratando de no demostrar lo asustado que estaba pero el que agarrar le brazo de su hermano no le ayudaba mucho.

— Tranquilízate Stanford, no puede ser tan malo — dicho eso empezaron a trepar la reja y el único que no se animó a bajar de un saltó fue Stanford.

— Dale tírate, yo te agarro — dijo Lee pero él se negó rotundamente, había sido suerte que subiera.

Stanford siguió dudando hasta que Rick, que había subido después de él y lo agarro para tirarlo, siendo agarrado por el otro adolecente.

Se felicitaron por lo que habían hecho hasta que Thistler tratara de abrir la puerta del local pero esta estaba cerrada pero después de mirar atentamente el lugar a Stanley se le ocurrió algo.

— Déjame tratar — acercándose a la puerta, lo que hizo que Thistler se burlara pero eso no lo paro y subió al techo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la salida de la ventilación y empezó a golpear.

— Vamos Stanley, demuestra que las clases de boxeo no fueron una pérdida de tiempo — lo alentaba Stanford y los otros empezaron a gritar su nombre alentándolo.

Cuando pudo entrar pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que les abriera la puerta del frente.

— Fue bueno que este niño viniera — dijo Rick mientras entraba.

— Desde ahora te llamaremos doctor diversión — comentó Lee felicitándolo.

Stanford le choco los cinco y Helen le desarreglo el pelo de forma cariñosa mientras que entraba.

No sabían que mientras que ellos estaban dentro el cartel cambiaba de abierto a cerrado.

Estuvieron investigando el lugar, Stanley encontró un diario, el cual le sirvió para darse una idea de hace cuánto tiempo llevaba cerrado, era desde 1995, es decir unos dieciocho años cerrado.

Pero eso no le importó cuando Helen le diera la electricidad al lugar, activando las máquinas y todo lo que había en ese lugar.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — le preguntó Stanley a Helen.

— Haremos lo que queramos — feliz y todos se dividieron para ver que podían hacer.

Desde jugar a guerras de comida hasta ponerle pastillas de menta a una botella de gaseosa y ver como explotaba, se divirtieron un montón.

Stanford estaba jugando con los otros hasta que encontró algo que no había visto hacía ya bastante tiempo, eran unos dulces de un color rojo pero no ese rojo pálido que tienen la mayoría de los dulces, era un rojo demasiado vivo para lo que era y estaba en una bolsita con el dibujo de un duende que estaba parado encima de una hoya de oro.

— No lo puedo creer, es el duende afortunado — feliz de la vida fue a hacia los dulces agarrando la primera bolsita y vaciándola dentro de su boca, ni se notaba el tiempo que estaba en ese lugar, por lo menos él no lo notaba.

Stanley estaba sentado con Helen en donde estaba la caja registradora admirando como se divertían todos mientras tomaban un helado.

— Esta noche es increíble — dijo Helen haciendo una pausa.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Stanley sintiéndose orgulloso de poder estar ahí y haber ayudado para que pudieran entrar.

— Claro, los chicos se están divirtiendo, hasta Tambry está menos pendiente de su teléfono y tu hermano se está volviendo loco con ese duende afortunado — Stanley miro a su hermano y realmente dudo si tenía que ir a decirle que dejara de comer eso, en especial por lo vencido que debía de estar.

No lo sabía pero su hermano ya estaba delirando con duendes a los que trataba de robarles sus hoyas de oro.

Helen estaba pensando cómo decir algo y cuando se le ocurrió lo dijo:

— La verdad es que dude que pudieras estar con mis amigos pero eres muy maduro para tu edad — señalándolo con el helado.

— Claro que soy maduro— estaba tan distraído que se terminó golpeando con el helado en la majilla.

Estaban en eso cuando uno de los chicos que estaban poniéndole hielo al pantalón de Thomson dijera en voz alta que necesitaban hielo y Stanley se ofreció para ir a buscarlo y corriendo fue a la heladera.

Sacar el hielo no fue difícil pero en el momento en el que lo sacó vio un cerebro con los nervios que lo conectaban a los ojos y una boca.

Cuando los ojos se acercaron a él se asustó, cerró la heladera y tiro la bolsa de hielo mientras que pegaba un grito de miedo.

Eso llamo la atención de los otros que fueron a ver que estaba pasando.

Le dio bastante vergüenza cuando dijeron que habían escuchado a una niña gritar, cosa que molestó demasiado a Stanley pero consiguió distraerlos con el juego de baile, ese donde pisas los botones imitando lo que aparece en la pantalla.

Lamentablemente cuando estaba por calmarse vio para la pared y en ella se vieron reflejados pero lo que le asustó fue que estaban como esqueletos.

Eso era más de lo que podía manejar solo y fue por eso que fue al teléfono a tratar de llamar a su tía. Eso sin saber que esta estaba sentada en su sillón reclinable con un helado viendo la película que había dicho que no vería y por eso no le atendía.

Enojado colgó el teléfono y fue a donde estaba su hermano tirado en el piso con bolsitas vacías a su alrededor.

— Dime que algo porque estamos en una tienda encantada pero si digo algo los otros me acusaran de ser un llorón — al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, le prestó más atención a su hermano y vio como estaba a pasos de estar desmayado, totalmente intoxicado por la cantidad de caramelos que había comido.

— ¿Cuántos de estos te has comido? — asustado por el estado de su hermano, además de que estar con él le hacía sentir más valiente. Porque cuando uno está con una persona que se asusta uno se obliga a ser valiente pero estando Stanford en ese estado se sentía muerto de miedo.

— Demasiados, miles, creo — Stanley negó con la cabeza, tratándose de calmarse mientras que Thistler estaba raspando loterías, tratando de ganar algo, cuando la moneda se le cayó y vio que había dos siluetas dibujadas en el piso.

Llamo a los otros y todos se quedaron viendo hasta que Thistler le retó a Rick que se acostara en una de las siluetas y lo habría hecho pero Stanley lo detuvo con un grito.

— Mejor no, no creo que eso sea seguro — eso enojo a los otros, que estaban esperando seguir divirtiéndose.

— No seas tan amargado, señor aguafiestas — con gana de hacer enojar a Stanley y claramente lo logró.

— Pensé que yo era el doctor diversión — no entendiendo porque le habían cambiado el sobrenombre.

— Bueno ahora estas actuando como el señor aguafiestas, ¿cierto?— retruco el rubio y los otros, hasta Helen le dieron la razón y eso hizo que Stanley enojado fuera hacia una de las siluetas para acostarse en ella y más porque había escuchado a Tambry decir que tenía nueve años.

— Tengo trece años, soy casi un adolecente — para resaltar lo que había dicho se acostó en la silueta pero en el momento en el que lo hizo una luz la ilumino, después iluminó a Tambry y esta desapareció, en su teléfono se escribió como si gritara seguido de un montón de emoticones y después se la vio en una de las pantallas de seguridad, golpeándola como queriendo salir.

La siguiente víctima fue Thomson, quien seguía jugando al video juego y al igual que Tambry fue iluminado pero él fue absorbido por el video juego, donde las flechas lo atacaban siendo cada vez más rápidas.

Thistler trato de convencerlos de que se fueran y al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada, agarro la caja registradora pero cuando la tiro una luz lo encandilo.

— Stanley queriendo tranquilizarlos a todos, saco su diario y ojeando vio la página que hablaba de los fantasmas y les dijo que tenían que averiguar por qué seguía en este mundo — eso a Lee le pareció idiota y después de que se burlara usando sarcasmo, la luz lo ilumino y termino atrapado en el dibujo de una caja de cereal siendo atacado por el personaje de la caja.

Todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en escuchar a Stanley cuando un Stanford maldito apareció volando y todo iluminado.

— Esta cera su tumba — era Stanford pero la voz que se escuchaba no era la de él.

— Lamentamos habernos metido en su tienda sin su permiso, por favor déjenos ir y nunca volveremos — eso pareció convencer al fantasma que abrió la puerta pero les ofreció salchichas y como ellos se fueron corriendo, el fantasma ofendido y les cerró la puerta para declarar que lo de las salchichas era una broma.

Lo acusó de ser mal educado a uno de ellos y lo terminó transformando en una salchicha, cosa que le hizo tener un ataque de pánico.

Hecho eso hizo que terminaran en el techo haciendo que todas las cosas cayeran y usando esas cosas para atacarlos, asustados se escondieron en un mueble.

Ahí dentro trataron de ver porque elegía a quien atacar y llegaron a la conclusión que esas personas habían estado haciendo cosas típicas de adolescentes.

Con eso en mente Stanley le pidió a Helen que se quedara escondida.

Tratando de verse más valiente de cómo se sentía fue caminando hacia donde estaba Stanford y tan claro como pudo dijo:

— No soy un adolecente — eso hizo que dos ancianos aparecieran, uno de ellos estaba sujetando a Stanford por debajo de los brazos y cuando escucho eso dejó a Stanford en una pila de comida chátara.

Entre los dos le contaron como odiaban a los adolescentes y que fue por lo indecentes que eran sus bailes que los dos terminaron teniendo un infarto, cosa que fue lo que los mató.

Cuando Stanley les preguntó si había algo que pudiera hacer para salvar a sus amigos, el señor, quien su tarjeta identidad decía pa, le preguntó si se conocía un baile que fuera gracioso.

Claro que Stanley se lo conocía pero no se animaba a hacerlo y menos en frente de Helen y por eso preguntó si no había otra forma pero por la reacción violenta del fantasma quedo claro que no.

— Conozco el baile de la oveja pero no puedo hacerlo sin un disfraz de oveja — pensando que al decir eso se iba a salvar de tener que hacerlo pero con un chasquido de los dedos de Pa, hizo que usara un disfraz que era ridículamente igual al que hubiera usado de pequeño.

Resignado hizo el baile de la oveja, con el canto y el baile. Eso le encantó a los fantasmas, tanto Ma como Pa se pusieron felices y después de felicitarlo, le dijo que los dejarían ir y puso la tienda como estaba, haciendo que todo volviera a caer del techo al piso.

Cuando se recuperaron, Stanley fue a ver como estaba su hermano y mientras que él estaba haciendo eso, los otros le preguntaron a Helen que había pasado y ella después de pensarlo y ver como estaba sufriendo Stanley, contó una mentira sobre como los había molido a golpes, después hizo el gesto de cerrarse la boca, como si tuviera un zipper y que después tiraba la llave, cosa que Stanley imitó.

Ya enfrente del vehículo, quedaron en que la próxima vez se quedarían en la cabaña, cosa que le encantó a Stanley por el simple hecho de que volvería a pasar tiempo con ella.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, la tía Mabel había tirado una lata de gaseosa por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio y cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban afuera solo dijo:

— Ayúdenme a buscar el control remoto — pero eso se canceló cuando viera el estado en el que estaba Stanford, por eso le dio un antiácido y lo mandó a la cama, claro que Stanley no se salvó y tuvo que ayudar a su tía a buscar el control, una vez que lo encontrara volvió al cuarto y sintiendo pena por su hermano se fue a acostar en la cama de este dejando que lo abrazara, porque eso siempre lo calmaba.

No le importaba si al día siguiente se hiciera el enojado, lo iba a hacer para que durmiera tranquilo.

 **Con esto termino este capítulo, al cual no creo que le hice muchos cambios pero igual espero les guste.**

 **Planeo hacer toda la serie, cosa que no es fácil pero me gustan los retos.**

 **Elice Afrodita** **: Me gusta que te haya gustado, la verdad es que tengo la teoría de que Susan fue disparada por el rayo de McGucket demasiado y por eso no conocemos su verdadera personalidad y por eso le pude inventar la que yo quisiera.**


	6. Stanford contra la hombría

**Hola mis hermosos, no se me ocurre nada que poner acá pero no quiero dejar de escribir.**

 **Stanford contra la hombría**

Mabel estaba atendiendo a uno de los idiotas de Gravity Falls, ese en especial le estaba preguntando por si tenía cosas que fueran navideñas, cosa que carece de sentido cuando son pedidas en verano y para colmo ella estaba aburrida porque la mayoría de los turistas se habían ido y no había señas de que hubiera de que más turistas fueran a aparecer, por lo menos por unas cuantas horas.

Estaba viendo de reojo al idiota cuando sus dos sobrinos entraron corriendo quejándose de que tenían hambre.

— Dame de comer anciana o juro que me lo comeré a él — Lee señalando a su hermano, con una sonrisa que trataba de ser maniática pero que no lo lograba.

— Tenemos que esperar a que ese cliente se decida a comprar algo y se vaya — señalándolo mientras que hablaba con voz aburrida.

Lamentablemente para ellos, el idiota estaba tratando de decidir si comprar una playera de puma o una de pantera y parecía que iba a tardar mucho.

— ¿Quieren que nos vayamos y lo dejemos encerrado? — dijo Mabel a lo que los dos chicos aceptaron y se fueron corriendo después de trabar la puerta.

* * *

Ya en la cafetería se fueron a sentar a una mesa que estaba vacía y fueron atendidos por un camarero que tenía ojos celestes y el pelo atado en una coleta.

— Hola Gabe, guapo, ¿Dónde estuviste ayer? — sonriendo tratando de verse bien para él.

— Estuve haciendo un show de marionetas en la biblioteca, ¿Qué les puedo servir? — termino preguntando, no mostrando mucho interés en ellos.

— Queremos un plato de waffles para que los caballeros compartan y yo tomare una taza de café y le robare comida a estos dos, bombón — el mesero anotó todo y se fue.

— ¿Los tres vamos a comer de lo mismo? — preguntó indignado Stanford que estaba sentado delante de su tía y STANLEY.

— Yo quiero comer hot cakes — se quejó Lee pero su tía no pareció importarle.

— Deben agradecer que les estoy comprando comida, con lo caro que es este lugar no debería comprarles nada — dijo ella enojada y Stanford noto que en el fondo del lugar había una maquina con la cual se podía medir la hombría y que tenía de premio unos hot cakes gratis.

— No se preocupen, yo invito el desayuno, lo ganare ganándole a ese medidor de hombría — eso hizo que lo miraran incrédulos.

— ¿Tu vas a demostrar tu hombría? — dijo incrédula Mabel.

— Pero si hasta te daba miedo ir a clases de box, te escondías atrás mío — al escuchar eso Mabel se rio con más ganas.

— Eso no era así y no entiendo porque te ríes tía — ofendido por las risas de su tía.

— Porque tu no eres el varonil varoninton — dijo ella divertida y a Lee eso le hizo reír, molestando más a su hermano.

— Claro que lo soy, soy tan varonil como Lee y más — enojado pero lo único que consiguió fue que se volvieran a reír.

— Por favor no tienes músculos y hueles a crema de bebé y no podemos olvidar el incidente, eso que paso ayer — lo que estaba hablando era de cómo lo había encontrado escuchando y cantando una canción pop usando solamente una toalla, las dos cosas lo avergonzaron y le tiro el cepillo que había estado usando como micrófono.

— Estabas escuchando ese grupo pop para chicas, BABBA — divertido Lee pero Lee le hizo callar.

— Yo soy increíblemente masculino, miren mi pecho — mostrándolo pero no había nada que mostrar, hasta la luz se reflejó en su pecho, casi dejándolos ciegos.

— Ya van a ver, par de incrédulos, se van a comer sus palabras, con unos buenos hot cakes — dicho eso fue a la maquina con toda la seguridad que podía proyectar y después de ver los niveles a los que se podía aspirar apretó la palanca con toda su fuerza. Eso hizo que las luces subieran primero y después volvieran a bajar quedando en debilucho y de la maquina salió un papel rosa con el dibujo de un bebé.

— Esta máquina debe de estar rota, por Dios, es del año de la pelusa, debe de funcionar a vapor o algo — tratando de sonar seguro, riéndose de los nervios que le daba mentir de esa forma tan descarada.

Estaba tan ocupado quejándose que no vio como la señora Brown se acercaba a él, lo empujaba y se ponía delante de la máquina, se preparó y sin mucho esfuerzo imitó a Lee pero a diferencia de este, ella hizo que la luz llegara a lo más alto.

— Hot cakes gratis para todos — grito ella humillando a Lee como nunca antes en su vida.

— Necesito bello en el pecho ya — y con todos celebrando, mientras que su hermano y tía se reían, se fue corriendo. Lamentablemente se cayó pero se paró lo más rápido que pudo y después de decir que estaba bien se fue.

— Me cuesta creer que seamos parientes — viéndolo, cosa que ofendió a Lee.

— No será el más coordinado pero es lo suficientemente cerebrito como para que eso no importe — tratando de defender a su hermano pero a Mabel no le importó porque en ese momento llegó el raro Gabe y dejó la comida, asustando bastante a Mabel que había estado desconcentrada.

— Aquí tienen — fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse.

— Gracias guapo, hermoso — dijo nerviosa y transpirando bastante, cosa que a Lee le pareció más que gracioso.

— Te gusta ese tipo — divirtiéndose de cómo estaba reaccionando su tía y más cuando esta le tapara la boca pero tuvo que parar cuando Lee le lamiera la mano y mientras que esta se limpiaba la mano en su camisa siguió hablando.

— Puede que sienta algo por él pero la verdad es que no sé qué hacer, hace años que no tengo una cita y no sabría ni cómo hablarle si quedar en ridículo — mostrándose nerviosa, cosa demasiado rara en ella.

— Yo te ayudaré porque yo sé mucho sobre el tema, sé lo que les gusta a los hombres y puedo hacer que pases de ser una vieja solitaria que solo tiene un cerdo como compañía a ser una mujer con novio — eso no le gustó nada a Mabel pero iba a dejar que él se divirtiera, recordando que cuando ella tenía la edad que tenía él habría querido ayudar a alguien que estuviera solo.

Xxxxx

Mientras que Stanley se comía el desayuno de los dos, Stanford estaba caminando por el pueblo, quejándose en voz baja de cómo habían demostrado que no era hombre.

— No tiene sentido, Lee es igual de enclenque que yo pero nadie estaba dudando de que él no fuera hombre — ofendido y paso por un hidrante que estaba roto y los ridículos de los policías estaban corriendo alrededor de este, sin las camisas mientras que gritaban.

Negando con la cabeza sorprendido de los idiotas que eran se chocó con una persona y tomo lo que dijo como una duda de su hombría y se fue corriendo al bosque.

Ya en el bosque trato de hacer sentadillas pero no logro casi nada y ya cansado saco de su bolsillo una bolsa de carne seca, se siente insultado por lo que dice la mascota de la marca y lo deja a un lado.

A los pocos segundos el suelo empezó a temblar y pasaron corriendo delante de él varios venados y hasta la señora Brown que estaba corriendo entre ellos.

Seguido a eso apareció una criatura que estaba muy cubierta de pelos, con patas que parecían de toro y hasta tenía uno cuernos que le salían de la cabeza, hasta tenía un tatuaje con el símbolo de marte en un brazo.

Stanford estaba tan asustado que grito y se escondió atrás de un tronco caído pero al darse cuenta de cómo eso era algo que su hermano haría, salió de su escondite y trato de encarar a la bestia que estaba en frente de él.

— No me comas, soy puro hueso, no tengo para nada buen sabor — pero eso no pareció molestar en lo más mínimo a la criatura.

— ¿Vas a terminarte eso? — preguntó señalando la bolsa y este se la tira.

Mientras que la criatura como Stanford aprovecha para darle un vistazo y tratar de adivinar que es.

— Eres una especie de minotauro — preguntó confundido.

— Soy un hombre tauro, mitad hombre…. mitad tauro — dudo en el medio de su explicación como si no estuviera seguro de lo que decía.

Stanford lo vio como no entendiendo algo antes de hablar.

— ¿Yo te invoque? — todavía asustado del hombre tauro.

— Me invoco el olor de la carne — dicho eso grito carne y golpeo algunas cosas que estaban a su alrededor, para terminar oliendo a Stanford para concluir — huele a problemas emocionales — eso sorprendió bastante a Stanford.

— Tengo problemas, problemas de hombría, una mujer sacó mejor puntaje en un video juego que mide la hombría y tanto mi hermano como mi tía se burlaron de mi — lo miro unos segundos antes de seguir — tu pareces bastante varonil, seguro puedes ayudarme con algo — feliz de haber descubierto eso.

— Súbete a mi velluda espalda — dijo después de haberse dado vuelta, al ver la espalda llena de moscas, Stanford dudo seriamente si debía subirse pero al final lo hizo y el hombre tauro fue corriendo llevándose por delante muchas cosas, como pinos y piedras, hasta que atravesó una montaña, llegando de esa forma al lugar donde vivía.

Stanford quedó muy impresionado con las cosas que había en ese lugar, que iban desde equipos de gimnasia con pesas a mesas de metegol y blancos para tirar dardos, en otras palabras todo lo que se podía decir que era varonil, estaba en ese lugar.

— Este lugar es increíble — fue todo lo que pudo decir.

— Los nomos viven en los árboles y las sirenas en el mar… porque son inútiles pero los hombrearos vivimos en las montañas — terminó diciéndolo en voz alta.

Después de eso, hizo sonar un gong, llamando la atención de todas las criaturas que estaban en esa montaña.

— Bestias, aquí les traigo un niño humano — después de mostrarlo, presentó a algunos de los hombre tauro del lugar, como Ipefisterón, Testosterón y a si mismo que se llamaba Chusbarck, después le preguntó cómo se llamaba y cuando dijo que se llamaba Stanford a ninguno parecía que le gustaba ese nombre.

— ¿El pulverizador? — lo dijo como pregunta pero les pareció gustar.

— Stanford, el pulverizador quiere aprender los secretos de nuestra hombría — al ver como dudaban, Stanford trato de rogar.

— Por favor chicos, ustedes no saben lo que es ser menos fuerte que tu hermano, más si este es un cobarde y miren esto — mostrando su pecho el cual no tenía un solo pelo.

Le dijeron que iban a preguntar al consejo y se juntaron para hablar, como lo harían los jugadores de futbol americano pero al poco tiempo se estaban golpeando ante la mirada de Stanford, quién ya dudaba que hubiera sido buena idea ir ahí.

Xxxxxxxx

En la cabaña, Mabel estaba tejiendo algo en su camisón, cuando Lee fue a donde estaba con una cámara colgada de su cuello.

— Yo te voy a ayudar a tener una cita y va a ser la mejor que hayas tenido, primero una foto del antes para comparar — dicho eso le sacó una foto, pero como el flash era demasiado, la encandilo y salió horrenda en la foto.

— Ahora vamos a ver cómo actúas, aquí tienes a Helen, quien tomara el papel de Gabe — lo había hecho vestir como hombre y esta estaba parada al lado de Fiddleford que la miraba como sintiendo compasión por ella.

— ¿Por qué es ella la que se hará pasar por Gabe en lugar de Fidds? — no estaba entendiendo lo que estaba pasando y la verdad es que le parecía bastante gracioso.

— Deja de dudar lo que hacemos aquí y ve a hablar con ella como lo harías con Gabe, yo estaré aquí juzgando como lo haces pero no te pongas nerviosa — eso no la tranquilizó demasiado pero igual fue a hablar con Helen, no podía evitar estar nerviosa y cuando llego a donde estaba Helen.

— Vamos a comer, hasta te dejo pagar— Fiddleford se tapó los ojos mientras que Lee soplaba el silbato que tenía colgado del cuello.

— Va a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba — ya no tan seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la montaña le estaban diciendo a Stanford como se negaban a enseñarle como ser varonil pero los termino de convencer usando la psicología inversa, cosa de la cual ellos aparentemente no tenían la menor idea.

Con eso aceptaron y como primera prueba lo llevaron a donde estaba el agujero del dolor.

— Para ser un hombre hay que poder enfrentar sus miedos y para eso tiene que poder meter la mano en este agujero — para mostrarle uno de ellos puso la mano en el agujero y empezó a gritar golpearse en la cara por el dolor que le causaba lo que fuera que estaba en ese agujero.

— ¿Están seguros de que tengo que hacer esto? — preguntó viendo el agujero inseguro.

Todos los hombre tauros les dijeron que si y cuando puso la mano dentro de agujero le costó no desmayarse del dolor.

Xxxxxxxx

En la cabaña Lee estaba viendo como su tía como esta se trataba de maquillar, cosa que según este la iba a dejar más bonita.

Lamentablemente eso no salió tan bien como esperaban y cuando Fiddleford estaba pasando comiendo un sándwich y al verla se fue corriendo, mientras gritaba.

— Buenísimo, ahora su abuelo me va a llamar enojado por haber traumado a su nieto — dijo Mabel hastiada.

Después de eso empezó un grupo de pruebas para los dos gemelos, para Stanford fueron cosas físicas y para Stanley fueron cosas que pusieron a prueba su paciencia, tratando de poner a su tía lo más presentable posible y hacer que fuera menos agresiva cuando hablara con un hombre.

Stanley no recibió nada a cambio de lo que hizo pero en cambio a Stanford le dieron un taparrabos y lo llenaron de tatuajes temporales por todo el cuerpo.

Cuando terminaran las pruebas fueron a relajarse a unas aguas termales y ahí le dijeron que tenía que pasar otra prueba antes de ser llamado un hombre.

Lo llevaron a una parte de la montaña donde no había estado antes y ahí entró un hombre tauro que era viejo y caminaba muy lento.

— ¿Él es el mayor o el más sabio? — preguntó curioso.

— No, él es solo la ofrenda, ese es Lideral— señalando al más grande de los hombre tauros, uno que medía como un edificio de varios pisos.

Con movimientos lentos se do vuelta para verle de frente, se sacó una lanza del pecho que tiro frente a Stanford y le dijo que para ser llamado hombre iba a tener que atacar y llevarle una cabeza del multioso, como Stanford estaba dudando Chusbarck revisó su mochila sacando el cd de BABBA, cosa le dio vergüenza y por la cual acepto ir a atacar el multioso.

Le costó bastante llegar a la cueva del multioso pero nada lo iba a parar, estaba demasiado decidido en ser un hombre.

Xxxxxxx

En la cabaña habían logrado calmar a Fiddleford y que se sumara, sentándose en la cabeza de dinosaurio mientras que Lee y Helen estaban sentados en el sillón de la tía Mabel, que esta estaba enfrente de ellos.

Lamentablemente y a pesar de haberse estudiado todas las revistas de moda que pudo, la tía quedo horrible, muy transpirada, con el maquillaje corrido y el fez algo arrugado.

— Hazte un favor y ríndete, tu tía es tan irreparable como la cosa que gira mostrando los pasteles en la cafetería — eso le dio una idea a Lee.

— Lávate la cara y vamos a la cafetería — le ordeno y ella hizo lo que le dijo, se puso un sweater encima por si acaso pero no hizo ningún otro cambio.

* * *

En la cueva Stanford entro con el mayor sigilo que pudo pero todo fue arruinado porque piso un hueso, cosa que llamo la atención del monstruo.

El multioso tenía ese nombre por ser un oso que tenía varias cabezas desperdigadas por el cuerpo.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí niño? — no gustándole que alguien se metiera en su cueva.

— Vengo pelear contigo, quiero una de tus cabezas, porque veo que tienes varias — tratando de sonar osado, más valiente de lo que se sentía y eso enojo al multioso que lo atacó y después de una gran pelea lo tiro al suelo estrangulándolo con la lanza que le habían dado.

Pero antes de dejarse matar le pidió que le pusiera la canción que le gustaba, que estaba en la casetera, que solo tenía que poner play.

Hizo lo que le pidió y la canción que se escucho era la que a Stanford tanto le gustaba.

— ¿Te gusta BABBA? — preguntó incrédulo.

— Es mi grupo favorito pero los hombre tauro se burlan porque me gusta eso — Lee lo o emocionado.

— ¿En serio? Nunca había conocido a nade que pudiera entender lo que me pasaba, pero debo matarte — termino de decir con tristeza y al ver cómo se estaba dando por vencido decidió no hacerlo e ir a hablar con los hombre tauros.

Clavo la lanza en el suelo antes de hablar.

— Me niego a hacerlo — dijo decidido pero solo logró enojar al jefe de los hombre tauros.

— El precio de la hombría es la cabeza del multioso — hablaba seriamente pero lo único que logró fue enojar a Lee.

— Escuchen y háganlo bien, ustedes dicen que para ser hombre hay que ser violento todo el tiempo y hacer tareas que ustedes inventan pero yo creo que son patrañas — eso ofendió a los que lo escuchaban.

— Me gusta la música pop y no creo que deba avergonzarme ni explicarles porque me gusta — eso enfureció a Lideral que le dijo gritando.

— Mata al multioso o no serás hombre nunca — gritándole en la cara lanzándole algo de saliva que Lee ignoro.

— Entonces nunca seré hombre — concluyo a lo que lo abuchearon unos segundos antes de irse a construir algo para después romperlo, pero ya habían roto las esperanzas de Lee y decepcionado se fue de dentro de la montaña.

* * *

En la cafetería Lee entro llevando a su tía de la mano y fue a donde estaba Gabe.

— Mira, sé que mi tía no es una supermodelo pero es lo mejor que puedes encontrar en este pueblo y viendo lo viejo que estas no creo que te quede demasiado tiempo para ponerte a buscar algo mejor — eso a Mabel le sonó horrendo y trato de mejorarlo.

— ¿Qué me dices guapo? — tratando de sonar lo mejor posible a pesar de cómo se veía, hasta tenía puestas las pantuflas.

Gabe la miro de arriba abajo y se alejó unos pasos, cosa que le hizo pensar a los dos que habían fallado pero volvió con un papel y una tarta.

— Llámame y esto es por la casa — poniendo el pedazo de pastel en la mesa donde siempre se sentaba.

Se sentaron mientras que Lee se jactaba de cómo había logrado lo imposible y que no iba a dejar que nada lo detuviera para conseguirse una novia para él, todo eso era ignorado por su tía que comía el pastel feliz.

Estaba viendo a su tía comer cuando vio a su hermano pasar por la ventana y empezó a golpear el vidrio para llamar su atención ignorando lo decaído que se veía por lo feliz que Lee estaba.

Cuando entro se dio cuenta y le preguntó que le pasaba.

— No quiero hablar de eso — dijo, cosa que puso feliz a Mabel pero duro porque este empezó a explicar:

— Unos seres mitad hombre mitad toro se hicieron mis amigos pero me pidieron que hiciera algo que era muy malo y horrible, por eso dije que no — estaba muy decaído por haberle pasado eso.

— Para mi eso es varonil pero no tengo porque saber qué es eso — dijo Mabel mientras se encogía de hombros.

Lee se acercó a él y le miro el pecho con cuidado para descubrir un pelo, acto seguido se fijó en el suyo propio y no había nada, cosa que hizo que con unas pinzas le sacara el pelo.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — ofendido de lo que había hecho su hermano.

— Cálmense, ya les crecerán más mientras tanto pueden comer pastel — dicho eso les pidió un pastel a cada uno y se quedaron comiendo los tres, divirtiéndose contando chistes y cosas graciosas.

 **Espero que les guste, para los que siguen mi otro fic, digo que soy una chica, lo que pasa es que roleo con mi novia Siletek y tanto hablar en masculino se te queda pegado, espero no haber asustado a nadie con ese error.**


	7. Doble Ford

**Hola mis hermosos lectores, estoy por terminar un cuatrimestre de mi curso para arreglar pcs del gobierno de mi ciudad, me encanta porque me dan una beca.**

 **Por eso estoy de buen humor, eso y que mi promedio es de 9,20 por ahora y para los que no saben las notas son hasta diez, de ser hasta 100 sería una gran bruta, cosa que no soy.**

 **Con todo esto dicho lean.**

 **Doble Lee**

Cualquiera que llegara a la cabaña pensaría que un evento especial se iba a llevar a cabo en ese lugar, eso era porque todos estaban decorando uno de los salones con globos y serpentinas, Fiddleford era uno de los más entusiastas porque le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, nunca había sido el alma de la fiesta pero no quería decir que no las disfrutaras.

En un sillón estaban los gemelos Stan haciéndose los enfermos y tirándose serpentinas de espray diciendo que estaban enfermos, diciendo que lo del espray era vomito.

Helen que los estaba mirando y quería participar, por eso fue y diciendo que le habían contagiado empezó a tirarles de su propio espray a los dos. Eso molestó a Mabel quién estaba decidiendo que color de brillo iba a usar en uno de los carteles.

Les sacó los espray a los chicos y los mandó a sacar fotocopias de unos panfletos, estos anunciaban que iba a haber una fiesta en la cabaña.

— Vamos a ir la fotocopiadora —dijo emocionado Lee, porque en ese lugar iba a poder comprarse algún prendedor de algunos de sus personajes favoritos de comics.

— Se puede hacer muchas cosas en ese lugar y los clientes son amables — dijo Fidds que le gustaba como le tenían paciencia, especialmente una de las lindas empleadas, porque él generalmente se pone nervioso y le costaba hablar.

— No tienen por qué ir, yo tengo una hermosa maquina en mi oficina, Fidds la acaba de arreglar — orgullosa de haberle pedido que la arreglara.

Después de varias quejas fueron a la oficina y debajo de una manta estaba la fotocopiadora, que se notaba por la cantidad de polvo y telas de araña que no había sido usada en mucho tiempo.

Ignorando las telas de araña, STANLEY apretó el botón que lo haría funcionar y como no pasaba nada apoyo el brazo en la parte de la maquina donde se ponen los papales, lo que menos esperaba era que esta funcionara y le fotocopiara el brazo.

Todo fue bien hasta que el brazo pareció brotar del papel y trato de acercarse a ellos.

Por suerte Lee había llevado un vaso con gaseosa y le tiro en contenido al brazo, haciendo que este se desintegrara, prácticamente se disolvió al entrar en contacto con el líquido.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa? Esta máquina puede copiar seres vivos — dijo Lee emocionado y asustado al mismo tiempo.

— Supongo que fotocopiar nuestros traseros sería una idea más que estúpida — la idea le había gustado pero no quería su trasero moviéndose solo por ahí.

— Lee, esa idea siempre es estúpida — le respondió Lee con los ojos un poco cerrados, un poco hastiado de que su hermano pensara en esas idioteces.

Después de terminar de hacer las copias fueron a donde se iba a hacer la fiesta y Mabel hizo que se pusieran uno al lado del otro, para poder darles un discurso.

— Bueno Stanley, Helen y gente aburrida, —lo último mirando a Lee y a Fidds. — Fidds, como sé que Helen tiene un gusto horrible en música, tu serás el dj — eso hizo que el mencionado se quejara dando un resoplido pero paró al escuchar lo que decía Mabel — vuelve a hacer eso y tirare tu basura que traes para inventar cosas al basurero, que es donde pertenece — como respuesta, el asustado empleado hizo el saludo militar.

— Como usted diga señora Pines — esperando que con eso salvara sus cosas.

Feliz con eso siguió hablándoles a los otros.

— Helen tu y Stanley van a trabajar en la entrada — eso a Lee no gustó nada, tenía planes para esa fiesta.

— No puedo quedarme afuera, quiero poder conocer a las personas de este pueblo por si algún día quisiera hacer un negocio aquí — se quejó y Mabel la idea de que tratara de estafar a los clientes pero sabía que era mejor que dejarlo afuera donde no prestaría atención a lo que se supone que debía estar haciendo.

— Yo puedo hacerlo — se ofreció Lee esperando quedar bien con Helen pero eso no convenció a Mabel del todo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedarte toda la noche en la entrada con Helen? Porque si me dices que lo estarás prometiendo, no te podrás ir por mucho que quieras — Lee estaba demasiado decidido como para dejar que algo tan tonto como perderse de la fiesta no le dejara impresionar a la chica de la cual gustaba.

— Lo prometo Tía — dijo lo más decidido que pudo.

* * *

Después de haber preparado todo para la fiesta se fueron a vestir, Lee iba a usar lo mismo de siempre su campera que tenía bordado la cabaña del misterio y en el frente su tía le había puesto una mano de seis dedos, para que no se avergonzara de lo que lo hacía especial, debajo una playera blanca y un pantalón marrón con zapatillas negras; por su parte Lee iba a usar una playera verde con la imagen de linterna verde, un jean y zapatillas rojas.

Lee se estaba mirando mucho al espejo tratando de peinarse, cosa que era rara en él pero Lee sintió lastima y fue por el gel que su mamá le había comprado por su se quería ver presentable.

— Déjame que te lo arregle yo porque tu solo no podrás verte bien para tu chica — dicho eso hizo que se sentara en la cama, se puso detrás de él y empezó a peinarle.

— Gracias, pero igual lo que haces es una pérdida de tiempo porque yo tengo un plan — Lee espero a haber terminado de alisar el pelo de Lee antes de responder.

— No me digas que hiciste una de esas listas quilométricas de nerd — nunca le habían gustado y menos cuando lo incluían a él, cosa que no pasaba siempre pero a veces lo hacían.

— No es kilométrica — sacando de su bolsillo un papel que parecía pequeño pero cuando lo termino de desplegar era tan alto como él.

— Paso uno, conocernos mediante un divertido dialogo, dialogar es como hablar pero de forma entretenida — orgulloso de su lista pero Lee estaba sentado en su cama mirándolo con cara de profundo aburrimiento.

— ¿Y para eso necesitas una lista? Lo que dices lo sabe todo ser humano — con tono de hastió, cosa que enojo a Lee.

— Esto precisamente no es un dialogo, es lo que quiero evitar hacer con Helen — enojado con su hermano — si todo sale bien, para el paso once, la invitaré a bailar — emocionado con la idea imaginándose bailando con ella un ritmo lento y que ella si sabía apreciar su lista.

— Lo que tienes que hacer es acercarte a ella y hablarle como un ser humano, porque el único que te detiene eres tu — no entendiendo a su hermano y hasta que tan parecidos eran.

— Hablar como una persona normal, ese es el paso nueve — mostrándole la lista mientras señalaba el paso nueve y Lee le dejo de insistir porque estaba demasiado emocionado con la fiesta.

Lee estaba admirando a la gente bailar desde la entrada a la tienda de regalos cuando su tía entro bailando.

Ella estaba usando una colorida camisa rosa con una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas de color celeste, zapatos con taco negro y en su cabeza el fez rosa que estaba decorado con su estrella fugaz.

— ¿A qué no soy la mejor haciendo fiestas? — parándose al lado de su sobrino, a quien se le quedo mirando y no fue hasta que le sonriera que no supiera cuál de sus sobrinos era.

— Si alguien se quiere ir debes cobrarle — dijo Lee a lo que Mabel enojada le golpeo levemente en la nuca.

— Yo no hago esas cosas, si esta fiesta va bien podré hacer otra y más gente vendrá a divertirse hasta el cansancio — con alegría en su voz mientras que Fidds trataba a duras penas de ser un buen dj. Estaba haciendo lo que decía en un libro porque no tenía idea de que hacer.

* * *

Fuera de la cabaña estaban Lee y Helen vendiendo entradas con dos recipientes con palomitas de maíz, Mabel se las había dado para que se entretuvieran y no tuvieran que entrar a la cabaña, cosa que Lee no tenía planeado por el momento.

De una forma para nada disimulada saco el papel de su bolsillo y escondiéndose un poco de Helen pero sin dejar la silla revisó lo que la lista decía que tenía que hacer, tenía que tener una conversación natural.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta natural, cuál es tu bocadillo favorito? — lo de ser natural no le salió casi nada pero Helen igual pensó la respuesta antes de responderle.

— No tengo idea, me gustan casi todos — dijo ella tranquila.

— Es el mío también — respondió emocionado y tardó en darse cuenta de su error y para no tener que hablar se llenó la boca de palomitas mientras que ella seguía cobrando a los que querían entrar, les daba los tickets para que pudieran entrar y Lee buscaba un nuevo tema de conversación bastante asustado.

* * *

Dentro de la cabaña Lee estaba tratando de mostrar sus trucos de cartas pero no teniendo mucho éxito y cansado se fue a sentar sin darse cuenta que cerca de donde estaba sentándose había dos niños de su edad. Uno era de piel trigueña, pelo marrón y ojos marrones, el otro tenía el pelo negro y los ojos marrones pero igual de pálido de Lee.

— Si es el truco de elige una carta, ese es fácil de descifrar — dijo el de piel trigueña con un tono algo burlón.

— No dejes que este tonto de desilusiones, se hace el rudo pero le encantan los trucos de magia — para evitar que se pelearan pero el escuchar que le gustaban los trucos de magia ya había hecho que le gustara como era ese chico.

— ¿Te sabes muchos trucos de magia? — esperando que la respuesta fuera un si pero este solo se encogió levemente de hombros.

— Se sabe algunos, yo me llamo Rico y él se llama Jorge — los presento el de piel más pálida, que al mismo tiempo era el más tranquilo.

— Me llamo Stanley, pero me pueden llamar Stan — pensando que había logrado hacer amigos, cosa en la que nunca había sido bueno.

Toda su meditación fue interrumpida por Fiddleford, quien algo dudoso de lo que hacía anuncio de que iba a haber una competencia para ver quién era la persona más fiestera de la fiesta. Le pareció redundante en el momento en el que las palabras salieran de su boca pero no tenía por qué arrepentirse y nadie más parecía haberlo notado, se había olvidado de mostrar la corona pero se dio cuenta al verla y rápidamente la mostró.

Eso hizo que un chico con ropa aparentemente cara se acercara a él y le exigiera la corona.

Eso no le gustó nada a Fidds, quien alejo la copa del chico con bastante hastió.

— Para tener la copa la tienes que ganar, esto es una competencia — no le gustaba nada la actitud de ese chico y más como lo miraba de esa forma desafiante, podría no ser mucho más alto que el engreído pero por el amor de Dios, él tenía veintiún años, tenían que respetarlo.

— ¿Quién me puede ganar, el enorme mastodonte, su amigo el enano? — eso ofendió a los dos y Lee fue a donde estaba y después de sacarse los anteojos y poniendo su pose de ganador dijo:

— Yo competiré contra él — lamentablemente le estaba hablando al otro niño. Este giro los ojos y lo movió para que hablara con Fidds, quien él dijo que se pusiera los anteojos, cosa que hizo a regañadientes.

— Me llamo Stanley y te ganare con tanta ventaja que hasta tus nietos se sorprenderán — extendiéndole la mano, que era como su papá le había enseñado que se trataba a los adversarios.

— Ese es nombre de viejo anticuado y nada respetable no como el mío que es Preston Northwest, veamos cuál de los dos gana y cual queda en ridículo — dicho eso se alejó con su sequito de dos chicos que lo seguían a todas partes y que estaban usando ropa tan cara como la de Preston.

— Sigue soñando iluso — le grito feliz de poder usar esa palabra sin que le retaran.

Los dos chicos con los que había estado hablando se acercaron a él y el más bajo hablo.

— Gracias, era tiempo de que alguien le enseñara su lugar — dijo Jorge, a quien nunca le había gustado como actuaba ese idiota.

— Siempre está molestando, creyéndose demasiado por la plata que tienen sus padres — mirando con odio como se iban charlando y riéndose.

* * *

Fuera de la cabaña, Lee y Helen seguían vendiendo entradas pero fue por escuchar la música de dentro y ver como Lee estaba tratando de bailar entre varias personas y siendo felicitado por Fiddleford, que en parte lo hacía por cuanto odiaba al otro chico.

— La fiesta parece entretenida ¿Te importa quedarte solo? — sonriendo esperando que la respuesta de su compañero de puesto fuera un si.

— Claro, no hay problema — la verdad era que no quería que se fuera pero pensó que dejándola ir iba a quedar mejor con ella.

Esta le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, le habría desarreglado el pelo pero este tenía gel y no lo quiso tocar.

Una vez que ella se fuera, espero unos pocos segundos antes de dar vuelta el cartelito que decía abierto para que dijera cerrado y tratara de escaparse.

— Seguro que a Mabel no le importara que me vaya unos segundos — lamentablemente ella estaba al lado de él y no estaba con una cara alegre.

— No te puedes ir, ¿Cómo llenare mi fiesta de gente si tu no les vendes las entradas? — lo miraba decepcionada porque realmente había confiado en que hiciera su trabajo.

— Serían solo unos minutos — tratando de verse adorable pero fallando.

— Lo prometiste, por eso fue que te elegí a ti porque esperaba que no me decepcionaras, eres el más responsable o por lo menos eso dijeron tus padres — no tenía como responder a eso y de mala gana se volvió a sentar.

Estaba pensando como haría para poder estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo cuando vio uno de los panfletos y se le ocurrió la idea de usar la fotocopiadora.

Sin esperar tiempo puso el cartel en cerrado y fue corriendo a la oficina de su tía donde se acostó en la parte de la máquina que hace copias y apretó el botón.

Después de que tocara el botón se arrepintió pero no tuvo tiempo de deshacer lo que había hecho porque ya se había hecho una copia.

Al igual que con el brazo, el papel se quedó tirado en el piso, después adquirió color, uno bastante pálido y por último salió del papel sorprendiendo a Lee que lo estaba mirando desde la máquina.

Lo bueno fue que el dibujo de su campera no se copió y en ese lugar pudo escribir un dos.

— Es como verme a un espejo — dijeron los dos al unísono y se rieron sorprendido de lo que habían hecho.

Cuando se calmaron Lee, no teniendo mucho tiempo que perder fue directo al grano.

— ¿Ya te sabes el plan? — preguntó y como respuesta el nuevo Lee saco una hoja idéntica a la de Lee y los dos la vieron fijo.

Para poder diferenciarlos, Lee saco un rotulador de la oficina de su tía y le escribió un dos en donde se supone que estaría el dibujo de la mano.

— Desde ahora te llamaras número dos — dijo pero este negó con la cabeza.

— No, hubo un nombre que siempre quise tener…

— Christopher — dijeron los dos otra vez al mismo tiempo.

Lee lo pensó unos segundos antes de preguntarle.

— ¿No te iras a volver loco y atacarme como en las películas? — como respuesta Christopher se rio antes de decir.

— No, soy tu y cualquier sea el caso puedes desintegrarme con agua — después se felicitaron por pensar en eso y se fueron cada cual a su puesto.

Ya con todo solucionado Lee fue a donde estaba Helen pero esta le dijo que estaba con Thistler, cosa que no le gustó para nada, menos cuando este sacara una guitarra y le mostrara como la podía tocar, eso hizo que se imaginará como lo dejaba por el maldito a pesar de sus gran cantidad de defectos.

Estaba sufriendo por lo que había imaginado cuando su teléfono celular sonó y al atenderlo era Christopher que le decía que se había imaginado lo mismo y que tenían que planear algo para deshacerse de Thistler pero que iba a necesitar ayuda, la idea era robarle la bicicleta, cosa que Christopher no podía por tener que estar vendiendo entradas y Lee tenía que hablar con ella cuando el idiota se fuera a recuperar su bici.

Así fue como se copió y nació número tres pero como este no quería hacerlo solo hicieron otra copia pero se quedó atascado el papel. Eso provocó que el Lee que se formara fuera deforme y por eso no lo numeraron y crearon otro.

Una vez que todo estuviera decidido, Lee fue a darle un papel a Fidds, que no tardo en leer. En este papel avisaba al dueño de una bicicleta fea y azul, que se la habían robado.

Thistler al haber escuchado eso corrió detrás de las dos personas que le habían robado la bicicleta y Lee aprovecho para poder acercarse a Helen sin problemas.

— ¿Quiénes serán esos? Yo no puedo ser porque estoy aquí — ella no entendió pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para eso porque estaban haciendo un concurso de canto.

Primero canto Preston, quien se notaba que había tomado clases de eso y después fue Lee, quien sabiendo que no tenía una voz provilegiada trato con una canción de Queen que sabía que a todo el mundo le gustaba, "We will rock you" hasta se tomó el trabajo de hacer el ruido con los pies al principio. Eso le ayudo a caerle bien a la gente que lo escuchaba.

Después de eso pusieron una canción lenta y Lee fue a donde estaba para pegarle en la nuca y decirle que le pidiera que bailara con él.

Lo malo fue que a Lee le dio un ataque de pánico y fue junto con Christopher a planear algo en su cuarto.

Le asustaban todas las cosas que podían llegar a interrumpir su plan, que iban desde que volviera Thistler a que Mabel lo interrumpiera.

Fue por eso que volvió a la fotocopiadora y se sacó más copias llegando a haber hasta un Lee número diez. Entre todos ellos crearon un nuevo y más complejo plan, uno que era a prueba de idiotas.

La primera parte era entretener a Fiddleford para poder poner la canción, cosa que se había presentado difícil porque él no era para nada idiota y por ende era difícil de engañar pero tenía un claro punto débil y sabiendo cual era número Diez fue a donde estaba manejando la música y alejándolo un poco de la consola le preguntó cuáles eran sus últimos proyectos, sabiendo cuanto eso podía tardar.

Por su parte Número siete puso un filtro rosa encima de una de la luces, número cinco cerro una cortina y número ocho agarró una caña de pescar a la que le puso un sobrecito de plástico con brillo dentro y lo puso delante de Mabel, quién dudo al principio pero después se tiró a tratar de atraparlo.

Por último número seis toco la campana con la que Stan los despierta para avisar que era hora de que Lee bajara y antes de dejarlo bajar Christopher le desea suerte, cosa que Lee descarta diciendo que tiene un plan, mientras se palmea el bolsillo orgulloso.

Lo que no había planeado era que Helen iba a estar esperando a usar el baño y eso lo asustó mucho.

— Hola Lee, ¿Qué pasa? — un poco preocupada al ver la reacción de su amigo.

— Nada, ¿No deberías estar en el salón de baile, como cuarenta y dos segundos exactos? — tratando de sonar normal pero fallando, para su suerte Helen no estaba curiosa por saber que le pasaba en ese momento, queriendo disfrutar la fiesta.

— Digamos que hay un apocalipsis zombi, ¿Quién crees que sería el líder? Yo creo que ese loco —señalando a una persona que parecía hacer carate más que bailar.

Lee dudo, porque eso no estaba en su plan pero al final decidió guardar el largo papel en su bolsillo y seguir con el flujo de la conversación.

— Yo creo que ese alto — señalándolo — porque son mejores para llegar a lugares altos y ¿pueden usar más cosas como armas? — lo último no estaba del todo seguro pero quería seguir conversando con ella.

— Hablando de altos, mira — dijo antes de sacar su billetera — estos son mis hermanos y esta…. — había estado tapando su cara en la foto con su pulgar hasta que lo destapo diciendo — esta soy yo — en la foto se podía ver a una niña de unos años menos que la que estaba mostrando la foto, con frenos en los dientes y dos coletas, nada feliz de que le saquen la foto.

— Estabas horrible — dijo sin pensar pero se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y pidió perdón pero ella se rio, por lo que se dio cuenta de que no le importaba.

— La verdad es que siempre me molestaron por tener seis dedos en cada mano, por eso siempre escondo las manos — lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero ella hizo que se sacara la mano del bolsillo.

— No es tan malo, es lo que te diferencia de tu hermano, imagínate si fueran cien por ciento iguales, eso si sería malo — eso le hizo sentir bastante mejor.

— ¿Me esperas? — preguntó antes de meterse en el baño y en cuanto lo hizo, las copias de Lee fueron a encararlo, queriendo saber porque no estaba cumpliendo con el plan.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Número diez estuvo entreteniendo a Fidds por diez minutos, no creo que pueda entretenerlo por mucho — en eso se escuchó la voz de Fiddleford diciendo emocionado que estaba cerca de encontrar un motor que pueda hacer que su último invento se mueva, cosa que dio a entender que tenían tiempo.

— No me lo van a creer pero recién me encontré con Helen y todo estaba yendo fantástico — por las caras que tenían los otros Lees eso no les había gustado para nada.

— Buenísimo, pero eso no es el plan ¿Tenemos que recordártelo? — dijo enojado Christopher y todos sacaron de sus bolsillos sus copias del plan y empezaron a leerlo en voz alta.

— Esto ya está demasiado loco — dijo Lee empezando a entender lo que su hermano le había dicho antes — tal vez no sea necesario seguir un plan, puede que lo mejor sea que solamente vaya a hablarle como una persona normal — eso no le gusto para nada a sus copias.

— Si no vas a seguir con el plan, tal vez tu no seas la que deba bailar con Helen — dijo número cinco y los otros le dieron la razón, cosa que asustó bastante a Lee.

— Dijimos que no nos íbamos a atacar — les advirtió pero no logró pararlos.

— Todos sabíamos que no era verdad — dijo número cinco y entre todas las copias lo agarraron y lo encerraron en un ropero.

Cuando se quejó de que se iba a quedar sin aire le dijeron que tenía galletitas y un libro para colorear, cosa que le pareció molesta pero no dijo nada.

Fuera del placar las copias se estaban peleando por ver quién iba a bailar con Helen pero pararon cuando Christopher les hizo notar que de estar ellos en la situación de Lee se habrían escapado, cosa que este hizo.

Este había bajado corriendo para donde estaba Helen pero no pudo hablarle porque una de sus copias lo llevo de nuevo al pasillo donde empezaron a pelearse con Lee hasta que este se logró escabullir y los trato de engañar diciendo que era el número siete pero lamentablemente el papel que había usado para escribir el numero en su campera se despegó y como recurso extremo uso uno de los objetos de fiesta, uno que explotaba y sacaba humo para activar los rociadores y así desintegrar a todas las copias, por lo menos eso pensó que había hecho porque Christopher seguía en pie.

* * *

Mientras que eso pasaba Lee estaba bailando con todos los pasos que se sabía, Fiddleford aprovecho eso para avisar que solo estaban a una canción de decidir quién se llevaba la corona.

Lee queriendo ser un buen competidor fue a donde estaba Preston.

— Aprovecho para decirte que no importa quien gane, me entretuve participando — le extendió la mano pero este se le quedo mirando con asco.

— Eso es lo que dicen los perdedores y por eso sé que no vas a ganar — dicho eso se fue dejando a un enojado Lee solo.

Cosa que le dio más ganas de ganarle, de destrozarlo.

Xxxxx

Lee por su parte seguía peleando con Christopher hasta que escucho la risa de Helen y cuando fueron a ver qué pasaba vieron que ella estaba hablando y parecían bastante juntos, demasiado para el gustó tanto de Lee como de Christopher, quienes dejaron de pelear y decidieron que lo mejor era ir a buscar unos refrescos para los dos.

Ignorando todo lo que había pasado, en la fiesta estaban por decidir quién se iba a quedar con la corona.

Para eso estaba Fiddleford parado en medio de los contendientes, odiando tener que hacer eso por toda la atención que estaba prestándole pero igual quería terminar con todo el tema y pidió que aplaudieran primero por Lee usando su brazo como si estuviera midiendo lo fuerte que aplaudían, hasta Mabel quien había logrado atrapar el sobrecito de brillo aplaudió orgullosa.

Después le toco a Preston quien gracias a mirarlos de forma amenazante consiguió la misma cantidad de aplausos que Lee y viendo que estaba empatando fue buscando a ver quién no estaba aplaudiendo y al ver al loco Ramírez que estaba durmiendo en unas sillas, lo despertó sacudiéndole un billete cerca de la cara y por eso aplaude haciendo que él gane.

Eso desalentó mucho a Lee y más cuando este se llevara a casi todos prometiéndoles una fiesta en el yate de sus padres.

Se bajó del escenario desilusionado y fue a hablar con los que había considerado sus amigos.

— Si quieren pueden irse — dijo cabizbajo.

— De irnos nos perderíamos la pijamada — dijo Jorge a lo que Rico asintió.

— ¿Se van a perder qué? — preguntó Lee no entendiendo nada.

— Nuestros padres nos dejaron quedarnos a dormir, tengo historietas para que leamos — mostrándole de su mochila la última que se había comprado recientemente, cosa que le encantó a Lee y pidió que pusieran otra canción para festejar.

* * *

En el techo de la cabaña estaban Lee y Christopher charlando de lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¿Crees que tengamos alguna posibilidad con Helen? Digo porque ella tiene quince y nosotros doce — no lo veía muy posible pero Christopher parecía más optimista.

— Creo que si pero el avance será nulo si no cambias algo, la única buena conversación la tuviste cuando ignoraste tu lista — escuchar eso le alentó muy poco.

— Lee tenía razón, todo esto es muy tonto — dijo y los dos tomaron un sorbo de gaseosa, a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y le pidió a Lee que no lo mirara.

Se estaba derritiendo, cosa que a Lee le asustó bastante pero este no se fue sin darle consejos sin decirle que no fuera tan tímido y en su honor le tiro parte de su gaseosa encima del charco que había dejado Christopher y un poco dolido por haberlo perdido fue a la cabaña pero antes de entrar se tomó el tiempo para destruir la lista.

Así se unió a su hermano, quien estaba bailando con sus nuevos amigos y Helen disfrutando la música parada apoyada en la pared.

Ya tendría otras oportunidades por el momento iba a disfrutar de la música con su hermano.

 **Este es el capítulo más largo que haya hecho, espero les guste.**

 **Elice Afrodita: Gracias por pasarte por mi perfil para ver que me había equivocado con el adjetivo.**

 **Lo de las marionetas, eso sería más para una cita privada, no para el trabajo, guiño, guiño.**

 **No es por romperte la burbuja pero para entrar a la UBA tienes que pasar un curso llamado CBC, que es muy difícil, lo que lo hace tan difícil es que los profesores se la pasan en huelga, yo tuve una que solo dio la clase de presentación, una más y no volvió hasta el día del examen, por eso es que son admirables los que se gradúan en esa universidad, es gratis pero muy difícil.**

 **Espero esta vez haya escrito mejor.**

 **Marc: Muchas gracias y espero sigas leyendo.**


	8. El secreto de los Northwest

**Sé que me daban por muerta o que solo iba a comentar los fics, tanto los que me gustarán como los que no pero, estoy aquí y tarde porque me tuve que reponer del último capítulo que salió de la serie, rompió mi corazoncito.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **El secreto de los Northwest**

La familia Pines estaba en el auto yendo al pueblo, habían planeado un día familiar yendo al centro comercial para ver si a Mabel se le podía ocurrir algo que pudiera ser una buena atracción para la cabaña, algo que no fuera lleno de brillos porque según sus sobrinos eso les dolían los ojos de verlas, cosa que le hizo suponer que a los clientes les podría pasar lo mismo.

De camino Stan, que estaba usando una playera de un delfín surfeando, sacó un collar de dulces de limón y se lo puso alrededor del cuello como si fuera un collar y señalándolo dijo:

— ¿A que no me veo como uno de los millonarios de la tele? — le parecía divertido lo que había dicho.

— Claro que si cariño — no mirándole pero al tiempo no quería romper los sentimientos de su sobrino, tampoco dijo su nombre porque aún no había aprendido a reconocerlos por la voz, estaba segura de que ni la madre podría hacer eso.

Lamentablemente el paseo familiar fue interrumpido cuando notaron que todo el pueblo estaba lleno de caretas y gente vestida como lo estarían en el siglo diecinueve, en el ápoca en la que el pueblo fue fundado.

Ella trato de escapar pero su auto fue rodeado por caretas, por eso se tuvieron que bajar del auto.

— Esto es increíble — dijo Lee mirando a una postal para comparar y darse cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a como era antes el pueblo.

— Es el día del pionero, todos los días estos locos ridículos se disfrazan para celebrar el día en el que el pueblo fue fundado.

Cuando terminó de decir eso una señorita vestida con un vestido de la época se le acercó con unos diarios bajo el brazo y uno en la mano.

— Bienvenidos a 1863 — eso enojo a Mabel, quien lo echo empujándola.

Lee la ignoró mirando las cosas que se podían hacer, había gente fabricando velas y hasta el loco Ramírez e estaba enseñando como conseguir oro, cosa que le interesó a Lee pero más le interesó saber que cuales eran los eventos que iban a empezar, esos que habían anunciados por el altavoz.

— Si vuelven hablando como estas personas Pato dormirá en sus camas y ustedes en el corral — y solo para enojarla dijeron algunas frases.

— Hay una serpiente en mi bota — dijo Lee.

— Vamos a robar la diligencia — le respondió Lee y se fueron corriendo.

— Sus camas serán de Pato — dijo ella antes de irse de vuelta a su auto, agradeciendo que no le preguntaran porque no le gustaba ese día, eso era algo demasiado personal.

A pocos pasos de donde estaban había unas personas en lo que parecía ser una boda pero en lugar de un hombre y una mujer eran un hombre y un pájaro carpintero, cosa que a Lee le confundió bastante y Lee sacó el diario con el pino para responderle.

— Según esto, en Gravity Falls era legal casarse con pájaros carpinteros — eso no les gustó nada a los dos y menos cuando el señor que se había casado con el pájaro carpintero se les acerco.

— Sigue siendo legal, muy legal — mientras que acariciaba la pata del pájaro con el cual se había casado.

No queriendo saber nada más de eso se acercaron al escenario donde estaba uno de los policías dando por empezados los eventos del día, en eso apareció otro pero estaba vestido con ropa de la época y tocando una campana y parecía muy feliz de hacerlo.

En el público a una señora le robaron su bolso pero ninguno de los policías hizo nada, por lo ocupados que estaban divirtiéndose con las cosas del día.

Justo cuando Lee y Lee llegaran a estar en frente de todas las personas que estaban viendo al escenario, en ese momento Preston, con sus padres atrás de él sentados en sillas empezó a dar un discurso.

— Hola amigos, ya me conocen, soy Preston Northwest, tátara nieto del fundador de Gravity Falls Nathaniel Northwest y la plata me sobra — por alguna razón eso hizo que las personas le aplaudieran.

— Ahora si tiene espíritu de pionero, les pido que suban y se presenten — alentando a las personas que subieran, estaba usando un traje que parecía remotamente de la época pero se notaba que era de una marca cara, como toda la ropa que siempre usaba.

A Lee la idea le encantó, eso le ayudaría a lograr que las personas de ese pueblo lo vieran como alguien en quien se podía confiar y así no se defenderían si tratara algunas de sus tretas para sacarles dinero.

Lee le quiso convencer de que no subiera pero este no le hizo caso.

— Nada que él pueda hacer me arruinara lo que tengo planeado — dijo emocionado antes de subir al escenario.

Preston no se dio cuenta quien era la persona que estaba presentando hasta que se dio vuelta y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no demostrar el odio que le tenía a ese chico.

— Estamos aquí para celebrar el día del pionero ¿Quién se siente tan patriota como yo? — después de eso empezaron a ovacionar a los estados unidos gritando América repetitivamente pero eso fue interrumpido por Preston, quien haciéndose el simpático le reto.

— Lamento ser la persona que te lo diga pero el día del pionero es para gente seria y tu eres todo lo contrario a una persona seria, te vez y actúas ridículo — sintiéndose superior con cada silaba que salía de su boca.

— Eso no es verdad puedo ser serio — mirándolo con cara desafiante pero al parecer no funciono.

—Tienes una playera de un delfín surfeando y tienes un collar de dulces como una niñita — eso hizo que se sintiera consiente de lo ridículo que se veía —. Das vergüenza — dijo en voz baja antes de levantar la voz y pedir al público que le aplaudiera, cosa que hicieron y mientras que so pasaba Lee bajo del escenario para ser luego alcanzado por Lee.

La familia Northwest se sacó una foto, la cual Preston celebro halagando su propia familia, lo perfectos que eran.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Lee viendo lo mal que estaba su hermano, esperando que al preguntar eso este le dijera que era lo que podía hacer para que se sintiera mejor.

— Necesito unos dulces de miel — fue todo lo que dijo y Lee lo guio a un lugar donde los podían comprar.

* * *

Mientras que eso pasaba, Mabel estaba teniendo problemas con el auto, se le había atascado en el barro.

Por suerte para ella el mecánico del pueblo paso por donde ella estaba pero por ser el día del pionero estaba acompañado de un burro y con ropa típica.

— Que bueno que estas aquí, ayúdame con el auto — dijo ella feliz de verle pero su felicidad se le fue a los talones cuando vio la cara de desconcertado que tenía el mecánico.

— Aquí en 1863 no tenemos este aparato tan interesante llamado auto — eso exaspero a Mabel.

— Eres mecánico Steve, por favor ponle onda — tratando de que el mecánico actuara como lo habría hecho cualquier otro día pero la respuesta que recibió fue que Steve se masajeara la pera pensativo.

— ¿Onda? En serio no me parece haber escuchado antes esa atrevida palabra — eso termino de matar la paciencia de Mabel y lo empezó a sacudir rogándole que hiciera su trabajo y diciendo que el estar ahí era malo para su salud, la salud de una débil anciana, cosa que no concordaba para nada con lo que estaba haciendo.

Para su mala suerte los policías fueron hacia ella y no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que burlarse de ellos y con eso consiguió que la terminaran poniendo en un cepo, cosa que no le pareció para nada divertido pero al poco tiempo paso la pequeña Susan con un vestido celeste de la época.

— Lindo vestido Susan, te ves menos ridícula que de costumbre — se rio después de decir eso pero ignoro que esta tenía un bolso con tomates y con una sonrisa y diciendo que se le estaba cayendo le tiro uno en la cara, dándole a los anteojos, para unos segundos hacer lo mismo con el ojo que tenía limpio.

* * *

Mientras que eso pasaba los gemelos Stan estaban sentados delante de una estatua y Lee trataba de calmarse comiendo caramelos, cosa que muchas veces hacía pero que a su papá no le gustaba para nada.

Pensativo dejo de comer y después de mirar a su hermano por unos segundos le preguntó:

— Lee, ¿Tu crees que soy raro? — preguntó siendo uno de esos momentos en los que le gustaría ser más como su hermano.

— Lee no seas ridículo, no tienes porque creerle lo que ese idiota dice solo porque es el tátara nieto del fundador del pueblo — después de pensarlo unos segundos se abrió el abrigo y sacó el diario con el pino y después de revisarlo un poco volvió a hablarle — Mira, según el diario puede que el tátara abuelo de Preston no fuera el fundador de Gravity Falls pero al parecer el autor no fue nunca capaz de resolverlo — eso emocionó bastante a Lee, quien nunca se había mostrado demasiado emocionado en las cosas en las que se metía su hermano.

— ¿Si te ayudo con esto las personas pensaran que soy una persona seria? — preguntó emocionado Lee a lo que Lee le dijo que si y con eso decidido fueron a la biblioteca.

En la biblioteca llenaron un escritorio de papeles, tratando de adivinar lo que el papel que había estado pegado al diario trataba de decirles.

Después de ver muchos tipos de formas de código Lee decidió que el triángulo que estaba dibujado significaba el fuego en términos de alquimia y por eso estaba seguro de que lo que debían hacer era quemarlo.

Sin prestarle atención Lee había agarrado dicho papel, lo había trasformado en un sombrero y estaba jugando con dos lápices haciendo como si fuera una pelea de espadas, entreteniéndose bastante pero cuando se dio cuenta de cómo su hermano lo estaba mirando dejo los lápices en el escritorio sintiéndose como un idiota.

Eso duro poco porque Stanley estaba felicitándole por lo que había hecho, que haciendo eso estaban viendo un mapa, uno que los iba a guiar al museo de ciencias naturales de Gravity Falls.

Para ser sincero Stanley se había imaginado que iba a tener que hacer algo digno de una película de espías para poder entrar pero por ser el día del pionero los dejaron entrar tranquilamente, solo le pegaron una sticker en la ropa y les dieron unos globos. A Stanley le dieron uno rosa, cosa que no le gustó para nada y por lo cual no dudo en tirar al demonio lo más rápido que pudiera.

En la biblioteca habían notado como los policías los habían estado siguiendo y por eso estaban seguros de que se tenían que apurar.

Llegaron a una especie de pintura rara con relieve y no importara cuanto la miraran esta no parecía tener sentido. Eso hizo que Stanley se aburriera y se fuera a sentar cabeza abajo en un banco que estaba delante de la pintura, fue en el segundo que se diera vuelta que vio como esta parecía transformarse en la figura de un ángel que estaba apuntando a algún lado, sin perder tiempo le dijo a su hermano que se pusiera como estaba él y de esa forma los dos pudieron verla. Después de pensar unos segundos Lee se acordó que esa estatua estaba en el cementerio, la había visto cuando conociera a la chica que resultó no ser humana pero eso no se lo dijo a su hermano porque no quería recordar eso.

Los policías se estaban asustando por cómo se estaban acercando a la verdad pero le prometieron a una persona por radio que los chicos no iban a descubrir nada importante.

* * *

Ignorando todo lo que pasaba y todavía en el cepo, estaba tratando de abrir el candado con un gancho que se había logrado milagrosamente sacar del pelo usando una de sus manos.

Estaba tratando cuando se le cayó al piso y para su mala suerte fue el chico Northwest el que la agarrara.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres para que me des eso, dinero? — tratando de sonar simpática pero no le sirvió mucho porque el malcriado le pidió que dijera que quería que dijera que su familia era la mejor del pueblo, ella le preguntó si lo podía poner por escrito, cosa que el chico acepto y usando la boca, porque sus manos estaban inutilizadas por el momento ella escribió algo y hasta se lo leyó con gran felicidad.

— Lo escribí con la boca — se felicitó a si misma por haber hecho lo que había hecho sin notar que el chico estaba haciendo un gesto a los que estaban cerca para que le tiraran tomates.

Ese día del pionero era uno de los peores de su vida y solo podía esperar a que a los chicos le estuviera yendo mejor que a ella.

* * *

En el cementerio los chicos estaban mirando la estatua, Lee tratando de adivinar que podría ser lo que el ángel estaba señalando pero no estaban sacando nada.

Lee por su parte, porque se había vuelto a aburrir estaba haciendo que la estatua le pique la nariz, cosa que le parecía más que graciosa y cuando estaba por dejar de hacerlo por darse cuenta que era algo tonto, el dedo de la estatua se torció y un pasadizo secreto en el piso se abrió, uno que llevaba a unas escaleras.

Felices con su descubrimiento el lugar estaba con trampas que eran peligrosas y de las que escaparon por mucha suerte y lo que les esperaba era un lugar lleno de secretos pero nada de eso les importó porque lo que estaban buscando era el secreto que estaba relacionado con los Northwest. Al parecer según esos papeles, el tatarabuelo de Preston había sido el que recogiera el excremento de los caballos del pueblo, el fundador había sido un sujeto llamado Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III Escudero.

También estaba el mismo escudero en lo que después les dijeron que era mantequilla de maní, que él había pensado que al sumergirse en eso iba a poder invernar de una forma criogénica, cosa que al parecer le había funcionado.

Cuando estaban celebrando eso, los policías aparecieron y les mostraron un video viejo en el que contaban lo idiota que era y como había ganado las elecciones gracias a un derrumbe, cosa que mató a los otros candidatos.

Una vez como presidente hizo demasiadas estupideces, como nombrar bebés como jueces de la suprema corte o declararle la guerra a los pantalones y fue por esas cosas que terminó escapándose, y después que pasara un tiempo fue borrado poniendo a otra persona como presidente y a un don nadie como fundador del pueblo de Gravity Falls.

Una vez que le mostraran el video, los iban a llevar junto con el cuerpo del presidente en tren a Washington donde serían encarcelados.

De una forma ridícula los encerraron en una caja con agujero para respirar. Seguramente estaban esperando que de esa forma no fueran a tener que pagarles pasajes.

Durante el viaje Lee, mientras se sentía como un idiota, agarro un poco de la mantequilla de maní y se la comió, eso hizo que todo el pedazo donde estaba liberándolo y para sorpresa de los dos, este estaba tan vivo como ellos y lo primero que hizo, para sorpresa de los chicos fue arrancarse el pantalón quedando con la parte de arriba del traje y ropa interior antigua.

— Gracias amigos, ahora tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de esta caja — dijo el ex presidente sonando increíblemente seguro y no consiente del peligro en el que estaban.

— Y Lee aquí fue el que descubrió todo — quería darle merito a su hermano que muchas veces pensaba que no era bueno en nada.

— No hay problema porque yo tengo la llave presidencial que abre todas las puertas — dicho eso mostró una llave dorada y con esta en la mano fue a una de las paredes de la caja y empezó a golpearla como esperando que eso sirviera para que la caja se abriera de alguna forma inexplicable.

— No creo que eso funcione — dijo Lee mirándolo dudando realmente de su inteligencia.

— Madera, mi antigua enemiga — dijo el ex presidente un poco abatido — Necesitamos el plan más tonto jamás ideado — dijo Trembley levantando el dedo índice, como quien está haciendo una pose celebre.

— Lee aquí es el mejor para eso — dijo Lee orgulloso de su hermano.

Después de meditarlo unos segundos decidió que la mejor forma de escapar era por un pequeño agujero en una de las paredes de la caja.

Los dos metieron un dedo y lo empezaron a mover de forma errática cosa que sin que lo supieran atrajo un pájaro carpintero, cosa que alerto al ex presidente que pensó que podía ser una de sus esposas y que los ayudo a escapar.

El tonto del ex político había querido reconstruir la caja pero Lee le convenció para que se fueran, lástima que al salir del vagón de carga se encontraron con uno de los policías y este alertó al otro.

Como en muchas películas terminaron en el techo del tren pero a diferencia de esas películas no pelearon, no a Lee se le ocurrió una idea original, miro al político y le preguntó:

— ¿Usted no renunció, verdad? — esperaba que la respuesta de él fuera un no, porque de esa forma le serviría para su plan que acababa de crear.

— No, solo me escape por la ventana — dijo un poco pensativo y Lee sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— Eso quiere decir que estos policías deben hacerle caso — dijo feliz y de esa forma los mando de vacaciones pagas, cosa que evitó que ellos terminaran en cualquier tipo de problemas.

Una vez que solucionaran el problema y después de escuchar algunas historias algo ridículas, el presidente les dio un regalo a cada uno, a Lee le dio un sombrero de copa y lo nombró senador y a Lee le dio su llave presidencial. La cual usaron para liberar a su tía que estuvo más que feliz porque ya estaba más que harta de estar en el cepo.

— Fidds vino y estuvo una hora hablándome de sus experimentos — dijo mientras se acomodaba el cuello.

Pero eso no les importó mucho porque vieron a Preston y fueron corriendo con intenciones de echarle en cara lo descubierto, Lee ya tenía listo los papeles.

— Lindo sombrero, ¿Tratas de imitar a Lincoln? — se burló pero Lee se lo acomodó antes de responder.

— Lo que pasa es que soy senador — dijo orgulloso pero lo único que consiguió fue que el chico rico se le riera.

— Me sorprende lo ridículo que puedes llegar a ser — dicho eso se fue al auto, cosa que sorprendió a Lee.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste lo de que su familia era un fraude? — enojado con lo que no había hecho su hermano.

— Solo tengo esos papeles de prueba y él seguramente los destruiría — dijo tratando de sonar seguro porque la verdadera respuesta era que el idiota no le había dado tiempo para hacer nada.

— Yo no creo eso — dijo para ir corriendo, darle los papeles al creído mientras le decía que su familia era un fraude y disfrutar mientras que gritaba de agonía.

Cuando estaba festejando lo que había hecho apareció de nuevo el presidente, que había estado jugando con una gallina y después de regalarle un billete de menos doce dólares se subió a un caballo y se fue.

Después de eso se volvieron a reunir con su tía abuela y fueron felizmente a la cabaña no queriendo saber nada con ese día pero felices de haber logrado que Preston se creyera menos, aunque fuera por unos segundos.

 **Espero les haya gustado y que no me hayan dado por muerta, prometo tratar de escribir más seguido.**

 **Elice Afrodita: La verdad es que yo soy de capítulos algo largos, me da orgullo hacerlos de esa forma, es una locura personal.**

 **No descarto que pueda haber alguna insinuación al yaoi, pero para eso falta, aunque ya tenemos planeado cosas de la segunda temporada.**

 **Lo que te conté fue una experiencia personal, hay mucha gente a la cual le va bien en el CBC.**

 **Si tienen dudas pregunten, si se quieres quejar háganlo y si se quieren quejar por alguna crítica de mi parte, no los detengo.**


	9. Viajes en el tiempo locos como una cabra

**Volví y un año más vieja, el 23 de agosto cumplí los 32 añitos, espero sepan perdonar que haya tardado, es que siempre me pasa que empiezo poniendo los capítulos rápido y después me tardó más pero prometo terminar la serie.**

 **Viajes en el tiempo, locos como una cabra.**

Mabel había estado con ganas de entretener a sus sobrinos con algo que los divirtiera desde que los llevara a pescar, cosa que había pensado que los entretendría pero al parecer se había equivocado. Lo malo estaba en que no podía darse el lujo de perder un día de trabajo de nuevo y por eso tuvo que pensar en algo que los pudiera entretener y hacerle ganar dinero al mismo tiempo, de esa forma se le ocurrió rentar una feria, claro que tendría que ser una barata pero con las ventas podría llegar a ganar más de los que le costó el alquiler.

— ¿No es maravilloso niño? Es la mejor feria que pude rentar — orgullosa de ver a las personas poniendo en pie la feria con la que ganaría mucho dinero.

— Esta buena la idea de esa forma podrás desplumar a las personas de este pueblo — Mabel estaba por decir algo pero un teleférico cayo al lado de ella, asustándola bastante y más al ver que su sobrino estaba en él.

Corriendo fue a donde estaba, sabiendo que si se lastimaba los padres de este la matarían.

— ¿Estas bien cariño, te lastimaste algo? — se notaba lo preocupada que estaba, tanto en la mirada como en el tono en el que hablaba.

— Creo que me rompí todo pero estaré bien — habiendo escuchado eso, le dio unos cupones para algunos juegos pero antes de mandarlos a divertirse les dijo.

— Tengan esto, son unos certificados falsos, póngalos en cualquier cosa que pueda provocar una demanda — se los dio a los dos y Lee los miro desconfiado.

— Esto seguro que es ilegal — no le gustaba nada la idea de que su tía terminara presa.

— Cuando no hay policías todo es legal — dijo Lee antes de que Mabel se aburriera de la charla y los mandara a trabajar.

Fue a donde estaba Fiddleford soldando un blanco al cual le iban a pegar con una pelota y el que se supone que haría que la persona dentro del tanque se cayera al agua.

— ¿Cómo está yendo? — preguntó a lo que su empleado se sacó la máscara para soldar y le respondió.

— Ya está terminado pero la verdad es que no creo que esto esté bien hacer esto — dijo mirando lo que había hecho para nada orgulloso con su trabajo.

— Buenísimo, esto esta tan atascado como una mala pintura en una subasta — dijo ella con una sonrisa y después se acuerda de que quería arreglar algo pero se da cuenta de que no encuentra su destornillador — ¿Dónde está, Fidds viste mi destornillador rojo? — agachándose para buscarlo pero no encontrándolo.

— Puede que se lo haya llevado una criatura paranormal o alguna cosa por el estilo — un poco distraído no gustándole mucho lo que estaba haciendo.

— Realmente estas pasando demasiado tiempo con los chicos — recordando que no les había hecho los suéteres que había querido pero ya se los haría cuando se acordara y estuviera tejiendo en su sillón.

* * *

Ya eran las doce y Mabel estaba sentada en su lugar con un traje de baño, uno de esos de los que se usaban en los años veinte, era como una especie de vestido con un pantalón debajo, blanco con líneas anchas de color negras, realmente el traje de baño ya era pasado de moda cuando ella era niña pero se sentía cómoda en él y por eso lo usaba.

Estaba tan segura de que no la iba a poder hundir que empezó a burlarse de las personas que estaban cerca del tanque, como para lograr que quisieran lanzarles las bolas, para lo cual iban a tener que pagar y eso era lo que más le gustaba.

Como estaba planeado ninguna de las pelotas logro que ella se cayera, cosa que hizo que se riera y se burlara de ellos.

En otra parte de la feria estaban Helen y Lee pidiendo unas banderillas con forma de signo de pregunta.

— No sé cómo es que hacen para que tenga esta forma — mirando su banderilla extrañado.

— Yo tampoco pero son muy, ¿deliciosas? — poniendo el signo de pregunta cerca de ella y haciendo un tono de duda en forma de chiste pero al hacer eso se le mancha la camisa blanca que estaba usando y se fue a buscar algo para limpiarse.

A pesar de que ella estaba vestida con la misma camisa blanca y jean de siempre, para Lee estaba realmente hermosa y por eso no pudo evitar decir suavemente un "te amo" mientras que ella se iba.

Para su mala fortuna fue escuchado por Lee que estaba acercándose a él con dos algodones de azúcar, uno para cada uno.

— Veo que juntaste coraje y lograste hablar con ella como un ser humano — alentándolo mientras que sacudía los dulces como si fueran pompones de animadora.

— No es algo importante — al ver la cara de su hermano se corrige — claro que es importante, le pregunté si quería venir conmigo y acepto, es lo mejor que me haya pasado este verano — al decir eso su hermano le empujo un poco de forma juguetona.

— Sabía que ibas a poder, ¿No sientes como si alguien que se acaba de bañar en colonia? — había estado olfateando tratando de ver de dónde venía.

— Hola clones, ¿no vieron a Helen? Tengo un nuevo jean agujereado que quiero mostrarle — la persona era Thistler, el amigo de Helen que se notaba gustaba de ella y estaba usando esa ropa tan new age que daba asco y para colmo se atrevió a robarle un poco de algodón de azúcar a Lee, quien lo miro con odio mientras lo hacía.

— Creo que la vi en el pozo sin fondo, si quieres puedes ir a buscarla — dijo Lee queriendo deshacerse de él pero este aparentemente no noto el sarcasmo.

— Puede que lo haga, nerd — dijo antes de irse.

— Es un idiota — dijo Lee viendo a su hermano tratando de consolarlo.

— Si pero es un idiota con un jean agujereado y una guitarra, ¿Cómo puedo competir con eso? Tengo que hacer que no se acerque a Helen sin importar que — sonando lo más decidido que podía.

— Yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, tu sabes que donde vas tu voy yo… — se notaba que iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpido cuando vio un cartel de "gánese un animal de granja" y se fue corriendo.

En el lugar había muchos tipos de animales pero eso no le importó porque Lee sintió que una cabra lo llamaba, era demasiado impresionante como para estar en ese lugar.

— Adivine el peso del animal y llévaselo a su casa — eso emocionó mucho a Lee que se tenía fe en ese tipo de cosas.

Lee miro todos los animales esperando encontrar uno que le llamara la atención, era una cabra y parecía que le estaba rogando con la mirada que se lo llevara con él.

Señalándola emocionado dijo:

— Quiero esa cabra, ese será mi nuevo amigo — la emoción emanaba de sus poros.

— Si adivinas su peso, mi amado cuatro kilitos será tuyo — eso le pareció demasiado tonto pero si se podía aprovechar de eso para tener unas mascota, mejor para él.

— ¿Pesa cuatro kilos? — lo dijo dudando porque no podía creer que fuera tan fácil, que tenía que haber alguna cosa que él no supiera.

— Parece que eres un brujo, ten llévatelo — dándosela y Stan la abrazo con ganas ignorando que el animal estaba tratando de comerse la playera de Superman que estaba usando.

— Nunca te voy a dejar ir —dijo felizmente.

* * *

Lee ya estaba con Helen, disfrutando de las atracciones, fue en eso que se encontraron con uno de esos stands donde tiras una pelota a las botellas, cosa que muchas veces está arreglado para que nadie gane pero al escuchar como a Helen le emocionaba la idea de ganar un premio, Lee decidió tratar.

— Lee dice que si le pegas al empleado te puedes llevar el premio mientras que este está inconsciente — eso logró que Helen se riera y después de lograr eso pidió tratar de ganar uno de los premios, de esa forma lograr impresionar a la chica que le gusta.

De esa forma dio uno de los tickets que le había dado su tía, el último que le quedaba porque había estado jugando algunos juegos antes de encontrarse con Helen, no había ganado nada pero se había divertido.

Lamentablemente la suerte no estaba de su lado y lo único que logro fue pegarle a la mesa donde estaban las botellas, eso hizo que rebote y le pegue en el ojo a la pobre Helen, quien no se lo esperaba y por eso se asustó pero trató de no enojarse con su amigo, pensando que por ser un chico no lo habría hecho a propósito.

Este en ata ataque de pánico le dijo que iba a buscarle hielo pero en el camino se chocó con una persona rara haciendo que se le cayera la bolsa y se le desparramara el hielo por el suelo.

Para su mala suerte tardo demasiado en recogerlo y mientras que lo estaba haciendo vio como ese maldito que gustaba de ella se acercaba y poniéndole un raspado en el ojo, mientras que le aliviaba el dolor le preguntó si ella quisiera salir con él, a lo que ella le respondió que si.

Eso lo dejo demasiado choqueado como para poder hacer algo y fue en ese momento, justo después de que la nueva parejita fuera a una versión ridícula del túnel del amor que Lee apareciera con la cabra en sus brazos y una gran sonrisa en la cara.

— Mira lo que me acabo de ganar, este sujeto era lo único que valía la pena entre esos animales, se llama Gompers porque ningún otro nombre le habría hecho justicia — cuando termino de hablar notó como estaba su hermano y se preocupó.

— ¿Qué estas mirando Poindexter? — tratando de decirlo en forma de chiste para que no se notara lo preocupado que realmente estaba por él.

Este le señalo a la nueva pareja y eso enojó a Lee pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Después de eso, Lee estuvo como alma en pena por todo el lugar, de una forma tan patética que Lee se sintió obligado a consolarlo.

— ¿Nunca quisiste volver en el tiempo para cambiar un error? Solo uno pero que crees que te arruinó todo — estaba tirado en el piso no queriéndose mover.

— No, porque yo nunca me equivoco tanto y si lo hago siempre logró salir ileso — sonriendo esperando que eso le hiciera reír pero no lo logró.

Sentándose empezó a hablar.

— La única razón por la que Helen está saliendo con ese sujeto es porque estuvo ahí para ponerle algo frio en el ojo, yo le habría dado hielo y lo habría hecho de no ser por él — terminó señalando a un extraño con ropa gris que estaba caminando cerca de ellos.

Enojado fue a donde se encontraba, si no era para saber porque le había molestado, iba a desahogarse con él.

— Tu. Ya te había visto antes, ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando? — por la reacción de esa persona, esta no esperaba que la tomaran en cuenta.

— ¿Eh? — no era para nada elocuente, y por lo que se podía ver se sentía atrapado.

— No digas eh, explica que es lo que quieres — enojado Lee pero duró poco porque se sorprendió al ver cómo había logrado asustarlo y como estaba balbuceando algo sobre tomar forma de escondite o algo parecido, mientras que usaba su reloj y su ropa iba tomando patrones raros de lugares, ninguno conocido pero no le quitaba lo raro, como vio que no funcionaba como él quería sacó el destornillador que le había sacado a Mabel y trato de arreglarlo, ante la atenta mirada de los chicos.

— Mira Lee, parece que viene del futuro o algo por el estilo — burlándose pero eso asustó tanto al extraño que le tiro algo parecido a un pañuelo húmedo a la cara.

— Borrado de memoria — gritó pero nada del otro mundo paso y por eso Lee se sacó el paño y después de inspeccionarlo dijo.

— Es un paño para bebés — indignado de lo tonto que estaba siendo la persona que por definición debería de ser espectacular, por lo menos eso era lo que supuestamente las películas de viajes en el tiempo estuvieron tratando de convencer a las personas por generaciones.

Eso al parecer fue lo último que quería escuchar y agotado se sentó en un asiento que estaba cerca de él, se notaba las pocas ganas que tenía de estar en ese lugar.

— Esta bien, no vale la pena seguir tratando de engañarlos, soy un viajero del tiempo — eso emocionó mucho más a Lee que a Lee.

— Si eres un viajero del tiempo, eso quiere decir que debes de tener una máquina del tiempo — esperando que la respuesta fuera un si.

—Claro que la debe de tener — respondió Lee antes de que el extraño pudiera pero eso no le importó a su hermano que estaba más que acostumbrado a que Lee hiciera eso.

— Aunque la tuviera no te dejaría que te acerques a ella, es una maquina demasiado precisa y complicada — revolviendo uno de los bolsillos de su ropa, que parecía deportiva, de color gris y sacando lo que parecía ser una cinta métrica.

En eso vio a Helen con el idiota y eso le hizo decidirse a tener que sacársela.

— Vamos, déjame usarla — dijo tratando de sonar convincente pero aparentemente no le sirvió de nada.

— Claro que no, no podrías usarla — agarrando la máquina y tal cual como si lo hiciera con una verdadera cinta métrica, estiro un poco, haciendo que desapareciera y apareciera un segundo después pero con ropa muy perecida a la de Colón.

— ¿Saben dónde estuve? — espero las respuestas y como ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se quedaron sorprendidos siguió — Si, en este mismo lugar había una tienda de disfraces hace quince años — bueno eso no era tan impresionante como haber viajado al siglo quince pero era impresionante.

Hecho eso volvió a viajar en el tiempo y apareció con su ropa de siempre pero esta se estaba quemando un poco, por suerte no era nada grave y lo apago con unos pequeños golpes con la mano.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó Lee, que estaba bastante harto de hablar con una persona de la cual no sabía ni el nombre.

— Me llamo Blendin Blandin, equipo de eliminación de anomalías del tiempo, se supone que por aquí están pasando alguna pero no he visto nada, no entiendo nada, puede ser una paradoja o que ya estoy agotado — mirando para todos lados, cosa que le da a Lee una idea, algo que puede ayudar a su hermano.

— Deberías probar alguno de los juegos de la feria, no todos apestan — dijo haciendo un ademan con el brazo señalando algunas de las atracciones.

Eso pareció gustarle al viajero del tiempo.

— Es verdad, me lo gane — dicho eso fue a la atracción más cercana, una que eran unos barriles que daban vueltas y estaba siendo manejado por Fiddleford.

A este no le gustó ver el cinturón raro que este tipo tenía y por eso después de pensarlo unos segundos trato de retarle.

— Por favor sacase ese cinturón, podría salirse algo, lastimar a alguien y no estamos asegurados — tratando de verse inocente, como hacía cuando hablaba con Mabel y para su suerte, el dueño del cinturón se lo dio sin chistar.

— Esta bien, pero cuídalo con tu vida — con tono de advertencia antes de subirse al juego.

—No le quitare la vista de encima — poniéndolo apoyándolo cerca de él y mirando al juego, considerándolo algo más importante que el cinturón.

Fue en ese momento en el que Lee, aprovechando que estaba distraído, se lo sacó y con Lee fueron a la cabaña donde iban a planear como usar el aparato, porque como es sabido a Lee no le gusta hacer nada sin planearlo antes, por miedo a que algo salga mal.

— Acá esta, esto nos llevara a cualquier momento de la historia — mirando el aparato tratando de disimular su emoción, no quería quedar como un nerd delante de su hermano.

— Podemos ir a la época de las cavernas y hacer que unos cavernícolas se peleen — la emoción irradiaba de sus poros.

— No, gracias esto voy a poder evitar que ese Thistler empiece a salir con Helen — esa idea le pareció menos emocionante a Lee pero quería apoyar a su hermano.

— Bueno, mientras yo puedo volver a ganar a este campeón — acariciando a Gompers una forma bastante afectiva.

— Mejor tener cuidado, eso que dijo de arreglar paradojas me dejo pensando, lo mejor que puedo hacer es volver para arreglar mi único error. Haber tirado mal la pelota y haberle golpeado a Helen en el ojo, sin que eso pasara ella y Thistler no estarían saliendo — lo dijo muy convencido.

— Yo también voy, quiero volver a ganar a este campeón —acariciando a su mascota y no lo quería admitir pero la verdad era que tenía ganas de ir a vigilar a su hermano para asegurarse de que nada le pasara, claro que si lo llegaba a decir lo iba a ofender y atrasar el viaje, cosa que no quería que pasara.

Con eso decidido, Lee puso la cinta en seis horas, apretó el botón de retroceder y así de rápido se encontraron otra vez en el momento en el que la feria estaba abriendo.

Sin decir nada se dividieron para hacer lo que tenían planeado. Por su parte, Lee fue a ganar a Gompers, cosa que no fue más que un tramité y para divertirse le dijo que era un hechicero.

Claro que no sabía que eso iba provocara que encendiera una antorcha y empezara a preparar una multitud enojada para atacarlo.

Por su parte Lee estaba volviendo a encontrarse con Helen, la cual estaba feliz de verlo y los dos juntos fueron al lugar donde había tratado de ganarle el premio, queriendo demostrar que era capaz de ganar el premio y no lastimar a la chica que le gustaba.

Ella estaba igualmente impresionada por el muñeco que era una bizarra mescla de pato y panda colorido, con rosa y violeta, realmente era una cosa rara y por ende pegaba con el espíritu del pueblo.

Haciéndose el galante agarro la pelota que le daba el encargado del puesto y después de hacer unos cálculos mentales lanzo la pelota, lo que pasó después fue algo demasiado rápido, la pelota logró pegarle a las botellas y las derribó pero después de eso rebotó en la tela que estaba detrás de estas y volvió con furia a pegarle en el ojo a Helen.

Fue mientras que Lee tratara de entender qué demonios era lo que había pasado que Thistler apareció prácticamente de la nada y otra vez la consoló, otra vez le pidió que saliera con él y ella volvió a aceptar, todo como había pasado la vez anterior, cosa que era más que frustrante.

Había algo que estaba mal y tenía que averiguar que era.

— Pasó dos veces lo mismo y me está asustando — dijo viendo cómo iban a ese tonto juego para parejas.

— Puede que sea una forma del destino de decirte que no debes estar con Helen — un poco indiferente mientras le compartía un poco de su manzana acaramelada.

— ¿Puede ser que el tiempo se esté complotando en nuestra contra anulando los posibles cambios que podamos estar tratando de hacer? No eso no tiene sentido — terminó respondiéndose antes de que Lee pudiera hacerlo.

Después de eso siguió una seguidilla de viajes en el tiempo en los cuales Lee ganaba a Gompers de forma ininterrumpida y de la misma forma Lee terminaba golpeando a Helen, esta era consolada por el rubio de pelo largo y terminaba este pidiéndole que fueran novios y ella aceptando.

Hasta empezó a hacer cálculos con un rotulador en una de la máquina de palomitas, no entendiendo que era lo que estaba pasando, era como si algo le faltara y no tuvo idea de que era hasta que vio cómo su hermano estaba jugando a tirar de una soga con su cabra.

Claro eso era lo que le faltaba y decir que su hermano no estuvo feliz de tener que tardar en ganar a su hermosa cabra pero al final termino aceptando.

Fue tan planeado que hasta pudo errar a las botellas pero gracias a una increíble secuencia de golpes aparentemente al azar que terminara golpeando las botellas y después la pelota cayera en su mano, como algo extra logró impresionarla bastante. Lo mejor fue cuando el rubio fue a donde estaba, ella le mostró el peluche que le había ganado Lee y este dijo que era horrible antes de irse enojado.

Helen lo llamó tonto y ambos se fueron a seguir probando los juegos.

Por su parte Lee fue a tratar de ganar a su querido Gompers pero cuando se estaba acercando vio como Preston lo estaba ganando y sin perder tiempo fue corriendo a su hermano para taclearlo cuando estaba saliendo de un juego y mientras lo sacudía le exigió que volvieran a rehacer el día para que él pudiera tener a Gompers.

— Perdón Lee, pero hice cálculos y solo en esta línea temporal logró impresionar a Helen, si hacemos algún cambio ella se irá con Thistler y no puedo evitar que eso pase — enojado con su hermano por no entender algo tan aparentemente sencillo como era eso.

— Si no lo hacemos Gompers y yo nunca estaremos juntos — se quejó tratando de sacarle la máquina del tiempo pero esta quedó enredada en una de los carritos con forma de banderilla y se empezó a alejar estirando la cinta, esta cuando se encogió los llevo a los dos al pasado, haciendo que cayeran de cara en un camino de tierra.

— ¿Cuándo estaremos? — preguntó Lee confundido.

— Lo que tienes que preguntar es ¿Cuándo estaremos? — le corrigió sin pensarlo mucho Lee.

— Eso fue lo que pregunté — dijo Lee y los dos se rieron un poco antes de buscar algo que les diera una pista de donde estaban.

Lamentablemente antes de que pudieran saber algo fueron atacados por una manada de búfalos y cayeron en una careta. Eso les sirvió para saber que estaban en la época de los pioneros.

En esa careta, un Lee enojado empezó a revelar a las personas que estaban allí cosas del futuro, cosa que enojó a Lee, quien le quito la máquina del tiempo y los mandó sin querer a la época de los dinosaurios, por suerte se pudieron ir antes de que pasara algo.

Después de eso volvieron a algunos momentos ya vividos pero perdieron en el camino cosas, como un zapato, la calculadora, un chicle que Lee tenía en su bolsillo y cuando estaban pasando por enfrente de la cabaña, en lo que parecía ser una tarde de invierno la maquina empezó a quemar y terminaron en un lugar oscuro. Lee pensó que estaban en el final de los tiempo pero el olor horrible les ayudo a darse cuenta de que eso no era posible y después de unos segundos inspeccionando el lugar encontraron que había una puerta y que esta servía para salir de lo que parecía ser un baño químico, que era donde estaban.

Al principio no sabían en qué tipo de presente estaban pero el ver a Helen con el peluche le sirvió para saber que estaban en el que ella no estaba de novia con Thistler y eso lo puso feliz, por lo menos por unos segundos porque después Lee volvió a tratar de sacarle la máquina pero al final se subió encima del baño químico y así logró estar lejos de él.

— No puedes alejarnos, somos el uno para el otro — trató de convencerlo Lee desesperado.

— No seas idiota es solo una cabra, hay miles como ese animal — cuando lo llamara idiota fue como si le pegaran una cachetada y se mirando levemente para abajo respondió.

— Es verdad, solo soy el idiota de la familia, no debería de meterme entre tu y tu felicidad, todos sabemos que eres lo único de la familia que vale la pena — dicho eso se fue a sentar con la espalda apoyada en el tótem.

A Lee le costó aceptarlo pero era verdad que en la familia lo trataban a Lee como si fuera un idiota y no le tenían mucha fe, especialmente el padre quién había pensado que la tía Mabel los maltrataría y por eso los había llevado.

Fue con dolor en su corazón que volvió al pasado, sabiendo que no había forma de que pudiera estar con Helen pero por lo menos su hermano estaría feliz y eso era algo importante.

Como había predicho, Helen fue golpeada por la pelota y se fue con el rubio pero el abrazo de parte de su hermano hizo que todo valiera la pena y para terminar de recompensarlo, este mando a su fiel cabra a que atacara a Thistler mordiéndole en el trasero, arrancando un pedazo de pantalón, cosa que hizo que ese fuera corriendo.

Estaban festejando eso cuando un furioso Blandin se les acercó y les sacó la máquina del tiempo.

— Ustedes, ¿Saben cuántas reglas del tiempo han roto hoy? Preguntó porque no estaba con ustedes para saber cuántas eran — por suerte para los chicos no tuvieron que responder porque unos señores con ropa que parecía más futurística que la de Blandin aparecieron a los costados de este y después de decir todas la cosas que ellos habían hecho durante sus viajes en el tiempo se lo llevaron.

En el camino Mabel se burló de ellos y con un disparo de su rayo la derribaron tirándola al agua, para alegría de los que habían estado tratando todo el día.

— ¿Cuáles habrán sido las paradojas que se suponía que tenía que arreglar? — preguntó Lee no entendiendo mucho y Lee tardó bastante pero al final se dio cuenta de algo.

— Fuimos nosotros — dijo feliz con su descubrimiento y después de eso se fueron a divertir los dos con las cosas de la feria, y si tenían ganas ayudarían a su tía a salir del tanque.

Ya habría tiempo para conquistar a Helen, tenía todo el verano para eso pero no siempre se iba a llevar tan bien con su hermano como en ese momento.

 **Espero les guste, la verdad es que vi algo que me puso feliz y fue a Alex Hirsch, en su twiter diciendo que "no hagas una serie basada en tu familia" cuando alguien le contó que buscando parejas de Mabel encontró Pinescest.**

 **Sé que siempre mostré odio por esa pareja, al principio fue porque era incesto pero recientemente vi fics de Stancest, (poner a los hermanos Stan como pareja) y al ver que la historia tenía sentido me gustó.**

 **La verdad es que yo lo que le pido a los fics es coherencia y que se respeta la personalidad de los personajes.**

 **La verdad es que hice un foro en el que planeaba discutir temas de la serie pero esta desértico. Lo que pasa es que tengo muchas ideas para fics pero no el tiempo para escribirlas, y la verdad es que muchas de esas ideas son de fics en inglés que leí pero creo que se pueden hacer de otra forma.**

 **Elice Afrodita: Espero te guste este capítulo, la verdad es que en este hay partes donde no respeto mucho el orden de las cosas pero no creo que tenga que hacerlo.**


	10. Pelea de luchadores

**Para los que no lo creen, sigo escribiendo.**

 **La verdad es que me enamoro cada día más del Monster Falls y espero algún día tener el tiempo para escribir algo con esa temática.**

 **Como ven no me centro tanto en cosas románticas en este fic y espero que no decepcione a muchos.**

 **Pelea de luchadores**

Era un día especialmente aburrido en la cabaña y a Ford se le ocurrió que podrían ir a jugar videojuegos, cosa que le encantaba y quería poder disfrutarlo con las personas que más apreciaba y la única razón por la que Mabel estaba allí era porque la cabaña estaba teniendo un día sin clientes y no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que hacer.

Ford había ido antes y por eso se conocía muchas de las máquinas y todo fue placentero hasta que se encontraran con el loco Ramírez que estaba haciendo como que bailaba en una máquina que no tenía electricidad.

Lee le iba a decir que no funcionaba pero Ford le dijo que mejor no, no porque le tuviera lastima, más bien porque le tenía miedo.

Mabel perdió el interés en ese lugar y se fue a hacer algo más entretenido, como ir a comprar hilo para hacer sweaters, cosa que le encantó hacer desde que tiene memoria, cosa que realmente no es tan atrás en el tiempo o por lo menos eso es lo que ella siempre dice.

Fue suerte de parte de Ford que se encontró con Helen y que los dos empezaran a jugar a un juego de peleas, la verdad es que los video juegos eran más cosa de Lee pero con tal de estar con Helen lo soportaría y hasta haría un esfuerzo por disfrutarlo.

Había estado jugando y en el caso de Ford perdiendo, cuando el maldito rubio de pelo largo apareció colgando carteles llenos de colores, con él en el medio señalando al que estuviera viéndolo y tenía escrito "Te mataremos del gusto", cosa que sonaba más que ridícula.

Después de pegar algunos carteles fue a mostrarle uno a Helen, notándose mucho cuanto quería verse bien en frente de ella.

— Con estos letreros mucho van a ir a ver a mi banda, que es muy buena y más conmigo como guitarrista — acercándose mucho a ella, cosa que molestó a Ford de sobremanera.

— Fabuloso — dijo ella no prestando mucha atención por lo entretenida que estaba con el juego, cosa que no le gustó a Thistler y por eso en el momento en el que ella ganara, se puso entre ellos, empujó un poco a Ford y preguntó:

— ¿Por qué no me dejas jugar un poco? — haciéndose el simpático solo por estar Helen ahí.

— Pero acabamos de empezar a jugar esta partida — sabía que estaba sonando como un niño pequeño quejoso pero no les estaba gustando lo que el rubio quería hacer.

— Solo quiero jugar un poco con mi novia, no veo porque eso te moleste — tratando de actuar de una forma que pareciera madura y logrando convencer a Ford de que se moviera.

Se pusieron a jugar ante la atenta mirada de Ford.

— Mañana me voy a acampar con mi mamá y mis hermanos — dijo ella mientras jugaban y este le respondió

— Esta bien, espero te diviertas — después de eso miro a donde estaba y la abrazo por el costado, como queriendo demostrar que ella le pertenecía.

Eso lo enojó demasiado pero no sabiendo que hacer se fue con su hermano que estaba jugando a un juego de carreras insultando a los otros corredores, sin importarle que estos fueran personajes del juego y no personas reales.

* * *

El día siguiente, después de haber cerrado la tienda, estaba la familia Pines y Fiddleford jugando a las cartas cuando una música horrible invadió el lugar.

— Por Dios santo, si sigue así puede demoler la casa — dijo un asustado Fiddleford a lo que Mabel se rio.

— Siempre exagerando Fidds, eso es lo que te hace divertido — se burló Mabel para después reírse de él.

— Es Thistler, yo me encargo — dijo Ford a lo que Lee levanto el puño en alto.

— Enséñale de lo que estás hecho, rómpele la mandarina en gajos — divertido de ver como su hermano estaba haciéndose el muy macho, cosa que realmente no era.

— Nada de peleas, lo que menos quiero es tener problemas porque ese chico raro se lastimara — le dijo Mabel mientras que Ford se iba, las cosas le estaban yendo bien como para que algo así se lo arruine.

Stanford no prestó mucha atención a lo que su tía le estaba diciendo y cuando salió le costó bastante conseguir la atención del adolecente por lo ocupado que estaba desafinando.

— ¿Qué quieres enano? — preguntó de mal modo, realmente odiaba a Stanford.

— Helen no está, se fue de campamento con su familia, deberías de escuchar lo que dice — eso último lo dijo sin pensar y se asustó cuando Thistler lo empujara.

— ¿Crees qué sabes tanto de ella? Deberías llamarla, seguro que le encantara saber qué crees que sabes tanto de ella — dijo agarrando el teléfono celular y empezando a discar, eso hizo que Ford entrara en pánico y tratara de sacarle el teléfono pero por cómo estaba en lugar de sacárselo, hizo que se le cayera al piso rompiéndose.

— Te compro uno nuevo — dijo asustado pero el rubio ya estaba listo para pegarle pero por suerte Mabel apareció asomándose por la ventana.

— No quiero peleas en frente de mi casa, si se pelean les tiro agua — dicho eso se fue, no queriendo hablarle más a ese tipo.

Thistler enojado se acercó a Ford, lo agarro por las solapas y dijo:

— Vamos a arreglar esto como hombres, te veré a las doce y veremos si sigues haciéndote el inteligente — dicho es lo tiro al piso y se fue enojado.

Una vez que se recuperara del susto fue a donde estaba su tía, ella estaba aprovechando que no tenía que trabajar para tejer, por lo que se podía ver no era algo para ella, seguramente eran los regalos de navidad de ese año, siempre regalaba sweaters.

— No sé qué hacer, quiere que peleemos pero si voy me va a matar — cuando termino de hablar se tapó la cara con las manos no sabiendo que hacer.

— Puedes frenarlo, que es lo que papá querría o esconderte como un cobarde — le dijo Stanley tratando de ser comprensivo, algo que no era muy común en él pero como amaba mucho a su hermano estaba haciendo un esfuerzo.

Mabel negó con la cabeza antes de opinar.

— No deberían pelear deberían aprender a odiarse en secreto como lo hacemos las mujeres — odiando que su sobrino se pelee con otras personas y más si no tenía posibilidades de ganar, que ese era el caso.

— Claro y después nos puedes dar clases de maquillaje o de bordado — se burló Stanley y Ford no sabiendo que hacer se fue.

* * *

Queriendo pensar fue que volvió al salón de videojuegos y se escondió debajo del pinball, para su mala suerte Fiddleford estaba jugando en ese momento y lo notó.

— Esconderte es cosa de cobardes — bastante decepcionado de lo que estaba haciendo, esperaba más de él.

— No sé qué hacer, no puedo pelear con él y no puedo hacer que Stanley pelee con él por mi, sé que lo haría pero no puedo pedírselo — estaba entrando en estado de pánico y no podía pensar en una solución que lo sacase del problema en el que se había metido.

— Lo único que se me ocurre decirte es que trates de no pensar en ese tipo — dijo Fiddleford tratando consolarlo y funciono por unos segundos pero después vio uno de los carteles y se volvió a asustar, estaba realmente perdido.

* * *

Mabel estaba aprovechando su tiempo libre para ver uno de esos programas de entrevistas que tanto le gustaban, era su placer culposo, este en particular se llamaba "¿Por qué actúas como una lo loca?" le divertían las personas que iban al programa y no tenía que verlo, cosa que le servía cuando quería tejer.

Estaba haciendo eso cuando escucho cosas que estaban cayendo al suelo y estaba segura que el ruido provenía del ático, el ruido era como de cosas que caían al piso, algunas parecían pesadas. Bastante preocupada subió para ver qué era lo que pasaba y encontró a su sobrino tratando de sacar algo de un estante superior con un palo de escoba y de paso tirando las otras cosas que estaban cerca de lo que estaba tratando de bajar.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de hacer? Si quieres bajar algo te traigo una escalera — no entendiendo lo que hacía su sobrino y eso que ella había hecho muchas cosas locas en su juventud.

— Estoy tratando de bajar mis historietas, Ford quiso ordenar y las puso ahí arriba el muy nerd — estaba enojado con su hermano por haber dejado las historietas tan lejos de su alcance en uno de sus ataques de limpieza, los hace cuando no se puede concentrar en algo y muchas veces termina molestando a Stanley más que ayudándolo.

— ¿Por qué no vas a buscarte una escalera? — preguntó no entendiendo a Lee pero tratando de hacerlo.

— Porque tranquilamente puedo conseguir lo que quiero sin una, es cosa de locos ir por una escalera cuando se necesita, son demasiado peligrosas — por suerte mientras que decía eso logró alcanzar lo que estaba buscando y se fue.

Eso le hizo pensar a su tía que su sobrino podría tener vértigo pero no estaba segura, claro que había una forma en la que lo podía investigar, claro que podría preguntarle pero su forma era mucho más divertida.

De esa forma fue al living donde estaba su sobrino viendo televisión y yendo atrás de él le saco el control remoto que estaba descansando en uno de los brazos del sillón en el que estaba y con eso empezó a cambiar los canales hasta que llego a uno donde había una persona que saltaba de un avión y eso asustó demasiado a su pobre sobrino que la miro con cara de asesino.

— No tenías por qué hacer eso tía, estaba viendo, no tenías por qué asustarme — estaba demasiado ofendido y parte decepcionado, era su tía abuela no tenía por qué actuar como una niña pequeña.

— Era solo para confirmar algo, ¿Qué tal si para compensarte no te pones una venda y me dejas que te lleve a un lugar especial? — preguntó con una gran sonrisa a lo que Stan la miro desconfiando.

— ¿Cómo sé que no me vas a llevar a un lugar alto? — estaba seguro que eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer su tía.

— Tienes que confiar en mi — dijo ella y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer se dejó llevar por ella, como lo había hecho cuando los llevara con su hermano al lago, no podía ser peor que eso.

* * *

Por su parte Stanford estaba jugando a los videojuegos tratando de distraerse y no pensar en lo que iba a pasar, cuando se tuviera que enfrentar al novio de Helen, cosa que no tenía ganas que pasara.

El juego hacía un papel pobre en lograr que no pensara en ello y cuando estaba por jugar otra ficha, esta se le cayó al lado de la máquina, cerca de donde tenía escrito un código para desatar el máximo poder, cosa que a Ford le encantó y por eso fue que repitió la secuencia de movimientos de palanca y botones que tenían que ser tocados. Una vez que lo hizo la máquina se apagó por unos segundos para luego prenderse de una forma rara, las palabras parecían salir de la pantalla, en una forma de 3D que no se había visto nunca en una consola tan vieja como las que se tienen en locales de videojuegos como era en el que estaba Ford.

Para agregar efecto raro a lo que estaba pasando una voz se escuchó pidiéndole que eligiera un luchador y dudando eligió a Rudo McGolpe, que era el personaje que más le gustaba.

Una luz iluminó todo el lugar y delante de él apareció con todo su pixeleada perfección, el luchador de los videojuegos hizo algunos golpes como si quisiera impresionarlo pero lo que logró fue darle un golpe en la mejilla pero no tuvo tiempo para estar enojado porque Duro fue a la máquina que daba monedas y diciendo que tenía ganas de cambiar le pegó, lamentablemente eso lo canso mucho y le pidió que le diera algo para renovar sus energías.

No sabiendo que más hacer lo llevo a la cocina, donde revisó la heladera y no encontraba nada que fuera una bebida energética.

— No tengo bebidas energéticas, tengo…. medio taco — no sabiendo si le iba a gustar.

— Ponlo en el piso — Ford no entendiendo mucho de lo que estaba pasando, hizo lo que le dijo que tenía que hacer y el personaje de videojuego se agachó y el taco desapareció para que encima de las cabezas de los dos y se iban iluminando hasta que se iluminó el taco y después desapareció.

— Me encantaría hacer eso — dijo y en eso escucho la puerta, cosa que lo asustó pero se tranquilizó cuando después de unos segundos no escuchara más ruidos.

— Quiero pelear con los mejores peleadores, llévame a la Unión Soviética — eso lo puso bastante incomodo porque no sabía cómo decirle lo desactualizado que estaba.

— Eso no es posible, por muchas razones — no estaba seguro de que se lo tomara bien pero después de pensarlo se corrigió — pero puedes pelear con mi enemigo, se llama Thistler y él es muy malo conmigo — sintiéndose tonto por lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Él mató a tu padre? — preguntó asustando bastante a Ford.

— Él me molesta y postea cosas malas mías en las redes sociales….

— Y mató a tu padre — terminó la frase por él y como no quería contradecirle más le dijo que lo siguiera.

* * *

Mientras tanto a Mabel le estaba sacando le estaban sacando la venda de los ojos y este no tardo en notar que estaba trepado a la torre de agua, cosa que le dio pánico y se agarró del barandal con todas sus fuerzas.

— Lo estas tomando mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, estoy muy orgullosa, ahora si pudieras soltarte — trató de alentarlo pero lo único que hizo él fue negar con la cabeza enérgicamente.

— No me soltaría ni por toda la garapiñada del mundo — eso era algo que le encantaba pero ni con eso lo iban a convencer.

No lo sabían pero en ese momento pero no muy lejos de allí estaba Ford presentándole a Rudo McGolpe el que sería su adversario, una persona que al verlo no pudo evitar burlarse de él.

— ¿Quién eres, que te ofreció este enano mutante para que pelees por él, más vendajes? — dicho eso se rio mientras que Ford se miraba las manos avergonzado e internamente agradeciendo que su hermano no estuviera porque de estarlo ya se habría tirado para golpearlo, aunque no tuviera la más mínima oportunidad de ganar.

— No sé cómo puedes reírte si tu has matado al padre de este chico — eso fue algo que no entendió pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para razonarlo porque el luchador ya le estaban pegando y este trato de escapar terminando en la misma torre de agua donde estaban Mabel y Lee, cosa que molesto a la anciana pero mientras que esta estaba tratando de echarlo el personaje empezó a golpear los soportes de donde estaban haciendo que el rubio se callera y fuera agarrado por Duro quien lo agarraba por el cuello de su playera roja y unas palabras en inglés diciéndole que le diera el golpe de gracia aparecieron de la nada.

— Por favor no me mates — rogó Thistler pero fue ignorado por el luchador y eso fue hasta que Ford le llamara la atención y usando dos pedazos de madera para hacer el efecto como el que tenían los videojuegos hablo.

— Rudo — con eso llamo su atención y después de tirar las maderas a un lado se acercó a él — tengo que decirte algo, él no mato a mi padre — se estaba sintiendo demasiado tonto por eso.

— ¿Quién mató a tu padre? — preguntó algo molesto con lo que le estaban contando.

— Nadie lo mató a mi padre, él está lo más bien en casa — se estaba asustando y más cuando vio que estaba ofendido por enterarse que le había mentido y la verdad es que Ford no le prestó mucha atención a lo que estaba diciendo pero lo importante fue que le reto a una pelea.

Fue en ese momento en el que Fiddleford llegara con una especie de catapulta hecha con chatarra y con ella le quisiera pegar a la barra de energía que pertenecía a Rudo y que estaba encima de este, lo logró pero no le paso absolutamente nada y viendo que estaba solo en la pelea, Ford le golpeo pero lo único que logró fue sacarle un mísero uno por ciento de energía, cosa que lo decepciono demasiado no importándole quedar como un cobarde por segunda vez, Ford se trepó a un árbol, cosa buena porque Duro no podía ver para arriba, un defecto de ser un personaje de un videojuego 2D y por eso cuando se quiso obligar a hacerlo termino tirado en el piso, pareciendo una alfombra o un poster con movimiento.

Estaban decidiendo que hacer con él cuando este uso un ataque llamado "Lluvia de puños" y un montón de puños le cayó encima como si fueran granizo.

Después de eso y viendo la poca energía que le quedaba decidió que lo mejor era dejarse golpear y así terminar la pelea, lo que no se esperaba era que le pegara una gran cantidad de golpes diciendo un nombre de ataque larguísimo pero por suerte gracias a eso el juego fue considerado terminado y el personaje desapareció.

Fue en ese momento que el adolecente con el que se el que había acordado tener una pelea apareció de donde se había escondido y fue a encararlo.

— Después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar, realmente voy a disfrutar esto — dijo pero se dio cuenta de que Ford no estaba mostrando ningún tipo de resistencia, solo estaba parado ahí sin hacer nada.

— Por favor terminemos con esto — dijo entendiendo sus brazos esperando que él lo golpeara pero eso no paso.

— La verdad es que no vale la pena, si me lastimo las manos no voy a poder tocar la guitarra — dijo y a los pocos segundos apareció Helen con su familia, su madre estaba descansando, antes de volver a la casa.

Se preocupó a verlos, los dos estaban bastante golpeados.

— ¿Qué paso acá, hubo un tornado o algo por el estilo? No me digan que estuvieron peleando, odio cuando la gente pelea sin razón — termino la frase enojada y los dos empezaron a negar, tratando de evitar que ella se enojara con ellos.

— Lo que pasa es que estábamos parando a otras dos personas que estaban peleando — dijo Ford, tratando de imitar la forma en la que Lee mentía y esperando que ella se lo creyera, para su sorpresa el rubio lo apoyo en la mentira y por eso ella le creyó, eso y que su mamá la estaba llamando.

— Nos vemos después chicos— dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio o despeinando a Ford.

— Ella me quiere — dijo sin pensar Ford.

— A mi me beso — respondió el adolecente, cosa que molestó a Ford por lo infantil que sonaba.

— Si alguno de los dos quiere que pase algo con Helen tenemos que aprender a odiarnos en secreto — dijo por fin escuchando lo que su tía le habría dicho.

— ¿Cómo las mujeres? — pregunto Thistler no gustándole la idea en lo más mínimo.

— Si, como ellas — dijo extendiéndole la mano, la cual estrecharon cerrando el trato.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí Stanley estaba feliz de estar vivo a pesar de todo, sin darse cuenta de que su tía estaba asustada, por eso queriendo ayudarla dijo algo que no se habría atrevido en cualquier otra situación, mirándole desde las escaleras donde estaba ya listo para bajar.

— Esta bien, no te bajes, creo que vamos a comer tocino y ese cerdo tuyo es perfecto para eso — eso consiguió lo que estaba esperando que su tía se soltara porque aparentemente ama tanto a esa cosa como para sobreponerse al miedo a las alturas.

Claro que lo fue amenazando durante todo el viaje a la casa de que si se acercaba a su cerdo lo iba a cocinar a él pero a Stanley no le importaba porque había superado su miedo a las alturas y se sentía invencible.

Por su parte Stanford se estaba haciendo el buenito delante de Helen pero cuando esta se daba vuelta un segundo le mandaba gestos amenazantes al neo hippie para después volver a hacerse el que nada pasaba cuando ella los miraba, solo esperaba que esos dos se pelearan porque verlos juntos le daba asco.

 **Así es como termino este capítulo, como siempre espero que les guste y si algo no les gusta pueden ser como Gordon Ramsay y decírmelo.**


	11. Pequeño Ford

**Después de un tiempo tan largo en las tinieblas habiendo publicado solo un capitulo cada muerte de obispo, trato de empezar mi retorno, claro que este no será definitivo sino hasta que vuelva a tener mi netbook.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Pequeño Ford.**

La cabaña estaba funcionando como siempre lo hacía, la única diferencia era que los gemelos Stan estaban jugando a las damas delante de la caja registradora mientras que estaba siendo vigilada por Helen.

Como siempre Stanley estaba perdiendo y al igual que siempre Stanford estaba anotando en una libreta sus victorias. Eso era algo que molestaba demasiado a Lee, no por el hecho de que anotara porque Ford anotaba hasta con qué frecuencia usaba el baño, lo que le molestaba era como celebrara después de que terminara de anotar.

A Stanley le estaba aburriendo el perder siempre en todo juego que jugara con su hermano y pensó que nunca sería mejor que él en nada pero eso por suerte cambiaría, de una forma muy ridícula pero cambaría.

Fue durante el festejo de Ford que Fiddleford entrara en la tienda con la escoba listo para barrer mientras trataba de pensar en alguna cosa nueva que pudiera tratar de inventar con la basura que había podido recolectar, cosa que paro de hacer al ver a los chicos y al ver que no era nada productivo no sintió culpa en pedirles que le ayudaran.

— Algunos de ustedes puede pasarme ese frasco con ese cerebro que está ahí, el de mujer — lo había pensado mejor y decidió que iba a empezar sacándole el polvo a esa cosa, bien sabía que la señora Pines no lo iba a hacer.

Ford con toda la confianza que tenía se paro dispuesto a pasarle lo que había pedido pero fue parado por un comentario de Helen.

— Creo que es mejor que lo haga Stan, me parece que es un poco más alto — eso le encantó escuchar a Stan y al mismo tiempo ofendió mucho a Ford quién pensó que ella estaba mintiendo.

— Medimos lo mismo, siempre fue así — ofendido y defendiéndose a pesar de que la personas que dijera semejante burrada fuera la persona que le gustaba.

— Yo los veo iguales — concordó Fiddleford intercambiando su mirada de uno al otro buscando esa diferencia de estatura y no encontrándola, estaba claro que ella veía algo que él no.

Con la intención de demostrar la razón que ella tenía fue a buscar una cinta métrica y los paro espalda con espalda y después de medirlos declaró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

— Si, Stan es medio centímetro más alto — al escuchar eso Stan empezó a pegar saltitos de alegría, sabía que se veía tonto pero no le importaba, no podía creer que le había ganado en algo a Ford, no era la cosa más increíble de la vida pero en algo era mejor que su hermano.

— Eso no tiene importancia es demasiado poco, no es algo que se tenga que tener en cuenta para nada — cruzándose de brazos frustrado con como habían cambiado rápidamente las cosas, como le habían robado el centro de atención.

No tienes porque echarte a menos — le decía Stan con una sonrisa, esperando que su comentario fuera considerado gracioso y para colmo consiguió que Helen se riera un poco.

— Decir eso no fue para nada amable de tu parte Stan — le reprochó Fiddleford no gustándole que se burlara de su hermano de esa forma, en gran parte por la cantidad de bully que había sufrido y que seguía sufriendo, no solo por su nombre sino por su acento sureño, cosa que no era tan rara en la zona pero igual era algo para burlarse, como si los bullys necesitaran razones valederas para hacer lo que hacen, ya le habían amenazado muchas veces con destruir su banjo e las ocasiones en las que lo habían encontrado tacando el instrumento solo.

Y cuando Ford estaba empezando a creer que las cosas no podían empeorar apareció Mabel, tenía curiosidad, queriendo saber que era lo que estaba pasando, estaba vestida con su camisa desabrochada en los primeros botones, el saco se lo había sacado y en lugar de sus zapatos tenía unas pantuflas de color rosa con brillos, la falda de color celeste era una de las pocas cosas que no había sufrido cambio alguno.

Viendo a todos lados como tratando de adivinar que pasaba se acercó a los jóvenes para preguntar sin dirigirse a nadie en particular:

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? — como no sabía cuál iba a responder hacía un planeo con la mirada.

— Soy más alto que Ford — respondió Stan con orgullo irradiándole por todos los poros de su cuerpo solo era comparable al que tenía Ford cuando se sacaba un diez en un examen, tan feliz estaba que no se había sacado los anteojos que había estado usando por insistencia de su hermano que había argumentado que por eso le había podido ganar un partido anterior.

— Solo es medio centímetro — se defendió Ford y se ofendió aun más al ver lo grande que era la sonrisa de su tía.

— Ford, no trates de tirar abajo a tu hermano — se estaba divirtiendo mucho con eso y más cuando Stan se rieras de su chiste pero eso no le ofendió a Ford tanto como que Helen también se riera y por eso se fue caminando ofendido a la casa, sin saber que Fidds lo estaba siguiendo.

No hubo mucho que Fidds pudiera hacer para consolarlo y después de ver como este sacaba de su chaleco de color marrón su diario para empezar a leer, fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que se había ido a su mundo y como no le iba a prestar atención volvió a trabajar.

Fue leyendo el diario que encontró algo que le podría llegar a ayudar a vengarse de Stan, para que se arrepintiera de reírse de él. No era algo que su hermano hiciera seguido y por eso era que le molestaba tanto las burlas de este, porque generalmente era el que se la pasaba tratando de subirle el ánimo y asegurarse de que no pensara de sí mismo como un fenómeno.

Siguiendo las instrucciones escritas llego a donde había unos cristales que cuando reflejaban la luz esta se veía de distintos colores.

Cuando una mariposa pasó por uno de esos rayos de colores creció de forma exagerada llegando a medir un poco más que un águila y vio como un pequeño ciervo saltaba su pie tratando de seguir con su camino.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fue a arrancar un pedazo de cristal con la ayuda de un destornillador y se lo guardó en un bolsillo de su chaqueta de color marrón y una vez en la casa fue al cuarto, donde esperaba tener un poco de privacidad y después de atarlo a una linterna se iluminó con un rayo del mismo color que le había pegado a la mariposa, solo le bastó unos segundos para llegar a la estatura deseada y una vez que lo logró fue a mostrárselo a su hermano.

Stan se sorprendió al ver a su hermano pero eso cambio a los pocos segundos a enojo.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para crecer tan rápido? — Stan sentía que le había robado algo, algo que lo estaba haciendo especial y mejor que su hermano por lo menos en una cosa.

— Puede que sea la comida que nos da la tía o que yo empecé a crecer antes que tu — trato de mentir pero lo único que consiguió fue que su hermano lo mirara como si fuera realmente idiota, como muchos solían mirar a Stan en su casa.

— No puede ser eso, tuviste que haber hecho alguna otra cosa, dime qué hiciste ¿Acaso tienes una hada madrina que te cumplió el deseo de crecer? — y empezó a buscar la supuesta hada por todo el cuarto, con especial hincapié en el ropero pero no encontrando nada y frustrándose al no encontrar nada.

— Lee, por favor para — trato de detenerlo pero no lo logró, este siguió corriendo por el cuarto como gallina sin cabeza.

— Algo que tuviste que usar, no pudo haber pasado sin magia de algún tipo —y después de pensarlo fue corriendo a la cocina, dándole sin planearlo tiempo a Ford para que escondiera la linterna que había estado usando.

Cuando Stanley volvió tenía la mano cerrada en un puño y al abrirla se podía ver que estaba casi llena de azúcar y mostrando el azúcar por todos lados camino tratando de atraer a la hadas que él estaba seguro habitaban la habitación.

No es una hada, use esto — sacando la linterna de su escondite y mostrándosela y para que le creyera turo una moneda de veinticinco centavos y la agrando delante de ellos.

Con lo que no contó fue con que Stan le sacara la linterna y se fuera corriendo, eso lo obligo a perseguirlo, cosa que era algo complicado teniendo en cuenta lo pésimo que siempre le iba en clases de gimnasia pero a diferencian de en el colegio, en ese momento tenía una verdadera motivación para correr.

Cuando llegaron al frente de la casa se pelearon encogiendo y agrandando partes del cuerpo del otro con la sola intención de molestarse y gracias a la pelea la linterna se les escapo de las manos terminando a los pes de Susan que había ido a ver como conseguía llevar a cabo sus planes, es decir esperaba que estando ahí se le ocurriera algo.

— Espero no se haya dado cuenta de que esa cosa sirve para hacer que las cosas se hagan más grandes o más pequeñas — dijo Stan pensado que estaba hablando en un tono bajo de voz pero por el silencio en el que estaban ella lo escuchó con total claridad, por lo que su hermano frustrado negó enojado con su hermano pero no queriendo hacer comentario alguno.

Después de ver cómo funcionaba probándola con cosas que estaban cerca de ella, encogió a los pobres gemelos que no tuvieron mucho tiempo para hacer algo y sin dudar los puso en un frasco que llevaba con ella por si encontrara alguna alimaña que le pudiera servir para molestar a Mabel Pines.

Una vez que llegara a su casa fue directamente a su cuarto donde puso a Stan en una bolsita de ositos de goma y este a pesar de quejarse de que no fueran garapiñadas, que es su cosa dulce favorita, empezó a comer algunos con aparente indiferencia.

— Ya hablaremos después cariño — ducho eso volvió a prestar atención a Ford que lo estaba sujetando en su mano izquierda a pesar de lo mucho que este tratara de zafarse de ella.

Sin mucha ceremonia lo puso sobre el mismo escritorio en el que había puesto la bolsa de gomitas donde estaba Stan y después de iluminarlo con una lámpara, como hacían en las películas los policías cuando querían que un criminal confesara algo.

— Habla, dime qué es lo que sabes, porque es seguro que en el tiempo que llevas aquí ya te has dado cuenta de las cosas raras que pasan en este pueblo — le estaba hablando con tono imperativo, un tono que no impresiono en nada a Ford pero que hizo que se fijara en el diario que tenía encima suyo antes de responder, era como si el verlo le diera el valor que necesitaba para poder responderle.

— No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando — respondió Ford con fingida tranquilidad y por suerte para ellos la niña no pudo hacer mucho porque se escucho la voz de su padre que le estaba diciendo que había comprado helado y ella se fue corriendo dejando a su gato blanco con manchas negras para que los vigilara, cosa que este no hizo fue acostarse ignorándolos como si fueran juguetes.

Fue después de que se hubiera comido su helado que se acordó de lo que tenía que estar haciendo y fue a usar el teléfono de la casa para llamar a la Cabaña del Misterio y no tardó mucho en ser atendido por la dueña de la cabaña.

— Tengo a tus sobrinos y si quieres volver a verlos vas a tener que darme las escrituras de la cabaña — Mabel no le creyó nada de lo que le estaba diciendo.

— Mis sobrinos están jugando en el jardín — bastante segura de lo que estaba diciendo, no queriendo ir a fijarse, estaba demasiado ocupada tejiendo como para ir a fijarse.

— Claro que están conmigo, te puedo textear una foto para demostrártelo — eso termino de hartar a Mabel y sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba diciendo le respondió.

— ¿Textear? Si vas a hablar aprende español — dicho eso colgó el teléfono con ímpetu, Susan no lo iba a notar pero le sirvió para tranquilizarse.

Eso enfureció a Susan pero no se iba a dar por vencido, todavía podía ganar, seguía teniendo a sus rehenes.

* * *

No era sabido por ella que los gemelos habían tenido tiempo de volver a medirse y después de que Ford se diera cuenta de que volvía a ser más bajo que su hermano y con renovada decisión empezaron a planear como escapar.

— Después te puedes preocupar por ese problema — su hermano sin cortar con los chistes sin importar que estuvieran en problemas.

Fue para no escucharlo que empezó a ver que había en el escritorio donde estaban y encontró un cepillo del cual sacaron unos pelos que se le habían quedado atascados y con ellos formaron una cuerda que les sirvió para bajarse del escritorio de forma segura. Cuando estuvieron abajo se fueron corriendo fuera de la casa.

Una vez que salieran después de esquivar a la loca buscaron frenéticamente una forma de poder llegar a la cabaña y por suerte se encontraron con un gato y agradeciendo que la niña tuviera más de uno se subieron al cuello del animal y dándole órdenes como si se tratara de un caballo cabalgaron hacia su destino.

Lo único malo de esa idea fue que en el momento en el que se bajaran el gato los quiso atacar pero por suerte Gompers los rescató.

Xxxxx

Dentro de la casa Mabel estaba preparando una nueva atracción, iba a ser algo romántico, a oscuras y con miles de estrellas florecientes colgando del techo, era un laberinto hecho con tela y la luz iba a ser muy tenue de algunas lámparas tapadas con trapos. Fiddleford le había comentado que eso era peligroso pero al igual que muchos comentarios anteriores, ese fue totalmente ignorado por parte de la empresaria y por eso el proyecto siguió su curso.

Estaba imaginándose la cantidad de personas que podría atraer con su idea cuando alguien toco la puerta, al parecer había una persona que pensaba que era buena idea molestarla, cualquiera habría pensado que vivir en el medio del bosque los desalentaría pero nada es rival a la idiotez innata de algunas personas.

De mala gana fue a abrirá y se encontró con Susan que le estaba apuntando con una linterna mientras sonreía.

— ¿Qué quieres enana? — preguntó no disimulando en lo más mínimo su desagrado.

— Vengo a reclamar esta cabaña, ya verás que no puedes… — no pudo terminar la frase porque Mabel le había cerrado la puerta en la cara y se fue a seguir con su trabajo, antes de seguir se quito el fez porque le estaba molestando tener el pelo aprisionado bajo este.

De esa forma cuando Susan entrara pegándole una patada a la puerta y disparara sin ver fue a la persona equivocada a la que le pegara, le había pegado a Fidds que se había puesto el fez para reírse un poco de lo ridículo que le quedaba y secretamente soñar con la posibilidad de ser el jefe en un futuro algo lejano.

Por suerte vio que atrás de esta estaban entrando lo gemelos y fue a ayudar en lo que pudiera porque la señora Pines era como parte de su familia.

No tardo en encontrar a Mabel y amenazarla con la linterna pero por suerte para los gemelos, esta estaba tan ocupada con su monologo de villana que no notó como le estaban desatando los cordones y volviéndolos a atar entre ellos haciendo que al querer acercarse a Mabel se terminara cayendo de bruces al piso soltando su arma.

Mabel aprovecho ese momento de debilidad para agarrar a la niña y dejarla fuera de su casa mientras le decía que siguiera intentando que ya lo iba a poder conseguir, porque la niña podía ser odiosa pero siempre había tenido un poco de debilidad por los niños y un poco de lastima le daba, por suerte era demasiado poco.

— Podrías tratar con el plan de una amiga la próxima vez — por suerte la niña no le respondió porque no se le habría ocurrió que más decirle.

* * *

Mientras que eso pasaba los gemelos y Fiddleford recuperaban su verdadero tamaño y este último cansado de las peleas entre los hermanos dijo enojado.

— Hablen y arreglen esto — ordeno parándose entre ellos, queriendo hacer de mediador.

— Lo que pasa es que él es mejor que yo en todo, hasta pa y ma lo dicen a veces y creí que era bueno poder ganarle en algo, aunque fuera solo en ser un poco más alto — le sonó tonto en el momento en el que las palabras salieron de su boca.

— Eso no es verdad, tu eres mucho mejor que yo en gimnasia y en la clases de boxeo y no tienes que estar escondiendo tus manos todo el tiempo — Stan odiaba que su hermano estuviera tan consternado por sus manos, era algo más que lo hacía increíble y no podía ser algo malo, por lo menos eso era lo que Stan pensaba, por eso y sin importarle lo cursi que pareciera, agarro las manos entre las suyas y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

— No eres raro, tienes algunos gustos raros , como cuando sumerges las papas en la malteada pero no son tus manos las que te vuelven raro — dicho eso chocaron los seis, cosa que no fue suficiente para Fiddleford que les obligó a que se dieran un abrazo, cosa que trataron de negarse pero fue la cara de enojo del sureño. Una vez que este estuvo contento los tres fueron a ver qué estaba haciendo Mabel, esperando que no fuera nada raro porque ya habían copado su cupo de cosas raras.

 **Gracias por leer y espero que se unan a mis rezos porque hace meses que me cortaron el gas por queja de una vecina y hasta el año que viene no tendré calefacción, por suerte mi mamá comprara una caldera eléctrica y el lunes tendré agua caliente.**

 **Podría prometer tratar de subir más seguido pero no es algo que esté segura de poder hacer y más porque me distraigo mucho y comparto la pc con mi novia.**

 **Besitos y nos vemos cuando vuelva a subir algo o en mi foro de Gravity Falls, en el que planeo poner retos, cuando se me ocurra algún tema.**


	12. Súper Halloween

**Espero sepan perdonar que no haya escrito durante mucho tiempo, espero me sepan perdonar, ya tengo varios capítulos escritos en papel y prometo pasarlo de forma rápida antes de volver a un ritmo más normal.**

 **Desde ya besos y espero verlos.**

 **Súper Halloween**

Mabel había despertado a sus adorables sobrinos y los había subido al auto a la apuradas diciendo que tenían que hacer unas compras muy importantes, algo que no podía esperar para nada.

Pararon en una tienda de cosas de fiesta, cosa que confundió a Ford que no recordaba que hubiera una fiesta cercana y también estaba seguro de que el lugar debía de estar mal decorado porque Halloween había pasado hacía ya varios meses.

— ¿Qué hacemos acá tía Mabel? — preguntó Ford confundido.

— Vinimos para conseguir adornos y disfraces para súper Halloween, a la gente de este pueblo le gusta tanto Halloween que lo celebran dos veces al año y quiero que mis amados sobrinitos tengan los mejores disfraces —muy emocionada con la sola idea de poner algo adorable a sus sobrinos y hasta había logrado contagiarles algo de esa emoción a las personas que estaban con ella.

En la tienda los niños corrían libremente, Mabel estaba viendo los barriles de sangre falsa con bastante interés y Fiddleford estaba viendo los disfraces esperando encontrar algo que él se atreviera a usar y que fuera del agrado de su jefa pero su atención se fue a unos juguetes que eran una calavera encima de una fuente, la que se supone se usaría para poner caramelos y eso le dio la idea, él podría diseñar uno mucho mejor que ese y de esa forma impresionar a su jefa, cosa que no era tan complicada pero le gustaba hacerlo. Para mala suerte de todos los que estaban en la tienda para aprender del todo su funcionamiento iba a tener que hacerlo funcionar algunas veces, de esa forma se podría aprender las frases que esta cosa dijera en orden de hacer algo con frases mejores, ¿Cuáles? Eso tendría que salir del cerebro de Stan porque él no era nada bueno en ese tipo de cosas y no quería que se rieran por poner algo que fuera demasiado sureño, cosa que le habría pasado muchas veces.

Cuando obtuvieron todo lo que necesitaban, Mabel les indico que corrieran y la tía de los chicos le turo el dinero a la cajera mientras pasaba delante de ella, está ya estaba acostumbrada y solo recogió el dinero del piso mientras la insultaba en voz baja.

Una vez en la casa estuvieron decorando durante todo lo que quedo del día y no fue hasta que terminaran que dejo que sus empleados se fueran a sus casas, eso molesto al padre de Fidds que llamo enojado a Mabel pero esta le saco importancia y prometió que nunca iba a volver a pasar. La verdad es que le hacía esa misma promesa todos los años y nunca la cumplía, por lo que no esperaba a que terminara la frase antes de colgarle el teléfono.

Al día siguiente estaban todos listos, hasta Stan que había tratado de negociar con su tía el tipo de disfraz que se iban a poner con su hermano. Eso era porque ellos dos siempre habían usado disfraces que fuera de la misma temática, eran un dúo en lo que tenía que ver con eso pero eso no quería decir que fuera a aceptar que su tía los vistiera de condimentos o algo peor.

Fue después de mucha negociación que llegaron a acordaron una idea, esta era que uno se disfrazara de indio y el otro de vaquero, esa idea había sido la menos ridícula y la que Ford también acepto cuando le fuera a preguntar su opinión. Una de las razones por las que aceptara era porque estaba demasiado seguro que para poder ser un vaquero no iba a poder usar anteojos y eso lo emocionaba mucho, hasta le parecía que lo que él pensaba estaría históricamente correcto por lo que ni siquiera Ford le podía llegar a decir algo.

Durante la negociación Ford había estado más ocupado investigado los caramelos que prestando atención y como Stan sabía eso le tuvo que mostrar que había sido lo que había aceptado usar. Ford estaba odiando las marca de los dulces que iban a entregar y eso preocupo a Fiddleford quien amablemente le pidió que parara y cuando le preguntaron por qué él les contó sobre la criatura que atacaba a los niños que no representaban el espíritu de la fiesta, los que no eran agradecidos o despreciaban los dulces que les daban.

A pesar de haber escuchado la historia Ford fue asqueado por uno de los dulces y al ver que era horrible empezó a tirar todos los que estaba seguro que no le iban a gustar por la ventana ignorando las advertencias de Fidds quien siempre se había creído el folclore de monstruo.

— Eso no le va a gustar al monstruo del súper Halloween – le retaba Fiddleford mientras trataba que parara, lo único que hizo que se detuviera fue cuando la puerta se abrió y Helen entro con Thistler con ella, se había olvidado el abrigo y lo había ido a buscar siendo acompañada por el supuesto hippie.

— ¿No me digas que estuviste tratando de asustarlos con la historia del monstruo? — preguntó incrédula al ver cómo estaban paradas las personas en la habitación.

— Esa es solo un cuento para asustar a los niños — dijo Ford, molestando a Fidds y a Stan, en especial al segundo al que la historia le había interesado y odiaba cuando su hermano lo dejaba como un idiota, ya sea de forma intencional o no.

No queriendo escuchar nada más Stan se fue a ponerse el disfraz siendo seguido por Fiddleford a quien tampoco le estaba gustando lo que estaba pasando.

Después de que ellos se fueran Thistler preguntó con tono altanero.

— ¿Planean hacer esa ridiculez de ir a pedir dulces? Eso es como mendigar y eso no es para nada cool — Ford se le quedo mirando extrañado porque lo que estaba diciendo no iba con la filosofía que se suponía que estaba siguiendo pero más importante era salvar su orgullo.

— Claro que no voy a ir, eso es cosa de bebés y yo ya casi soy un adolecente — mostrándose orgulloso, inflando el pecho para que tomaran más en serio las cosas que decía.

— Hoy vamos a ir a una fiesta si es que quieres ir — le invito Helen dándole uno de los volantes, el que le habían dado anteriormente a ella.

No paso mucho tiempo desde que se fueran que alguien más golpeo la puerta y Ford fue a ver quién era.

La persona era un tipo alto, tan alto que parecía tener que agacharse un poco para poder ver a Ford y aun así era mucho más alto que él, tenía una gabardina marrón y una horrible mascara de esas que son amarillas con la cara sonriente.

— ¿No estás un poco grande para ir a pedir dulces? — como el extraño no le respondió y sin ninguna ceremonia le cerró la puerta en la cara.

A los pocos segundos volvieron a tocar la puerta y esa vez fue Stan el que le abriera pero él no tuvo la misma suerte que Ford este fue amenazado de que si no conseguía cincuenta caramelos antes de que las velas dentro de las sandias decorativas se apagaran, él se los iba a comer y para mostrar que no estaba mintiendo se comió a un niño que estaba pasando por ahí, uno que por suerte Ford no conocía, no que eso lo hiciera sentir demasiado menos culpable.

Por el susto fue que mando al diablo la idea de pedir dulces solo con su hermano y llamo a sus dos amigos, ellos iban a ayudarle a salir vivo de ese lio en el que su hermano los había metido.

Por suerte no tardaron mucho en llegar, Rico estaba disfrazado de preso y Jorge iba de zombi que se estaba pudriendo, cosa que lo logró con una buena capa de maquillaje, hasta Stan estaba ya con su disfraz. Su tía le había hecho un sombrero digno de vaquero y le había conseguido las botas, hasta espuelas falsas estaba usando el orgulloso vaquero, había ido a recibir a sus amigos de forma efusiva y de paso darse una pausa de tratar de convencer a su hermano de que fuera con ellos, el muy tonto estaba tratando de fingir una enfermedad, era como si se olvidara que los dos habían sido criados por una pareja de estafadores, era muy tonto lo que estaba tratando de habían sido criados por una pareja de estafadores, era muy tonto lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

— ¿Tu no quieres morir ni que yo me muera no? — sabiendo cual sería la respuesta de su hermano pero preguntando de todas formas y cuando este respondiera asintiendo con la cabeza lo empezó a sacudir con fuerza — en ese caso vas a venir a buscar dulces con nosotros o le voy a contar a papá de cómo te pasabas la mayoría de las clases de boxeo leyendo en vez de prestarle atención al profesor — sabía que con eso lo tenía entre las cuerdas, porque si había algo que el padre de los gemelos no perdonara es no prestar atención en la clase de boxeo, ya lo habían retado a Ford varias veces por estar viendo a otro lado y fue lo que necesito para que su hermano se fuera a cambiar poniéndose el disfraz, la verdad es que solo se puso la pluma en la cabeza y se dio por disfrazado.

De esa forma y con una notablemente mala actitud fue a pedir caramelos y como era de esperarse casi nadie quiso aportar, si la gente ha de darle dulces a un niño, lo mínimo que esperan es que estos hagan un esfuerzo de su parte.

La actitud de su hermano estaba hartando a Stan que se lo llevo a un lado unos minutos para hablarle, cosa que mucho no le gustaba pero era un caso de vida o muerte.

— ¿Tanto te molesta tener que hacer algo conmigo? — se estaba cansando de la actitud de Ford, en vez de ayudar estaba complicando todo.

— No es eso, es que ya estamos grandes para esto y por eso quiero que nos apuremos lo más posible — de no ser porque sus vidas estaban en juego se habría puesto a pelear, todo con tal de no ponerse a hablar de forma directa del tema porque eso no era algo que ellos hicieran, no era algo muy varonil o por lo menos eso era lo que su papá siempre insistía.

— Si tanto quieres que nos apuremos vas a tener que esforzarte un poco, no creo que los adultos nos vayan a dar muchos dulces a no ser que les hagamos algún tipo de acto y personalmente no quiero ser comido en este disfraz — una cosa es creer que te ves bien y otra muy diferente es terminar tus día vestido de esa forma.

— Vamos a terminar con esto para poder después seguir con nuestras vidas como si nada de esto hubiera jamás pasado — le respondió Ford con un tono frio, después se fue a poner el resto del disfraz, que era pintarse la cara y unos zapatos que se parecían más a los que usaban los indios y con eso puesto empezaron a hacer las cosas que hacían en su pueblo para conseguir dulces, esas cosas que los hacían ver adorables y que podían hacer por poder actuar como si nada pasara aunque fuera falso.

Llegaron a juntar tantos dulces que fue necesario ir a buscar una caretilla para poder llevarlos a todos.

En un momento en el que habían dejado a Ford solo con los dulces y un auto pasó por la calle que estaba en frente a donde él estaba parado y por miedo escondió la caretilla en unos arbustos que estaban atrás de él, de suerte tuvo tiempo de sacarse la pintura de la cara y la pluma antes de que se le acercaran y Helen bajara la ventanilla para poder hablarle pero la persona que hablo fue el maldito Hippie.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí enano, ayudando a mantener con vida esta celebración tan mercantilista? — le estaba mirando como quien mira a un bicho, a un ser que es inferior a él.

— Claro que no, él no haría ese tipo de cosas, no es un niño — le reto Helen no gustándole como le hablaba a su amigo — ¿Te esperamos en la fiesta? — ya dirigiéndose a Ford pensando que sería más divertida la fiesta si su amigo iba.

— Claro que voy a ir, nos vemos ahí — dijo ya despidiéndose con la mano mientras que el auto se iba alejando de él y fue en ese momento en el que Stan llegara y se podía ver lo enojado que estaba.

— ¿Así que tenías planeado ir a esa fiesta, por eso te portabas como un idiota arruinándonos todo? — era muy frustrante la forma en la que estaba actuando, como un niño malcriado y no como el adolecente que esperaban ser. Si planeaba actuar de esa forma cuando fueran adolecentes esa etapa de la vida sería mucho más que complicada para ellos.

— Ya te dije que estamos grandes para esto y tu sabes que tengo razón, seguro solo vienes para poder impresionar a tus amigos, esos que te hiciste aquí — moviéndose hacía el arbusto donde había previamente escondido los caramelos — y antes de que preguntes, los dulces están aquí — moviendo un poco el arbusto pero la caretilla estaba tirada y los dulces se habían caído a un lago que estaba bajo este.

El ver eso provocó la ira de Stan que sin aviso alguno se le tiro encima y los dos empezaron a pelear y habrían continuado por un rato de no ser porque mientras que se estaban peleando la última sandia fue apagada y el monstruo fue a reclamar lo que había pedido, cuando no se los dieron los empezó a perseguir y terminaron en la misma tienda a la que habían ido con la tía Mabel a comprar las cosas para ese día.

* * *

Mientras que eso pasaba Mabel se estaba divirtiendo asustando a los niños que se atrevían a ir a pedir dulces, usaba tanto su disfraz de vampira como un montón de brillos y confeti y todo le estaba yendo bien hasta que un par de malcriados no solo no se asustaron, no les afecto en ninguna forma.

— Vemos películas de terror desde que tenemos memoria — dijo uno de ellos, el que tenía el disfraz de momia y el otro niño, uno con un disfraz de hombre lobo asintió dándole la razón.

Después de eso siguió tratando de asustarlos, hasta les tiro un cerebro de vaca que había comprado para casos desesperados pero ni siquiera eso funciono y cuando se hartó y ya sin ideas les pregunto qué tipo de cosas podrían asustarlos. Los muy malditos le mostraron uno de esos videos llamados screamers, en su teléfono había el video de un gatito y cuando te hubieras confiado lo suficiente de que nada raro iba a pasar, aparecía un monstruo gritando asustándote más que nada. Eso hizo que Mabel se cayera de cola al piso ante la risa de los dos chicos pero una vez que se terminaran de reír se fueron ya no más interesados en la señora.

Fue en ese momento que viera el reloj y se diera cuenta de lo tarde que era, decidiendo que era olvidarse de todo e ir a bañarse.

Lo que no sabía era que los niños la querían obligar a que les dieran dulces y fue por sus ganas de tener que ignoraron todo y entraron al baño justo cuando ella se estaba sacando la bata, quedando en camisón, eso fue suficiente como para asustarlos tanto como para que dejaran las bolsas de caramelos y se fueran corriendo.

* * *

En la tienda de artículos de fiesta todos los niños estaban escondidos en distintos lugares, con la excepción de los gemelos que habían terminado juntos.

— Creo que estamos aquí por mi culpa — dijo Ford que siempre le había costado admitir cuando se equivocaba.

— Yo sé que quieres impresionar a Helen, entiendo eso y hasta lo respeto pero no vamos a poder hacer esto de buscar dulces por siempre pero no creí que esta sería la última vez — le dolía lo que estaba pasando pero quería ser fuerte, miro a otro lado para que no viera como se le estaban formando las lágrimas en los ojos pero Ford igual sabía que eso estaba pasando por lo mucho que lo conocía.

— No soy tan buen hermano como me gustaría pensar que lo soy pero creo que podría tratar de mejorar, eso si tienes ganas de ayudarme — estaban por chocarse los seis paso Fiddleford y les reto por lo que estaban haciendo. Les hizo recordar que mientras eran perseguidos por un monstruo no es el mejor momento para dejar en claro los sentimientos.

Entre todos decidieron ponerse unas capas negras para que no los reconociera y de esa forma poder escaparse sin que los atacara.

Lamentablemente Fidds se había querido llevar una de las calaveras pero cuando lo agarro sin querer la apretó y este hizo un ruido llamando la atención del monstruo comiéndoselo, eso enojo tanto a Ford como a Stan que lo fueron a atacar y cuando pensaban que todo estaba perdido Stan se canso y mordió al monstruo y se dio cuenta de que estaba hecho con dulces feos.

— Esto está hecho de caramelos feos — declaro y todos los demás fueron a comer como lo había empezado a hacer Stan, de esa forma logró no solo rescatar a Fidds sino al niño que se había comido antes.

Con mucha pelea la criatura logro sacárselos de encima y pudo contar su historia de cómo él estaba formado de los caramelos que los niños tiran porque no les gustan o tiran por el simple hecho de ser de marcas que nadie conocía pero eso no le sirvió para nada porque igual termino comido por todos los niños y Fiddleford.

Después de comérselo volvieron a la cabaña donde se quedaron viendo películas de terror mientras se comían los dulces que la tía había conseguido de los niños que no había conseguido asustar, de esa forma terminaron divirtiéndose mucho durante gran parte de la noche.

 **Estoy haciendo un reto en mi foro, los que estén interesados pueden ver el link en mi perfil, si participan nos podremos divertir mucho.**


	13. El jefe Stan

**Hola mis personas especiales, las que me leen que conozco y las que no conozco también.**

 **Sé que me estoy tardando en postear pero es que me desconcentro fácil, esta vez es culpa de pokemon pero no el Go. Un emulador para la computadora que uso para jugar al pokemon cristal, la verdad es que ya me pase el juego pero le quiero ganar a Red que tiene unos súper pokemones.**

 **Volviendo al tema espero sigan leyendo que yo, aunque me pueda tardar seguiré posteando.**

La Cabaña del Misterio en verano siempre está con gente lo que no deja mucho tiempo para holgazanear y por eso cuando uno de esos momento y para aprovecharlo estaban haciendo algo que les gustara a los tres, cosa que es más que complicada teniendo en cuenta lo diferentes que son sus gustos. Una de las cosas que se les ocurrió fue ver tele, encontrar un programa que le gustara a todos sería un poco complicado pero era más sencillo que cualquier otra cosa.

Stan había insistido mucho en ver un programa llamado Lluvia de dinero, decía que lo veían en su casa y que le gustaba mucho, cuando su tía le quiso decir que no esté simplemente le puso cara triste y se lo pidió de una forma que bordeaba lo patético para que esta cediera.

Así que con Gompers a su lado, Stan estaba sentado en el piso con su cabra acostada en sus piernas y le estaba encantando estar así alentando al concursante que le estaba empujando a los otros que quisieran agarrar su plata, Mabel también lo hacía pero a Ford eso le parecía demasiado tonto.

— Empújalo más fuerte, ¿A es llamas una trompada? — decía Stan mientras tiraba golpes al aire, como queriendo demostrar como él pensaba que se tenía que hacer.

Lamentablemente todo el tiempo de descanso se terminó cuando Fiddleford fuera a anunciar que acababa de ver un grupo de turistas estaba llegando y por eso Mabel fue a tratar de sacarles toda la plata que pudiera pero antes fue ponerse presentable porque hasta ese momento había estaba con la bata de color rosa y no era forma de recibir a nadie.

A Ford le impresionó lo mucho que se estaba esforzando en su apariencia y cada tanto paraba lo que estaba haciendo para ver por la ventana y se notaba que estaba emocionada, era como una niña en una dulcería.

— Cualquiera diría que te los imaginas a los turistas como si fueran billeteras con piernas — Ford preocupado por su tía y más cuando viera como estaba se quedaba viendo por la ventana con la vista perdida unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

— Nada puede estar más alejado de la verdad pero mejor que vayas a limpiar el estacionamiento que alguien acaba de perder su desayuno — dicho eso le pasó afectuosamente la mano por el pelo y su sobrino fue a limpiar el desastre con muy pocas ganas.

Después de terminar de limpiar su querida tía lo hizo disfrazar de vampiro, para después tirarle encima un balde lleno de brillo y cuando este se quejara simplemente le respondió.

— A la mayoría de las adolescentes de hoy en día les encantan los vampiros que brillan, de esos libros que están llenos de ellos, yo leí algunos y no están tan malos — orgullosa de si misma y dándose palmadas en la espalda para después darle los colmillos falsos y llevarlo a donde iba a estar y antes de ir por los turistas le dio la sangre falsa que era lo que le faltaba.

Fue así como lo presento como el vampiro preadolescente y lo hizo bailar delante de los turistas mientras que estos le tiraban monedas y eso hizo que se sintiera como un fenómeno y el odiaba eso.

* * *

Sin saber lo que estaba pasando, Stan estaba en la caja registradora haciendo gala de su carisma, ese que su madre amaba tanto, ofreciendo pegatinas que había cerca de donde estaba y las terminó vendiendo al doble de lo que estas costaban. Eso enojo mucho a su tía que lo fue a retar.

— No tienes por qué estar estafando a mis clientes, por lo menos no lo hagas de una forma tan descarada, mejor vete a ayudar a Fidds — empujándolo fuera del camino.

— Creo que se está olvidando de algo Señora Pines — dijo Fiddleford que estaba atendiendo a unos clientes cerca pero paro para acotar algo.

— No, saque al niño de su puesto y lo tomare yo para que no me ofenda a los turistas — eso era algo que le molestaba a Mabel.

— Supongo que quieres que diga las palabras mágicas — a Stan no le gustaba para donde estaba yendo la charla.

— ¿Supongo que te estás refiriendo a estas? — mostrando las pegatinas que tienen esas palabras escritas — estás no son muy buenas para el negocio, es más cuando escucho por favor siento como si algo me quemara — pegando el que decía por favor en la caja registradora ofendiendo a Fidds en el proceso haciendo que se fuera de la tienda ofendido.

Aunque hubiera querido seguirlo no pudo porque Ford entró a la tienda todavía disfrazado.

— No puedo seguir usando esto, la gente se ríe de mi — ofendido extendiendo los brazos como para que pudieran ver todo lo que era su horrible disfraz, con cara de incomodidad.

— La gente se ríe contigo, eso es diferente — aclaró Mabel pero Stan ya estaba yendo al lado de su hermano y al ver lo ridículo que estaba se enojó.

— No tienes por qué hacerle esto a Poindexter, sabes cómo le molesta que la gente se le quede mirando, yo podría haberlo hecho mucho mejor que él — dando un pisotón como para acentuar lo que estaba diciendo.

— Mejor váyanse a trabajar que hay muchas cosas que deben hacer — los reto enojada y se fueron a donde había ido Fiddleford para ayudarlo y ver cómo estaba.

Una de las terea más molestas fue la de ponerle brillo al cartel que está en el techo de la cabaña, Ford habría preferido volver a poner la letra S en su lugar pero Mabel ya se había rendido, sabiendo que no iba a haber forma de que esa letra se mantuviera en su lugar por mucho tiempo.

— No creo que haya una jefa peor que Mabel — dijo Stan queriendo empezar una charla.

— Es odioso como no me deja traer a mis amigos — se quejó Helen que estaba haciendo poco esfuerzo, por lo menos así se veía comparado con lo mucho que estaba trabajando Fiddleford.

— No sean haraganes y vuelvan a trabajar, un cartel brilloso no solo atrae clientes, también les alegrara el día — dicho eso volvió a entrar enojando más a sus sobrinos.

— Yo le quise dar la idea de un robot, uno que ayudara a los clientes, respondiera preguntas y señalara cosas — dicho eso saco de su bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño dibujo, uno que seguramente había hecho para mostrarle a Mabel, es decir que no le había puesto nada de vocabulario técnico ni detalles de medidas para que no lo catalogara como algo nerd y se negara rotundamente a la idea.

El saber eso enfureció a Stan, en especial porque le recordó a su propio padre, ese que no se impresionaba fácilmente y que lo retaba por la más mínima cosa, o por lo menos así era como Stan lo sentía.

Así fue como más decidido que nunca marchó a la oficina de su tía y sin preguntar entro dando un portazo. Eso asustó bastante a su tía que había estado sentada viendo unos papeles pero antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo al respecto, este ya le estaba hablando en un nivel de voz cercano a los gritos exigiéndoles cosas.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste a Fidds que era una idea tonta que la del robot? — estaba realmente colérico, no le importaba estar hablando con su tía porque sentía como si estuviese en casa y la persona a la que le estaba hablando fuera su padre para el cual muchas de las ideas de Stan, sino todas eran tontas.

— Es parte de ser jefa, una tiene que saber cuándo decir que no y tu no sabes lo que puede pasar si se le deja a Fidds investigar con sus robots — le estaba hablando seriamente esperando que entendiera y no tener que contar algunas de las cosas que pasaron cuando algún robot de Fiddleford se volviera loco.

— Hasta mi papá sabe que hay que tratar bien a los empleados, por eso es que tiene tan pocos — mientras hablaba se paraba en la silla como para estar más a la misma altura y no sentir que lo estaba tratando como a un niño pequeño.

— ¿Estás tratando de decir que tu podrías administrar este lugar mejor que yo? — preguntó incrédula y molesta de tener que tener esa charla con su sobrino de doce años y mientras que lo hacía apoyaba ambas manos en el escritorio acercándose un poco más a él con el plan de verse un poco intimidante pero o demasiado.

— Claro que lo creo, yo puedo ganar más dinero en tres días de lo que tu podrías — imitando la pose que ella había puesto.

— ¿Apostarías a que puedes hacerte cargo por tres días mientras que yo me voy a descansar? Porque estoy más que segura que podría ganar más plata que tu incluso si estoy de vacaciones — sonriendo segura de que iba a ganar.

— Tomate las vacaciones que yo me encargare de que este lugar funcione como nunca y después veremos cuál de los dos gano más plata — sonriendo igual que ella, imaginándose que ya ganaba.

— Si yo gano vas a tener que usar un sweater que yo te haga y que dirá la palabra perdedor durante lo que queda del verano.

— Y si yo gano voy a ser el nuevo jefe lo que queda del verano — demasiado seguros estaban con lo que estaban apostando y demasiado cabeza duras como para echarse atrás.

— ¿Tenemos una apuesta? — preguntó Mabel golpeando la mesa con fuerza.

— Claro que si — imitándola, esperado que de esa forma lo tomara en serio.

* * *

Cuando se enteraron de lo que había pasado tanto Ford como Fiddleford trataron de convencer a la señora de que cambiara de opinión pero no hubo forma, estaba demasiado decidida a llevar a cabo la apuesta y había poco que esos dos genios pudieran hacer.

Ford solo pudo ver a su tía ponerle el fez a su hermano, subirse a su auto e irse con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Estás seguro que puedes con el trabajo? — le preguntó Ford más que un poco asustado con lo que podría resultar de todo eso.

— Claro que puedo y hasta podremos conseguir un poco de dinero para el Stan O´ War — eso le animó un poco pero no demasiado.

Lo primero que hizo como jefe fue conseguirse un traje que le sirviera a demostrar poder, uno negro con un moño rojo en el cuello, era lo más cercano que Fidds pudo encontrar a las corbatas que se usan en el sur y pensó que eso le quedaría bien.

— De esta forma no solo voy a ganar la apuesta, sino que me voy a ver grandioso mientras lo hago — dijo cuándo los reuniera en la oficina, cosa que molestó tanto a Ford como a Fidds pero no tanto a Helen, que lo estaba usando como una excusa para no estar trabajando y que igual le pagaran.

— ¿Podemos trabajar? — fue todo lo que Fidds dijo, iba a seguir con la misma rutina de siempre esperado que el desastre fuera lo más leve posible.

— Claro que puedes trabajar y si eso significa que traerás tu robot, ve lo antes posible — eso fue todo lo que Fiddleford tuvo que escuchar para irse corriendo lleno de emoción.

Con toda tranquilidad se acercó a Helen.

— Y tu puedes invitar a todos tus amigos, claro que tendrán que comprar algo de la máquina de dulces pero no creo que eso les moleste — como única respuesta esta se fue usando su teléfono, seguramente para mandar mensajes a sus amigos de que podían ir a divertirse a la cabaña.

Fue en ese momento que notó a su hermano que estaba con los brazos cruzados, no gustándole lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Pensabas que me había olvidado de ti? Claro que no, tu puedes ir a buscar cualquier criatura que quieras, cuanto más impresionante mejor — eso hizo que su hermano sonriera y sacara el libro que llevaba a todos lados de su chaqueta.

— Te prometo conseguir algo que hará que la tía se dé cuenta de cómo las criaturas del bosque son mejores que las cosas que ella crea — de camino fue a buscar una de las armas que su tía tenía guardaba, una ballesta, algo que le sería más que útil.

Mientras que eso pasaba Stan fue a ver cómo iban las cosas en la tienda de regalos y no estaban yendo bien. Los amigos de Helen estaban haciendo un desastre, jugando con una pelota de futbol americano, cosa que molestaba mucho a los clientes que se iban indignados dejando en el piso las cosas que habían comprado previamente.

Bastante enojado fue a hablar con ella.

— Deberían tratar de no molestar a los turistas, porque estamos aquí para sacarles todo el dinero que podamos — dijo sonriendo, esperando que de esa forma le siguiera cayendo bien a pesar de lo que le estaba diciendo.

— Pensé que me habías dicho que podría hacer lo que quisiera con mis amigos ¿O estás cambiando de opinión y queriendo actuar más como tu tía? — Stan sabía que era lo que estaba tratando pero no podía perderla como amiga.

— Esta bien, haz lo que quieras solo trata de no romper todo — de esa forma se fue sintiéndose derrotado por la adolecente.

Cuando salió se encontró con un muy feliz Fiddleford que estaba pasándole un trapo a un robot de apariencia un poco extraña, era como uno de esos robots que aparecen en las películas de desastre y ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuera a funcionar, no estaban en época para cosas de susto y eso que ese pueblo festejaba Halloween dos veces al año.

— Stan, que bueno que estás aquí, esta es la belleza que va a ayudar a los clientes — Stan estuvo a punto de opinar pero apareció Ford con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llamando su atención.

— Eso no es nada, lo que yo agarre en el bosque va a dejar a todos los turistas boquiabiertos, es algo peligroso, casi me mata cuando lo quise agarrar — Stan solo pudo sonreírle, pegarle levemente en el brazo y felicitarle.

— Sabía que lo podías hacer, por eso eres el hermano genio y no soy yo — a Ford generalmente no le gustaba cuando su hermano se tiraba a si mismo abajo pero en ese momento estaba demasiado feliz con lo que había hecho como para retarle por hacerlo.

— Ya hay que empezar con los tures — dijo Fiddleford y los dos se fueron a sus puestos de trabajo.

* * *

La única razón por la que Ford no estaba teniendo problemas en hablar delante de otras personas era porque estaba hablando de algo que realmente le interesaba, lamentablemente la pareja de turistas que lo estaban escuchando no estaban igualmente interesadas en lo que él tenía para mostrar.

— Está criatura es fantástica, casi me mata cuando la estaba tratando de capturar — esperaba que lo felicitaran como había hecho su hermano antes pero lo que recibió fue:

— Está cosa se ve falsa — le dijo la señora rubia con camisa blanca, shorts y zapatillas tenis a un señor que al igual que ella estaba rondando los veinte y llevaba una camisa celeste, shorts marrones y sandalias.

— Mejor veamos esto — dijo y los dos se fueron a ver el gatito unicornio brillante que estaba a pocos pasos de dónde estaban ellos.

Ford estaba demasiado decidido, era como si él también pudiera perder algo de perderse la apuesta y por fue que yendo contra su forma común de ser agarro a los adultos del brazo y los volvió a guiar frente a la criatura.

— Déjenme contarles algo sobre este personajes, se llama Gremblinomo y si lo miran directo a los ojos pueden ver sus peores pesadillas — lamentablemente los turistas seguros de que todo era un engaño miraron al monstruo a los ojos y antes de que Ford se pudiera dar cuánta de lo que estaba pasando ya estaba usando el teléfono para llamar al número que estaba en la memoria y que era el del hospital. De no haber estado en esa situación se habría preguntado por qué su tía tenía ese número en la memoria del teléfono pero por el apuro no le importó.

* * *

Sin saber de eso Stan estaba tratado de parar el robot que se había vuelto loco en la tienda y para mala suerte de todos los del lugar la maldita maquina se fue a chocar contra la jaula del Gramlinomo, haciendo que esta se dañara y dejando que la criatura pudiera salir libre.

Este se puso a destruir todo lo que estaba a su paso y los tres responsables se escondieron en el living tratando de pensar que podían hacer para deshacerse de que los estaba atacando.

* * *

Por su parte Mabel le estaba yendo más que bien, había conseguido meterse en el programa "Lluvia de Dinero" y le estaba yendo bastante bien, ya había ganado casi 30.0000 dólares y no se iba ir sin sacarle todo la plata que pudiera, su sobrino la había retado y ella se lo estaba tomando en serio, su orgullo estaba a juego y no se iba a dejar ganar por nadie. Ya se podía imaginar el tipo de sweater que le tejería a su sobrino, lo amaba pero al mismo tiempo le quería enseñar que con ella o se jugaba cuando tenía que ver con su orgullo.

Tan segura estaba de ganar que miro a la cámara y dijo:

— Espero estés disfrutando tu tiempo si sweater porque se acabara pronto Ford — lamentablemente para ella los que tenían que estar viendo la tele estaban demasiado ocupados para hacerlo.

* * *

Stan iba a esperar a que se fuera pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo de la apuesta y no quería perder pero no podía salir del escondite porque tanto Ford como Fidds no le dejaban.

— No seas tonto, esa cosa te puede matar — decía Fidd bastante asustado mientras que mentalmente se preguntaba porque no había conseguido otro trabajo pero eso duro poco porque recordó cuanto quería a Mabel, era como una especie rara de madre para él.

Al parecer el monstruo estaba jugando con un pez que cantaba cuando se tocaba un botón rojo que estaba debajo de este y lo hizo hasta que notó la jarra donde habían estado guardando la plata y se empezó a comer.

Eso hizo que Stan se parara ignorando lo que los nerds le decían y fue a atacar al Gremlinomo, no siendo para nada una pelea. Ford y Fidds al ver que no lo podían parar fueron a ayudarlo y fue cuando Stan estaba mirando a los ojos de la bestia que Ford recordó como mataron a medusa y encontrando un espejo tirado cerca lo uso para que el monstruo se viera a si mismo. Eso lo asustó lo suficiente como para que se fuera corriendo pero por mala suerte destrozo una pared en el proceso.

Ya harto de todo lo que estaba pasando Stan decidió tomar las riendas de la situación e hizo que Helen como Fidds, con la ayuda de Ford y la suya propia repararan todo lo mejor que podían.

Después de hacer eso recibieron y atendieron a un último grupo de turistas antes de cerrar la cabaña y contar las ganancias, cosa que hizo Fidds porque Ford estaba muy casado por haber tenido que atender el local. Stan había decidido que él se encargaría de los tures, al ser menos tímido que su hermano.

— Con los gastos por las reparaciones nos queda un total a….. un dólar — eso hizo que todos se quedaran desconsolados.

Lamentablemente fue en ese momento en el que Mabel llegara triunfante con su valija, una que no dudo en dar a Fiddleford.

— Déjala en mi cuarto, cariño — y mirando a los gemelos — espero hayan ganado mucho dinero porque no hay forma en la que me puedan haber ganado — sintiendo ganas de empezar a tejer ese hermoso premio.

— Solo ganamos un dólar —dijo Ford porque Stan ya estaba esperando que ella le dijera cosas hirientes, como por ejemplo llamarlo idiota o cosas por el estilo por haber fallado tanto.

— Yo gané 30.0000 pero al final me equivoque en una respuesta y perdí todo — lo dijo con felicidad como si no le importara realmente, la pregunta había sido estúpida y estaba segura que de más pequeña no habría dudado que las palabras mágicas eran por favor pero como estaba en ese momento de su vida no se le había ocurrido.

— ¿Eso no te molesta? — preguntó Stan sorprendido.

— La verdad es que me enoje mucho conmigo misma cuando perdí pero eso ya paso, ahora ¿Qué quiere que hagamos líder nuestro? — Stan no supo porque pero solo negó con la cabeza.

— Mejor se tu la jefa porque este lugar fue un desastre y creo que si sigo con este trabajo voy a envejecer demasiado rápido — como respuesta su tía lo abrazó, cosa que no se esperaba porque no era algo que pasara demasiado seguido en su casa y le dijo.

— Lo mejor es olvidar que esto paso — después incluyó a su otro sobrino en el abrazo y esperando a que Fidds volviera dijo.

— ¿Por qué no celebramos este desastre con un poco de pizza? — y al escuchar como celebraban fue al teléfono a pedir las pizzas, algo le decía que eso era una mala idea pero quería malcriar a sus sobrinos un poco, sentía que era su deber de tía abuela.

 **Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
